Kurisumasu !
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Tsunade a imaginé une soirée inoubliable pour le réveillon de Noël. En effet, aucun des ninjas de Konoha n'oubliera Noël 2006 . . . Et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs . . . /Chapitre 18 : Iruka, soucis de professeur.\
1. L'idée de Tsunade

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

- Sasuke : --' "Kuso . . . Pas encore elle . . ."

- Moi : "Et si ! C'est encore moi !" n.n

- Orochimaru : "Je meurs ici ?"

- Naruto : o.O "Keskifélalui ?"

- Moi : _Ignorant Naruto. _"Laisse-moi réfléchir . . . Nan !"

- Orochimaru : "Magnifique."

**Auteur :** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

- Sasuke : _Ouvre la bouche._

- Moi : "Une seule critique, et je te jure que je t'incruste tellement dans le sol qu'il faudra te ramasser à la petite cuillère !"

- Sakura : "Nan mais ça va pas ! Je t'interdis de toucher à Sasuke-kun !

- Itachi : "Quelle violence pour une femme . . ."

- Sasuke : _Mode Sharingan et Chidori on._ "Niisan . . . Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?"

- Shikamaru : "Mendokusee . . ."

**Disclaimer :** Cher Père Noël (alias Masashi Kishimoto-sensei), j'ai été bien sage cette année _(Sasuke : Menteuse !)_ et j'aimerais, en récompense de ma bonne conduite _(Sasuke : Ouh la mytho !)_, que vous me laissiez disposer de quelques uns des personnages de Naruto. Oh pas pour toujours. Juste quelques jours. Merci d'avance.

- Kakashi : "T'es pas un peu grande pour ce genre de choses ?"

- Moi : "Y'a pas d'âge pour espérer un miracle . . ."

- Sasuke : "Un miracle ? Tu veux dire la plus grand des malheurs oui !"

- Moi : "Eh oh ! Y'a des fanficueurs et des fanficueuses pires que moi !"

**Résumé :** Tsunade a imaginée une soirée inoubliable pour le réveillon de Noël. En effet, aucun des ninjas de Konoha n'oubliera Noël 2006 . . . Et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs . . .

- Sasuke : "Je crains vraiment le pire . . ."

- Moi : "Et tu fais bien." n.n

**Couple(s) :** Y en a-t-il ? C'est à vous d'en juger puisque, moi-même à ce niveau je l'ignore. n.n

- Sakura : "Du moment où je suis avec Sasuke-kun, je me moque du reste !"

- Naruto : "Demo, Sakura-chan . . ."

- Ino : "Là tu rêves ma vieille ! C'est moi qui serait avec Sasuke-kun !"

- Moi : "Et qui vous dit que ce sera une de vous deux ?"

**Note 1 :** Certains perso seront totalement OOC !

- Itachi : "Ça c'est pour ma pomme, non ?"

- Moi : "T'en fais partie, oui. Désolée, mais j'ai du mal à te voir comme dans la manga. Je te trouve très bien avec ton syndrome d'Ayame !" n.n

- Sasuke : "Ça veut dire que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tronche ?"

- Moi : "Tu verras bien." n.n

- Sasuke : --' "C'est pas une réponse ça."

**Note 2 :** Certains perso ont été ressuscités pour l'occasion. Ben ouais, c'est pas parce qu'ils sont morts qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de fêter Noël !

- Hayate : "C'est gentil de penser à moi . . ." T.T

- Moi : "Bah, t'es un des perso de Naruto que j'adore. Je pouvais pas faire une fic sur Noël sans t'inviter." n.n

**Note 3 :** On va dire que Naruto & cie ont 15 ans. Ouais, ça me parait bien. On va aussi dire que les combats Neji vs Kidômaru ; Kiba/Akamaru vs Sakon/Ukon + Kankurô ; etc . . . on bien eu lieu mais se sont soldés par des matchs nuls ou, du moins, qu'il n'y a eu aucun mort, ce qui fait que Sasuke n'a pas pu rejoindre Orochimaru.

- Naruto : "Pourquoi 15 ?"

- Sasuke : "Ouais ! Pourquoi pas 16 ?"

- Moi : "Hum . . . Laissez-moi réfléchir . . . Parce que ?" XD

- Sasuke et Naruto : --'

- Neji : "Match nul ?"

- Moi : "Ne t'en fait pas. Tout le monde ici sait que tu es bien plus puissant que Spiderman !"

- Kidômaru : "Qui ça ?"

- Moi : "Toi abruti !"

**Note 4 :** C'est la première fois que j'essaye ce genre de style pour l'écriture. D'habitude je mets le nom des perso qui s'expriment d'abord pour pas qu'il puisse y avoir de confusion (Comme je l'ai fais plus haut :p). Alors si ça fait un peu bizarre, ne m'en veuillez pas. Si j'ai trop de mal avec ce style, je reviendrai à l'ancien. n.n'

- Sasuke : "De toute façon, toutes tes fics sont nulles, alors . . ."

- Moi : "Mais . . . mais . . . Il est méchant avec moieuuuuuuh !" TT.TT

- Orochimaru : "Qui torture ma (future) disciple sans ma permission ?"

**Note 5 :** Fic écrite spécialement pour Noël mais qui postée bien en retard. Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Kurisumasu !**

_Chapitre 1 : L'idée de Tsunade_

Noël. C'était Noël . . . Qu'est-ce que Noël ? Une période de paix et d'amour où sont échangé des quantités inimaginables de cadeaux. Par qui ? Des membres de la même famille, des amis, des amants. Où ça ? Au pied du sapin ou dans les chaussettes suspendues au-dessus de la cheminée. Pourquoi donc ? Parce que ! Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec vos questions ? Vous venez de quel monde pour pas connaître Noël ?

Hé hem. Alors où en étais-je ? Ah oui, c'était Noël. Un Noël blanc, tout blanc sur Konoha. Les flocons tourbillonnaient en silence, jouets malgré eux du souffle glacé de la tourmente de l'hiver, une véritable tempête. L'un deux alla misérablement s'écraser sur une fenêtre éclairée d'un bâtiment de grande taille.

Le pauvre petit flocon de neige commença à fondre et coula lentement le long du carreau, suivant le chemin tracé par ses prédécesseurs. Il était mort en solitaire. En solitaire ? Pas tout à fait. Des yeux d'un bleu profond avaient assisté à tout. Mais ils n'éprouvaient aucune compassion, juste un ennui profond et une impatience grandissante. Impatience qui se mue bientôt en colère. Et qui explosa.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Ça fait au moins une heure qu'on attend et j'en ai ras le bol ! Pourquoi on est tous rassemblés là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend d'abord ?"

Quand Naruto disait tous, il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Une grande partie de Konoha était rassemblée dans le bâtiment. Les équipes 7, 8, 10 au complet avec leurs sensei, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaï, Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Raidô, Izumo, Kotetsu et Hayate. Pour que les ninja les plus forts (si l'on exceptait les Anbu) du village soient rassemblés ici, cela devait bien être pour une raison exceptionnelle, non ?

"Premièrement Naruto, soupira le jounin en levant à regret les yeux de son livre, nous ne sommes ici que depuis cinq minutes. Deuxièmement, je t'ai déjà dit que ce serait Tsunade-sama qui se chargerait de tout expliquer. Troisièmement, nous n'attendons pas des choses mais des personnes."

"Et qui ça ?" demanda la tornade blonde en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

"Tu verras bien."

"J'en ai assez de toutes ces cachotteries . . ."

"Naruto ! Arrête un peu de te comporter comme un gamin."

"Demo, Sakura-chan . . ." tenta un Naruto rougissant.

"Tu changeras jamais n'est-ce pas, espèce de raté ?"

"J'me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Mr Perfection !"

"Naruto ! Arrête de parler à Sasuke-kun sur ce ton !" le menaça la kunoïchi en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

"Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu ? On peut même pas pioncer en paix ici. Mendokusee . . ." soupira Shikamaru, allongé à même le sol.

"Mais Shikamaru, ça ne t'intrigue pas toi la raison pour laquelle on nous a rassemblé ici ?"

"Tans que ça m'empêche pas de dormir, nan." répondit-il en se tournant sur le côté.

"Chôji à raison, Shikamaru. Je trouve tout ça plutôt louche. Met un peu tes méninges en action ou ça va pourrir de l'intérieur."

"C'est pas gentil, Ino . . ."

Shikamaru daigna enfin ouvrir un œil et il se retourna vers ses compagnons.

"J'imagine que c'est sans doute en rapport avec ça . . ." énonça-t-il lentement en désignant le coin opposé de la pièce du menton. Puis, comme si cela lui avait coûté un énorme effort, il laissa échapper un bâillement sonore avant de reprendre son passe-temps préféré avec la contemplation des nuages : la sieste.

Ino et Chôji se tournèrent dans cette direction pour admirer le magnifique sapin qui ornait le coin opposé du bâtiment. Et en quoi leur rassemblement aurait-il un rapport avec ce sapin ? C'est vrai que c'était Noël, mais . . .

"Haaaa . . . Dire que j'avais mis un super plan au point pour passer une soirée de Noël en amoureux avec Sasuke-kun . . ." soupira Sakura.

"Rêve pas ma vieille. Si Sasuke devait passer Noël avec quelqu'un c'était avec moi !"

"C'est plutôt à toi de pas rêver, Ino la truie. Sasuke-kun est à moi !"

"Tu veux qu'on se départage ici pour savoir ?" la défia la kunoïchi blonde.

"Aucun problème pour moi !"

"Désolé de vous décevoir mesdemoiselles, mais Sasuke passera la soirée du réveillon avec moi."

Un courant d'air glacial s'infiltra dans la pièce par la porte entrouverte tandis d'une silhouette dissimulée sous une longue cape et un grand chapeau s'avançait, bientôt suivit de trois autres vêtues de la même façon.

Les quatre personnes étaient blanches de neige, comme si elles avaient dû faire des kilomètres dans une véritable tempête, ce qui était, en l'occurrence, le cas.

"J'aime pas la neige, grogna la plus grande, c'est trop froid !"

"Si c'était chand ça se saurait, pauvre demeuré !" grinça une autre.

"Taisez-vous un peu vous deux, vous cassez ma magnifique entrée !" exigea la première.

Le silence le plus total et le plus consterné se fit sans la salle. Légèrement intrigué par ce silence soudain, mais ô combien reposant, Shikamaru ouvrit un œil. Pour ensuite se redresser et écarquiller les deux. Il avait pas la berlue pourtant !

De son côté, Gaï s'était mis en garde dans une posture totalement ridicule, immédiatement imité par Lee. Kurenaï, Asuma et les autres jounin furent immédiatement sur le qui-vive, prêts à parer la moindre attaque. Kakashi avait rangé son livre et soulevé son bandeau, paré à l'attaque avec son sharingan. Neji avait activé son byakugan et, après un instant d'hésitation, Hinata avait imité son cousin. Naruto se tenait prêt à utiliser la technique du Kage Bushin no jutsu si il devait avoir recourt à un moment ou à un autre à son Rasengan.

Mais le plus enragé de tous était Sasuke. Ses sharingan tournaient follement dans leurs orbites, il montrait les dents comme un chien prêt à mordre, un filet de bave coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres et sa main gauche commençait à luire, laissant présager un Chidori dans les prochaines minutes.

"Vous vous demandez sûrement qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi pourquoi nous sommes ici." continua la première silhouette.

"Qui vous êtes ? Mais il n'y a pas d'autres personnes que vous qui oseraient s'habiller de cette façon si ridicule !" se moqua Gaï.

"Il s'est jamais regardé dans une glace l'ornithorynque endimanché ?" grogna la plus grande.

"Je vous interdit de vous moquer de Gaï-sensei !" s'insurgea Lee.

"De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix . . ." marmonna la troisième en baissant la tête pour contempler sa magnifique cape noire ornée de petits nuages rouges.

La personne semblant être le chef déboutonna lentement sa cape pour dévoiler un corps musclé **(1)** malgré la porte toujours entrouverte qui laissait entrer des tourbillons de neige blanche et froide. Il l'accrocha ensuite sur le portemanteau avant d'y déposer ensuite son grand chapeau, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous une peau pâle et de longs cheveux noirs attaché en une queue de cheval. Il embrassa ensuite la salle de ses yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune pour ensuite les fixer sur une seule personne.

"Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke . . ."

"Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Le prénom de son frère aîné sorti, tel un râle, des lèvres maintenant crispées de Sasuke. La lueur bleutée entourant sa main se précisait et se faisait plus compacte et un sifflement comparable au chant de mille oiseaux commença à emplir la pièce. L'écume aux lèvres, le jeune Uchiwa n'allait pas tarder soit à perdre la raison, si ce n'était déjà fait, soit à foncer dans le tas pour se livrer à un véritable carnage.

Itachi sourit, amusé, et ses yeux passèrent d'un noir d'encre à un magnifique rouge sang.

"Fermez vite les yeux ! Ne croisez surtout pas son regard ! Sinon . . ." paniqua Kakashi.

"N'écoutez pas ce looser et ouvrez les yeux. Concentrez-vous simplement sur ses pieds. Rien de plus facile." l'interrompit Gaï.

"Facile pour toi oui !" grommela Asuma.

"Pas la peine de vous donnez autant de mal, je vais le tuer ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant !"

"Moi aussi je t'aime, petit frère." sourit Itachi.

"Je vais te tueeeeeeeeeer !" explosa le dernier des Uchiwa, si tant est que l'on considérait Itachi comme l'avant dernier.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke ressentit plusieurs brèves douleurs et, son Chidori disparu. Il mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre : son chakra ne parvenait plus à circuler dans ses méridiens.

"Nan mais ça va pas la vieille ! Pourquoi t'as frappé Sasuke ? Fallait le laisser aller démolir la tronche de l'autre assassin !"

La seconde d'après, Naruto se retrouva encastré dans le mur et dans l'impossibilité de s'en dégager seul. Le sourire de Tsunade ne l'avait pas quitté. Seule la petite veine pulsant à son front, et le fait que Naruto et le mur étaient en fusion totale, indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque du jeune garçon.

"Pourquoi m'en empêcher ?"

"Tout simplement Sasuke, parce qu'ils ne sont pas venus en ennemis aujourd'hui."

"Et depuis quand Akatsuki n'est-il plus un ennemi, chère princesse ?" se renseigna Jiraya.

"Je vous expliquerai tout en détails lorsque tous nos invités seront arrivés."

"Tous ? Mais qui avez-vous bien pu inviter d'autre ?" demanda Sakura.

"Ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit évasivement Tsunade. En attendant messieurs, mettez-vous à l'aise et quittez vos costumes. Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas là en tant qu'Akatsuki. Alors comportez-vous en conséquence de cause."

"Arrête de te prendre pour la chef et de nous donner des ordres. Je déteste ça !"

"Non Deidara, Tsunade-sama a raison. Déshabillez-vous." intervint tranquillement Itachi, tout en stoppant son sharingan.

"Mais il fait froid, Itachi-san !" se plaignit la haute silhouette.

"Arrête de faire ta chochotte, Kisame." soupira Itachi.

A contrecœur, ce dernier quitta sa chaude cape qui le protégeait de la vive morsure du froid et de la neige. Il frissonna comme un pauvre malheureux tout en essayant de rester impassible. Mais bon sang, pourquoi il faisait froid comme ça ?

Tout comme Kisame, les deux autres silhouettes quittèrent leurs capes rouges et noires. En émergèrent une jeune homme (ou une jeune femme ?) blond (blonde ?) et un . . . truc dont on aurait difficilement pu dire s'il était humain ou non. **(2)**

"Je vous présente mes compagnons pour ceux et celles qui ne les connaîtraient pas : Hoshigaki Kisame l'homme requin, Deidara l'androgyne et Sabaku no Sasori le marionnettiste. Quant à moi je suis l'imposant, le puissant, le magnifique Itachaaa !" éternua le jeune homme, postillonnant aux alentours et provoquant un repli général des ninjas de Konoha. "Putain on se les gèle ! Fermez cette putain de porte avant que ma magnifique personne ne prenne froid !" hurla-t-il tout en reniflant.

_C'est ça le plus grand génie des Uchiwa qui a massacré toute sa famille ?_ fut la pensée unanime. En tout cas il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air. Mais alors pas du tout.

Sasuke hésitait entre deux solutions : se cacher dans un trou de souris pour cacher la honte qui venait de l'envahir ou tuer son frère, même sans chakra. Malheureusement il était trop gros pour le trou de souris et trop faible pour tuer son frère sans la moindre goutte de chakra. Restait la solution du mimétisme. Il allait se fondre dans la masse pour qu'on oublie un peu sa présence. Il ne fuyait pas non. C'était juste un repli stratégique.

Sasori se dirigea sans un mot, de toute façon il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche de la journée, vers la porte restée grande ouverte par où se ruait la bise froide de cette soirée hivernale particulièrement glaciale. Mais lorsque l'être (si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi) posa ce qui devait certainement lui servir de main sur la poignée, la porte lui fut violement arraché.

"Qu'est-ce que . . . ?" Ainsi Sasori prononça ses premiers mots de la journée à exactement 20h12.

Alors qu'une CBNI (Chose Bizarre Non Identifiée) de couleur claire tirait la porte pour l'ouvrir, Sasori, se sentant offensée, la tira à lui pour la refermer. Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne réussirait pas à vaincre. Et il tira dans un sens tandis que la CBNI tirait de l'autre. Hmmm ? C'était lui ou on aurait maintenant dit que cette chose avait la forme d'une main ? Une MBNI (Main Bizarre Non Identifiée) ?

"Sasori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je me les gèle bordel !" s'impatienta Itachi en tapant du pied tel un petit enfant.

"Fais c'que j'peux . . . " marmonna Sasori. Record de nombre de mots en quelques minutes battu ! Néanmoins, il s'acharna courageusement, tirant et tirant encore . . . jusqu'à ce qu'une autre MBNI n'apparaisse et ne lui assène un violent coup de poing là où aurait dû se trouver son estomac. Le pauvre Sasori roula telle une boule de bowling, fauchant au passage Itachi comme une quille. Dans son coin, Sasuke se fit encore plus petit.

C'est alors qu'une BBNI (Boule Bizarre Non Identifiée) fit son apparition. Elle était complètement recouverte de neige et tressautait violement. Soudain, elle explosa littéralement et envoya ses PBNI (Projectiles Bizarres Non Identifiés) sur tous les ninjas présents dans la salle. Heureusement pour tous, les PBNI s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de chacun et retournèrent vers leur origine. A savoir, trois nouvelles silhouettes. Une rousse, une blonde et une encapuchonnée.

"Sa . . . Sabaku no Gaara ?" s'exclama Sakura en reculant d'un pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? Surtout accompagnée de sa frangine qui se prenait pas pour de la merde et de son imbécile de frère peinturluré ?

"Fermez vos bouches. Vous manquez cruellement de politesse dans ce village." soupira Temari tout en secouant la tête.

"Désolé pour la porte, ajouta Kankurô, mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir alors Gaara a dû employer la force . . ."

"Il déteste le froid alors il avait un peu hâte de se mettre au chaud. La protection de son sable est hermétique à l'eau soit, mais pas à l'air glacial du dehors. Et même en maintenant son sable en mouvement avec son chakra il n'a pu l'empêcher de geler. D'où l'explosion."

"On se serait cru dans un congélateur !" frissonna Kankurô.

"Kankurô . . . Va plutôt fermer la porte."

Le ton de Gaara était neutre de toute émotion, mais Kankurô perdit tout de suite de son assurance. La peur qu'il avait de son frère n'avait pas encore totalement disparue.

"J'y vais, j'y vais . . ."

L'encapuchonné leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il ne manquerait plus que Gaara ne s'énerve. Il posa la main sur la poignée, releva la tête et poussa un hurlement de terreur avant de tomber sur les fesses dans une position bien peu gracieuse.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" **(3)**

"Kankurô ?"

"Un . . . un fantôme ! Y'a une tête toute blanche qui flotte devant la porte !"

"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Les fantômes ça n'existe pas." tenta de le raisonner Temari.

"Mais . . . mais si ! En plus il est vraiment laid !"

Immédiatement, Kankurô se retrouva plus hérissé de kunaï, de shuriken et de projectiles blancs qu'un hérisson n'avait de piquants.

"Qui est un fantôme ?"

"Qui est laid ?"

"Présente tout de suite tes excuses à . . ."

"Laissez . . . C'est un novice de Suna. Il ne peut comprendre les choses de ce monde."

_Cette voix . . ._ Kakashi l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

"Orochimaru ?"

"Lui-même." sourit l'intéressé en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec un rictus sadique.

Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sakon et Ukon (séparés pour une fois), Tayuya, Kidômaru et Jirôbô le suivirent quelques secondes après.

"La porte !" aboya Itachi.

"Jirôbô !" blêmit Orochimaru.

"Bouge ton cul et plus vite que ça, gros lard !" ajouta Tayuya.

"Une femme ne devrait pas parler ainsi, Tayuya." tenta de négocier Jirôbô.

"Ta gueule et obéit !"

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire pour que Tayuya cesse cette vulgarité qui n'était pas digne d'une femme. Un long silence suivit le claquement sec de la porte. Puis, Jiraya s'approcha lentement de Tsunade.

"Tsunade . . . J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à fournir . . ."

"Ouais, vaut mieux pour vous !" fanfaronna Naruto, toujours en fusion avec son mur.

"Naruto, arrête de faire ton malin." le sermonna Iruka qui essayait tant bien que mal de le désencastrer de sa prison.

"Mendokusee . . . Je sens des ennuis à l'horizon . . ." soupira le paresseux de service.

"Tsunade-sama ?"

Avisant une table libre, Tsunade sauta élégamment dessus, dominant ainsi toute l'assemblée. Elle se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

"Je suppose que vous savez tous quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?" commença-t-elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que Noël a à voir avec tout ça ? demanda Kurenaï. Pourquoi nous avoir tous rassemblé ici ?"

"C'est très simple, répondit Tsunade, le jour de Noël est un jour spécial qui mérite une soirée spéciale et . . ."

"Et vous leur avez demandé de venir pour qu'on puisse les torturer à souhait en ce jour ? Quelle délicate attention, Tsunade-sama." en déduisit Ibiki tout en passant sa langue sur un de ses kunaï avec un sourire sadique.

"Je m'occuperai personnellement d'Orochimaru, laissez-le moi !" intima Anko.

"Dans ce cas, je me réserve Itachi." ajouta Sasuke de son petit coin sombre et poussiéreux derrière une chaise.

Une secousse ébranla le bâtiment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tsunade qui venait de défoncer le mur d'un simple coup de poing.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est toujours célibataire . . ._ pensa Kabuto. Cette femme pouvait vraiment être effrayante, malgré son apparente douceur, quand elle le voulait.

"Je déteste être interrompue, tempêta la princesse guérisseuse, alors le prochain qui l'ouvre subira le même sort. Compris ?"

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, à part les gémissements de douleur de Kankurô qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne plus ressembler à un porc-épic.

"Bien, alors je vais pouvoir vous expliquer de quoi il retourne mais . . . il manque du monde, non ?"

"Baki-sensei n'a pu venir, commença timidement Temari de peur de recevoir les foudre de la Godaïme. Au moment de partir, il est devenu tout vert et a prétexté une chose urgente à régler . . ." **(4)**

"Je ne m'en porte pas plus mal." déclara Hayate, repensant à la magnifique cicatrice que lui avait laissée le ninja du sable et qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie.

"Nan ? Ma mère et Hana m'ont dit exactement la même chose, rigola Kiba en se souvenant. Même qu'après elles se sont lancé un regard noir et elles sont partie en piquant un sprint !" **(4)**

"Hmm . . . Il est arrivé exactement la même chose à Zetsu et aux autres . . ." **(4)** ajouta pensivement Itachi.

"A Ebisu-sensei également . . ." **(4) **remarqua Kakashi.

"Ce qui me fait penser, commença Neji, Hiashi-sama était aussi bizarre . . ." **(4)**

"Ha . . . Hanabi-chan aussi . . ." **(4)** bégaya Hinata.

"Mes parents aussi . . ." **(4)** continuèrent Ino et Chôji.

"Pareil pour mes vieux." **(4)** bougonna Shikamaru.

"Hn." **(4)** grogna inintelligiblement Shino. En langage Aburaméen, cela signifiait _'Il en va de même pour moi.'_ Mais tout le monde savait que Shino était un grand économe, d'énergie comme de mots.

"Vous croyez que c'est un virus ?" demanda Tenten.

"Possible . . . mais peu probable, décréta Tsunade. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons, tant pis pour les absents. Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'était pour une excellente raison. Je me dois d'abord de vous dire que j'ai fais un traité de paix provisoire avec les membres d'Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Dans le cas de Suna, le traité de paix est valable a _vita æternam_."

"Tu as fait quoi ?" s'étrangla Jiraya.

"Mais Tsunade-sama, vous n'y pensez pas . . ." tenta Ibiki.

"Ce que vous en pensez m'importe peu. Les faits et les personnes concernées sont déjà là. Mais la véritable raison de votre rassemblement en ce jour de Noël vient du fait que, m'ennuyant, j'ai imaginé un jeu . . ."

Un brouhaha anima tout de suite la salle. Qu'est-ce que leur Godaïme avait bien pu inventer ?

"Elle a le temps de s'ennuyer en étant Hokage la vieille ?" demanda discrètement Naruto à Iruka.

"Naruto . . . Ne l'énerve pas alors que je viens à peine de te dégager de ce mur . . ."

"Tsunade . . . De quel jeu parles-tu ?"

"C'est très simple. Mais avant toute chose il faut respecter quelques règles. Premièrement, je ne veux voir personne se battre. Deuxièmement, si l'un d'entre vous tue quelqu'un, il sera considéré comme un traître envers Konoha puis puni de mort. Troisièmement, si vous refusez de participer à ce jeu, la même sanction sera appliquée."

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre, mais personne n'osa interrompre la princesse guérisseuse.

"Bien, comme tout le monde à l'air d'accord, voici ce que vous aurez à faire. Dans la boîte à côté du sapin se trouvent des petits papiers où sont écris vos noms. Vous en tirerez un chacun votre tour, sans le montrer aux autres. Vous devrez alors . . . allez acheter un cadeau pour la personne dont le nom sera y inscrit. C'est simple, divertissant et comme ça, le Père Noël n'oubliera personne cette année."

Il y eu plusieurs bruits de mâchoires tombant sur le sol. La révélation de Tsunade était un choc pour tous. Que ce soit pour les ninjas de Konoha, ceux de Suna, ceux d'Oto et même pour Akatsuki. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était allée chercher ça ?

"Bien. Comme tout le monde est d'accord, le tirage au sort va pouvoir com . . ."

"Je refuse ! hurla Naruto. Pas question de participer et de devoir acheter un cadeau à quelqu'un que je ne pourrais pas voir en peinture !"

"Il a du courage ce petit." souffla Izumo à son compagnon.

"Et aussi une tête bien vide . . ." lui répondit Kotetsu sur le même ton.

"Ouais. Tsunade-sama va le massacrer." approuva Raidô.

"Ce serait triste pour lui s'il mourrait si jeune." compatit Hayate.

"Il faudrait que ce petit bonhomme comprenne qu'il est essentiel de se servir de son cerveau parfois . . ." ajouta Genma tout en mordillant son sembon.

"Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait un !" se moqua Anko.

La seconde d'après, Naruto se retrouva, cette fois, enfoncé à même le sol, le talon de Tsunade sur la tête.

"Tu disais, Naruto ?"

"Ano . . . Je . . . je crois que Naruto-kun ne peut pas vous répondre pour l'instant . . ." hésita Hinata.

"Donc on va faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit, reprit Tsunade. Il est 20h42. A 21h00 pile chacun partira à la recherche de son cadeau. Nous nous retrouverons tous ici à 23h00 au plus tard. Des questions ?"

"N'importe quel cadeau ?" demanda Shino qui ouvrait la bouche pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ce qui signifiait, toujours en langage Aburaméen, _'Comment on fait si on est fauché ?'_

"Oui, répondit Tsunade. La taille et le prix importent peu. Le principe est que le cadeau vienne du cœur. On dit toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte. D'autres questions ?"

"On est obligé de n'acheter qu'un seul cadeau ?" se renseigna Lee.

"Le principe est de n'en prendre qu'un. Mais si vous voulez dépenser plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais. Après tout, c'est de votre argent et non du mien qu'il s'agit."

"On peut acheter en groupe ?, demanda Kiba. Je suis un peu short niveau fric ces derniers temps . . ."

"Non."

"Hein ? Alors on peu au moins se concerter pour trouver des idées ?"

"Non plus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, chaque cadeau doit venir du cœur et être personnel. Aucun contact avec un autre shinobi ne sera accepté. Et si vous vous moquez des règles, je le saurai ! Encore une question ? Ou pire, une contestation ?

Tous attendirent de voir quel suicidaire oserait baver Tsunade après la démonstration foireuse et peu engageante de Naruto. Comme prévu, personne ne pipa mot.

"Bien, se réjouit Tsunade, que le tirage au sort commence ! Venez un par un. Et pas de triche où je châtierais personnellement et de manière très douloureuse celui ou celle qui sera pris en flagrant délit !"

La mort dans l'âme, chaque shinobi eu bientôt droit à son morceau de papier calligraphié avec soin alors que chacun savait qu'il finirait à la poubelle avant le lendemain. Et, dès que la pendula afficha 21h00, la seule chose qui fut encore perceptible dans le bâtiment fut la poussière en mouvement qu'avaient laissé les ninjas en partant.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** Et non ! L'autrice est désolée, mais il porte des vêtements :p 

**(2)** L'autrice ne voit pas Sasori autrement que dans son espèce de carapace.

**(3)** Cri de vierge effarouchée ! XD

**(4)** N'ayant pas envie de trop se compliquer la tâche, l'autrice a décidé que certains des perso souffriraient d'une crise de gastro-entérite subite . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Naruto : "Pourquoi je me fais frapper ?"

- Sasuke : "Pourquoi je dois me taper la honte à cause d'Itachi ?"

- Itachi : "Pourquoi Sasuke ne me saute-t-il pas dans les bras ? Et pourquoi je dois jouer la quille de bowling ?"

- Kisame : "Pourquoi il fait un froid polaire ?"

- Kankurô : "Pourquoi je dois ressembler à un porc-épic ?"

- Sakura et Ino : "Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Sasuke-kun ?"

- Shikamaru : "Pourquoi je peux pas dormir tranquille ? Mendokusee . . ."

- Shino : "Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter, mais . . . pourquoi je passe pour un fauché ?"

- Moi : "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez que ce mot-là à la bouche ma parole ! Vous voulez me faire sortir de mes gonds pour que j'abandonne, c'est ça ? Et bien c'est peine perdue ! Cette fic va continuer !"

- Tous : --' _'Zut !' _

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Voilà voilà. C'était un one-shot à l'origine, mais finalement, il va être beaucoup plus long que prévu (43 chapitres je crois . . .)_

_Laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. n.n_


	2. Kisame, le requin frileux

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl ou Sesshy's wife

**Disclamer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV de Kisame.

**Couple :** Hmmm . . . Laissez-moi réfléchir . . . Aucun ! Ou si, quand Kisame se fait des films. Faut pas lui en vouloir, après tout, c'est qu'un poisson, on peut pas lui en demander de trop !

- Kisame : "Hé !"

- Moi : "Ben quoi ? C'est vrai. On peut pas demander à un poisson d'être intelligent !"

- Kisame : "Là n'est pas la question ! Je suis un requin ! Un RE-QUIN ! Pas un poisson !"

- Moi : "Mais les requins font parti de la famille des poissons que je sache. Donc si t'es un requin, t'es aussi un poisson."

- Kisame : _Looser._ T.T

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Suatsu** -- Merci. Honnêtement je n'étais pas très sure de moi quand je l'ai posté et je m'attendais à recevoir plus de critiques que de compliments . . . Mais l'inverse me va très bien. n.n

**Mikau32** -- J'avoue, y'a du monde . . . n.n' Pour les couples, y'en aura, mais chacun n'aura pas sa chacune . . .

**Karasu999** -- Désolée pour Kankurô . . . Hmmm . . . En fait non, je ne le suis pas . . . Je déteste ce perso. Je ne peux donc fondamentalement PAS être gentille avec lui. Au mieux, je peux l'ignorer. Mais si tu une grande fan de Kankurô, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il trouve le bonheur ici . . . n.n'

**GaBy** -- Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'est plu. Pour les qui va acheter quoi à qui, j'ai effectué un tirage au sort pour chaque chapitre que j'ai écrit. Donc je ne sais jamais à l'avance quel sera le contenu du prochain. Sauf pour trois ou quatre 'couples' avec lesquels je ne pouvais décemment pas faire autrement. J'espère que ça te plaira. n.n

**Karasu57** -- C'est clair que pour trouver les cadeaux . . . Autant y'en a qui me viennent tout de suite à l'esprit, autant pour d'autres c'est plus dur. Niveau couples . . . Il y en aura des attendus, d'autres moins, et d'autres que personne n'aurait jamais imaginés, et pour cause ! Niark !

**Miyu Satzuke **-- T'inquiète pas, ma mère aussi me prend pour une folle quand je rigole toute seule devant mon ordi ! lol Si ma fic te plaît, j'en suis heureuse et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les chapitres à venir ! n.n

**lullaby12** -- Nous sommes au moins deux ! On forme un anti-fanclub de Sasuke ? Pour moi, pas de problème. Héhéhé . . . Il ne resortira pas indemne de cette fic, je te le promets . . . _Sourire sadique._ Juste . . . J'espère que Neji n'est pas compris dans ta catégorie des glaçons pas frais ! C'est mon perso préféré avec Gaara !

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Kisame, le requin frileux_

Bon Dieu ! Ce qu'il pouvait cailler dans ce patelin de merde ! Comment faisaient les ninjas de Konoha pour vivre dans un pareil froid ? Ils étaient pas humains ou quoi ? Ouais, ça devait être ça. Enfin il était pas très bien placé pour dire ça, lui qui ressemblait peut-être davantage à un requin qu'à un homme.

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Itachi d'accepter de venir ici passez Noël, hein ? Nan, sans déconner, ils auraient été mieux quelque part, au chaud, en train de s'adonner à quelque chose de plus passionnant. Comme un massacre par exemple. **(1)** Ouais, rien ne pouvait plus le réjouir qu'on bon massacre bien sanglant.

Mais, non seulement ce n'était pas le cas, et en plus il n'avait pas le droit de tuer qui que ce soit tant qu'il serait dans ce village ! Pourquoi Itachi avait-il accepté cette invitation ? La réponse tenait en un mot : Sasuke. Itachi était complètement dingue de ce morveux insipide. Complètement gaga. Pire qu'un papa gâteau. Il était si ridicule parfois (bon d'accord souvent) lorsqu'il se laissait aller à ces stupidités . . .

Kisame l'admirait pour sa façade indifférente à tout ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, que ce soit un évènement heureux ou un mauvais coup du sort. Qu'une fille se jette sur lui pour le draguer lui faisait à peu près le même effet que lorsqu'il tuait un autre shinobi, c'est-à-dire à peu près aucun.

Le jeune homme avait un cœur de glace, presque aussi frigorifique que le climat de Konoha en ce foutu hiver de merde. Bon Dieu, ils connaissaient pas le chauffage ici ? Hmmm . . . où en était-il ? Ah oui, au cœur de glace. Il l'avait toujours pris pour quelqu'un sans aucun sentiment autre qu'un ego et une fierté démesurée. Un magnifique glaçon. Non, un iceberg.

L'homme requin secoua la tête avec une grimace contrariée. Pourquoi il ne trouvait que des comparatifs qui renforçaient le froid qui le gelait pratiquement au sol ? N'empêche qu'il n'avait découvert le véritable secret d'Itachi qu'il y avait une semaine, lorsqu'ils avaient reçu les invitations.

Itachi, y voyant le sceau de Konoha, les lui avaient arrachées des mains avec empressement, tandis que Kisame l'avait regardé d'un air ahuri. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas . . . **(2)** Il avait un indicateur à Konoha ? Une petite amie ? Non, Kisame avait écarté cette dernière possibilité. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais alors qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Et surtout, comment cette personne avait-elle eu leur adresse ?

Puis Kisame avait vu le sceau du Hokage. Et il avait encore moins compris. Pourquoi le Godaïme de Konoha leur écrirait-il ? Et pourquoi Itachi aurait-il attendu sa lettre avec impatience ? Non ! A moins que lui et cette femme . . .

Puis Itachi avait poussé un cri étouffé, tirant Kisame de ses pensées. Indécis, l'homme requin avait vu l'Uchiwa se retourner lentement vers lui, les yeux brillants . . . de larmes ! Et avec une expression de profonde béatitude sur le visage. Sur le moment il avait été pris de violents frissons en se demandant où était passé son compagnon de missions.

Ensuite, le jeune homme s'était jeté dans ses bras en sanglotant de joie. A cet instant, Kisame avait faillit avoir une crise d'urticaire sous le coup de l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti. Surtout qu'Itachi ne se calmait pas et qu'il était lui-même paralysé. Comme gelé sur place. _Argh ! On avait dit fini avec les allusions au froid !_

Et le jeune homme avait enfin fini par lui expliquer la raison de son attitude pour le moins . . . inhabituelle et effrayante : la Godaïme leur proposait une trêve de quelques jours pendant lesquels ils viendraient passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Konoha.

S'en fichant comme de son premier kunaï, Kisame avait lâché un _'Et c'est ça qui te fout dans cet état ?'_ à la fois étonné et méprisant. Itachi avait alors sourit, Kisame ne s'en était pas encore remis, et lui avait expliqué que cela lui permettrait de revoir son petit frère adoré.

Si Kisame connaissait l'existence de Sasuke, il n'en avait jamais entendu plus sur le sujet. Et, à vrai dire, il s'en était toujours moqué. Mais là . . . il avait dû subir bien des tourments, pire que la torture du Mangekyou sharingan !

Il fallait dire aussi que voir un Itachi, d'habitude aussi expressif qu'une statue de marbre, exhaler des phéromones et entouré d'une ambiance fleurie, insouciante, légère . . . Enfin bref. Kisame venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de l'Uchiwa : le mode groupie ! Car il était évident que le jeune homme en était un. C'était même limite un sentiment incestueux.

Et Kisame avait dû subir tous les récits de l'enfance de Sasuke, de sa première couche à son dernier pipi au lit, son premier mot, ses premiers pas . . . L'Uchiwa n'avait pas arrêté de la semaine ! Et Kisame avait vraiment l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Bon Dieu ! Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce sale mioche qui lui avait pourri, à distance certes, une semaine de sa vie ! Il éprouvait pour lui une aversion totale, autant pour le bourrage de crâne intensif auquel il avait eu droit que pour la façon dont changeait Itachi dès que son nom était évoqué.

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé là, dans ce froid arctique. Et, par-dessus le marché, il devait aller chercher un cadeau, payé avec son maigre de salaire d'Akatsuki, pour ce sale lèche-botte de Kabuto, le petit chienchien d'Orochimaru. Pourquoi lui ? N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire, mais lui, il pouvait pas le sentir, il savait pas pourquoi. Et il allait devoir lui acheter quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Il fallait que plusieurs critères soit réunis : premièrement, que ça soit pas cher. Il allait pas dépenser tout son salaire pour ce trou-du-cul ! Deuxièmement, il ne fallait pas que ça soit trop volumineux. Il allait pas s'encombrer d'un gros truc au risque de déraper sur une plaque de verglas à cause du manque de visibilité ! Troisièmement, il fallait que ce soit un truc ou il pourrait se foutre de la gueule du binoclard. Ou alors qu'il soit gêné. Ouais, il voulait lui foutre la honte !

Un sourire carnassier étira ses traits tandis qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres à la pensée d'un Kabuto rouge pivoine ne sachant pas où se mettre. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kisame ne vit pas le lampadaire en plein milieu de la route et il le percuta de plein fouet.

Un instant sonné, il songea à démolir l'innocent diffuseur de l'éclairage public pour tant d'audace **(3)**, mais il se ressaisit en pensant aux conséquence si la Godaïme venait à l'apprendre. Il continua alors son chemin. Ou du moins, il essaya.

"Hey, qu'est-che qui ch'pache ?"

Kisame ressentit une douleur fulgurante alors qu'il essayait de faire marche arrière. Mission impossible. Il s'averrait en fait que Kisame était momentanément collé au lampadaire. Ou plutôt, sa langue y était restée collée par le gel. Il avait vraiment l'air fin. On aurait dit qu'il avait essayé de rouler une pelle à ce foutu lampadaire ! Ce qui était, bien entendu, faux.

Les rouages du cerveau de Kisame s'activèrent. Comment arriver à se décoller ? Solution un : attendre le printemps. Inenvisageable. Solution deux : demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait personne, et que sa fierté le lui interdisait, c'était impossible. Troisième solution : tirer jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre cède, sa langue ou le lampadaire. Solution très douloureuse, mais c'était la seule qui avait une chance d'aboutir.

Se préparant mentalement à la douleur, Kisame inspira et . . . se reçu un paquet glacé et humide en plein visage ! Tournant la tête autant que le lui permettait sa position, l'homme requin pu voir du coin de l'œil un groupe de gamins, boules de neige en mains. Nul doute qu'il venait déjà d'en recevoir une et que ces sales mioches voulaient de nouveau le prendre pour cible. Ils ne s'en privèrent pas. L'occasion de tirer sur une cible vivante et immobilisée ne se présentant que très rarement, c'était une occasion à saisir.

Le pauvre Kisame tentait d'esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas évident pour lui de part sa haute taille naturelle. Sans oublier sa langue soudée à ce bon sang de putain de merdre de lampadaire !

Soudain, il sentit comme une douce chaleur sur le bout de sa langue et vit qu'elle était désormais recouverte d'un liquide visqueux et chaud. **(4)** Passablement dégoûté, Kisame s'émerveilla ensuite de sentir sa langue se décoller. Une fois libéré, ni une ni deux, il se lança à a poursuite des sales mioches qui avaient profités de sa faiblesse pour le canarder. Et il ne se contenterait pas de leur faire peur, il leur ferait regretter leur geste. Il n'avait pas le droit de tuer, mais rien n'avait été mentionné concernant la torture . . .

Soudain, alors qu'il avait le premier fautif à portée de main, un éclat métallique attira son attention dans une vitrine. Kisame s'arrêta net, maintenant hypnotisé par les reflets de la lumière brillant sur le métal de l'objet. L'étiquette indiquant _'Promotion'_ était elle aussi source d'intérêt.

Puis, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, oubliant complètement les enfants et le froid mordant, Kisame entra dans la boutique. Après tout, son bref instant d'impuissance n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés. Il lui avait permis de gagner un temps considérable dans la recherche du cadeau. Comme quoi une mauvaise expérience ne pouvait pas être que néfaste. Son sourire s'élargissant davantage, Kisame se demanda comment Kabuto réagirait lorsqu'il ouvrirait son cadeau.

Le commerçant le regarda tout en se frottant les mains. Enfin un client, son premier de la soirée ! Dire qu'il aurait dû être bien au chaud devant sa cheminée avec sa femme et sa fille . . . Mais non, la Godaïme avait fait une annonce publique comme quoi tous les magasins devaient être ouverts de 21h00 à 23h00. Nan mais il lui en ficherait des idées tordues à celle-là !

Le bruit des pas de l'homme le fit revenir à lui et il se concentra sur ce qui serait sûrement sa seule vente de la journée.

"Je peux vous aider euh . . . monsieur ?" **(5)**

"Ouais. J'espère que c'est solide votre camelote en vitrine."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Kisame pour Kabuto : un objet métallique solide ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(1)** L'autrice parie qu'il y en a qui ont pensé à autre chose . . . XD

**(2)** Itachi, pas Kisame. n.n

**(3)** Alors que c'est pourtant lui qui est en tort !

**(4)** Qu'est-ce d'après vous ? L'autrice attend vos suggestions. n.n

**(5)** Notez l'hésitation du vendeur ! XD

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Kisame : "Euh . . . C'est moi ou je passe pour un être débile, insipide, lunatique et qui idolâtre Itachi ?"

- Moi : o.O "Comment as-tu fait pour connaître ces mots ? Ils ne devraient normalement pas faire parti de ton vocabulaire !"

- Kisame : "Itachi m'en apprend deux ou trois comme ça parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un inculte à côté de lui qui risquerait de le dévaloriser. Quand je lui ai demandé la signification de sa phrase, il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Mais ça lui fait plaisir, alors . . ."

- Moi : --' "Je . . . vois . . ."

- Kisame : "Hey ! Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question !"

- Moi : "Hein ? Ah euh oui . . . Et bien ma réponse est : correct ! Kisame, tu es le maillon fort !"

- Kisame : o.O "Hein ?"

- Moi : "Laisse tomber . . . En fait t'es le maillon faible . . ."

- Kisame : O.o "Hein ?"

- Moi : --' "Des reviews ?"


	3. Jirôbô, un idéal prédéfini

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl ou Sesshy's wife

**Disclamer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Jirôbô

**Couple :** Hmmm . . . Si je vous le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise . . .

- Jirôbô : "Pourquoi cette cachotterie m'effraye-t-elle plus qu'elle ne me soulage ?"

- Moi : "Ce n'est point mon problème très cher." n.n

- Jirôbô : "Mais ce que les lecteurs vont avoir sous les yeux l'est !"

- Moi : "Exact. Mais qui te dis que ça ne leur plaira pas ?"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Suatsu** -- Je crois que Kisame est le perso pour qui les idées se sont enchaînées les plus vite. Je l'aime pas plus que ça, mais j'aime bien écrire sur lui. Pour la suite, et notamment le cadeau, je pense (et surtout j'espère) que tu ne seras pas déçue. Héhéhé !

**Maki** -- T'inquiète, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. n.n Et sinon oui, Kisame est un abruti, mas ça lui va si bien ! XD Pour les couples, si il y en aura. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais les laisser en implicite ou les mettre au grand jour . . .

**GaBy** -- Ravie que le chapitre sur Kisame t'ait plu. Pour le cadeau, tu le sauras au moment voulu, soit au dernier chapitre ! n.n

**Lullaby12** -- Wai ! Vive les fanclub anti-Sasuke ! Si tu as des idées quand au liquide non identifié, je t'écoute . . .

**Mikau32** -- Mais il le sait déjà, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est planqué derrière une chaise ? n.n Mais il a pas fini d'en baver ! Héhéhé ! Expose-moi tes idées, je suis tout ouïe de savoir ce que j'ai bien pu vous inspirer. Si tu ne veux pas prendre de risque de 'spoiler' (sait-on jamais, hein ?) n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP. n.n

Et au sujet de Kisame, j'ai une fic en coécriture avec fleurdpine sur lui. Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu . . . Même si elle est en stand-by pour l'instant . . . u.u

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 3 : Jirôbô, un idéal prédéfini_

Avançant malgré la tempête qui hurlait au dehors, Jirôbô ne quittait pas son morceau de papier des yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait songé offrir un cadeau à cette personne. Et voilà que son vœu le plus cher se réalisait enfin . . . Et en plus il avait une bonne excuse : il était obligé de le lui acheter.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui acheter. Même s'il était plutôt restreint niveau budget. Orochimaru faisait peut-être parti des trois sannin légendaires, mais il était plutôt radin niveau salaire. Heureusement que lui et Kabuto les avaient conviés une semaine auparavant pour leur expliquer la proposition de Tsunade, ce qui avait permis à Jirôbô d'économiser en se serrant un peu la ceinture niveau alimentation.

Les réponses avaient été mitigées. Kimimaro avait vaguement évoqué un piège, Tayuya ne voulait pas revoir les pechnos de Konoha et lui n'en avait strictement rien eu à faire. Seuls Kidômaru, Sakon et Ukon avait semblés intéressés, mais pas par le fait d'aller fêter Noël à Konoha, non. Ils voyaient plutôt qu'ils avaient un combat à finir. Ne pas l'avoir remporté les frustrait énormément.

Mais Orochimaru avait décidé : ils iraient. Tous. Et ils y étaient allés. Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, Jirôbô ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il aurait même béni Kami-sama s'il avait été un tant soit peu croyant ! Jamais une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait, il fallait absolument qu'il en profite.

Côté idées, il en avait quelques unes qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir mettre en action, mais il savait qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle était si fière. Bon, elle était puissante aussi donc elle pouvait bien l'être un peu. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Jirôbô, c'était son manque de féminité.

Tout le monde devait bien le reconnaître, Tayuya n'avait pas, outre ses cheveux longs, une apparence et un comportement très féminin. Elle avait une voix donnant parfois dans les graves, sa poitrine n'était pas très développée et, même dans leur repère, elle ne quittait jamais l'uniforme du quintet d'Oto. Elle ne savait ni cuisiner, ni coudre, ni repasser. Mais surtout, surtout . . . Elle était vulgaire. Très vulgaire. Beaucoup trop !

Et cela avait tendance à gêner Jirôbô qui avait été élevé, avant qu'Orochimaru ne le recueille, dans une famille où la femme était une déesse et devait symboliser la perfection. Autant dire qu'il était tombé bien bas avec Tayuya. Parce que question féminité et bonne éducation, le problème se posait bien là. Elle était tout l'opposé de ce qu'on lui avait toujours inculqué. C'était pour ça qu'il passait son temps à la reprendre. Mais à part l'énerver d'avantage, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir de résultats concluants.

Mais ça allait changer aujourd'hui, il le sentait. Il lui ferait un cadeau qui la pousserait à être féminine. Et il n'était pas dit qu'il ne réussirait pas, même juste pour quelques secondes. Juste qu'il la voit telle qu'elle devrait être avant de mourir. Car Tayuya le tuerait certainement. Mais au moins, il pourrait mourir heureux.

Tout à ses pensées, Jirôbô ne vit pas la plaque de verglas juste sous son pied droit. Alors ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il dérapa dessus et tomba la tête la première. Tête qui heurta violement la vitrine d'un magasin. Le ninja d'Oto vit immédiatement trente-six chandelles.

Se relevant lentement tout en se massant le crâne, Jirôbô ne put s'empêcher de jurer contre le climat polaire de Konoha. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça **(1)** mais c'était tout de même très désagréable de marcher dans quinze centimètres de poudreuse. En plus les toits étaient impraticables avec toute la neige les recouvrant, sans oublier les risques de verglas. Sauter de maison en maison aurait été légèrement suicidaire. _Quoi que la terre ferme aussi est dangereuse,_ songea Jirôbô en massant la bosse naissante sur son front.

Soudain, le contenu de la vitrine lui sauta aux yeux. Kami-sama, comment cela était-il possible ? Il ne rêvait pas ? Jirôbô se pinça la joue et la douleur lui assura que non. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être un mirage provoqué par une éventuelle commotion cérébrale. Alors ce qu'il voyait était bien réel . . . Bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net, le jeune homme rentra dans la boutique.

Le carillon de la porte fit sursauter la vendeuse qui somnolait. Un instant, elle paniqua, se demandant où elle pouvait bien être. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître son magasin et d'identifier une silhouette qui s'approchait du comptoir sans quitter du regard le produit exposé en vitrine.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle ne fermerait pas sans avoir vendu au moins une chose . . . Enfin c'était quand même une soirée de perdue puisqu'elle ne la passait pas avec sa famille. Mais, d'un naturel à plus se préoccuper des autres que d'elle, la pensée qu'il y aurait au moins deux personnes heureuses ce soir l'emplit de joie.

"C'est pour votre fiancée, monsieur ?"

Jirôbô rougit violement à cette évocation et préféra dévier le sujet.

"Et si vous m'indiquiez plutôt le prix . . ."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Jirôbô pour Tayuya : une humiliation suivie d'une mort certaine ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(1)** C'est sûr que sa graisse le protège du froid ! XD L'autrice rigole, mais il est reconnu (pas officiellement l'autrice avoue, mais elle a des preuves dans son entourage) que les gens bien portants souffrent moins du froid que les autres.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Jirôbô : --' "Quand j'avais dit que je le sentais pas . . ."

- Moi : "Ben quoi ?" XD

- Jirôbô : "Nan mais pour une fois que j'apparaîs dans une fic, tu m'envoies me suicider direct ! Et en plus tu me refourgues un vieux sens unique bien pourri !"

- Moi : "Qui te dis que ça finira forcément comme ça, hein ?"

- Jirôbô : "Tayuya va me tuer, c'est évident ! Et puis elle ne pourrait jamais être amoureuse de moi, elle passe son temps à m'insulter !"

- Moi : "Qui aime bien châtie bien." n.n

- Jirôbô : --' "Je ne suis pas sûr que dans son cas ce soit de l'amour . . . ni même de l'affection . . ."

- Moi : "Des reviews ?" n.n


	4. Hayate, abus de confiance

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl aka Sesshy's wife

**Disclamer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Hayate

**Couple :** Juste une suspicion non fondée d'une personne bizarre.

- Hayate : "T'es pas sympa avec moi."

- Moi : "Pourquoi ?"

- Hayate : "Mais le . . ."

- Moi : "Ah non ! Spoile pas !"

- Hayate : --' "C'est toi qui m'as posé une question, je te signale."

- Moi : "Bonne lecture !" n.n

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**GaBy** -- Tu as encore le temps de patienter jusqu'au dernier chapitre pour connaître la véritable nature des cadeaux . . . Même si certains seront beaucoup plus faciles à deviner que d'autres.

Oh et ce n'est pas une assonance en –k mais une allitération. L'assonance c'est une répétition de voyelles et l'allitération une répétition de consonnes n.n Désolée, mais étant en Lettres Modernes, je ne pouvais laisser passer ça . . . Et puis faut bien que ce que j'apprends serve de temps en temps . . . n.n'

**lissou** -- Ravie que cela te plaise. J'espère que ce sera le cas tout au long des chapitres.

**lullaby12** -- Jirôbô/Tayuya trop mimi ensemble . . . Euh ouais . . . Vite fait en passant peut-être . . . n.n'

**Suatsu** -- La patience est une très bonne qualité.

**Chibi Maakuro** -- Je sais que ce chapitre était court, mais c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Jirôbô et j'avais un peu de mal à enchaîner les idées ou plutôt à en trouver de nouvelles. Mais les prochains sont un peu plus longs . . . Enfin je crois . . .

**Miyu Satzuke** -- Pour Itachi, hors du fait qu'il est plus facile à écrire quand il agit ainsi, il y a une raison spéciale à son comportement. n.n

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 4 : Hayate, abus de confiance_

L'arbitre avançait prudemment dans la rue, bien emmitouflé dans son manteau double épaisseur, son écharpe, ses moufles, son bonnet et ses caches oreilles. Etant de constitution fragile, il ne manquerait plus qu'il n'attrape un mauvais coup de froid. Il se chopait tous les virus qui traînaient, alors il valait mieux tenter de limiter les dégâts.

Et l'hiver était la période qu'il haïssait le plus. En général, il passait deux des trois mois couché et malade comme un chien. Il suffisait que quelqu'un éternue pour qu'il se chope son rhume. La plus petite toux pouvait lui faire attraper la rhino-pharyngite de l'autre. Si il ne faisait pas attention aux toilettes, c'était la gastro-entérite qui le guettait.

Sa vie n'était décidemment pas facile. Qu'avait-il fait à Kami-sama dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Enfin pour le moment il était en vie et, à part la légère toux qui ne le quittait jamais, il était en bonne santé. Alors il allait vite fait se dépêcher de trouver un cadeau et il rentrerait se mettre au chaud devant le feu de la cheminée.

Trouver un cadeau . . . Hmm . . . Comment s'appelait celui pour qui il devait risquer de passer les prochaines semaines cloué au lit avec de la fièvre déjà ? Tentant tant bien que mal de sortir le morceau de papier de sa poche **(1)**, Hayate regarda une énième fois le nom qui y était inscrit : Sasori. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le propriétaire. Pourtant il avait entendu son nom aujourd'hui. Deux fois même.

Alors pourquoi sa tête ne lui revenait pas ? Bah, tant pis. Il valait mieux qu'il trouve d'abord un cadeau susceptible d'être offert. Après il aviserait. D'abord trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir retourner au chaud. Cette pensée encouragea le jeune homme qui sentit des ailes lui pousser. Oui, il allait lui trouver son cadeau.

Mais voilà, au bout d'une heure, c'était toujours le néant ! Il n'avait rien trouvé, il ne s'était pas rappelé à qui appartenait le nom et, qui plus est, il commençait à être sérieusement gelé ! Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps lui indiquaient que s'il ne se dépêchait pas bientôt, la suite logique des évènements ne lui plairait pas du tout.

Alors Hayate pris une décision importante : il achèterait le premier objet pas trop cher **(2)** et pas trop nul qu'il verrait. Fort de cette pensée, il inspecta rapidement la vitrine de pas mal de boutiques, sans succès.

Soudain, une devanture attira son attention. Ou plutôt le gros écriteau clignotant annonçant : _'Ici on liquide tout, 23h00 dernier délais !'_. Ne réfléchissant ni une ni deux fois, Hayate fonça dans le magasin. Enfin le magasin, c'était peut-être beaucoup dire. _C'est un véritable capharnaüm !,_ jugea tout de suite l'arbitre.

Des piles de toutes sortes de choses étaient dispersées au petit bonheur la chance un peu partout. _Des piles pas très stables,_ remarque Hayate alors que celle à côté de laquelle il passait tremblait. Faisant rapidement le tour du propriétaire, le jeune homme chercha désespérément quelque chose à acheter. Mais rien ne lui paraissait pouvoir être offert.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

Hayate se retourna précipitamment, manquant de renverser une pile d'assiettes sales au passage. Un petit vieux tout rabougrit et tout ridé avec une longue barbe blanche lui faisait face, un sourire engageant sur le visage. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

"Attention, si on casse, on paye."

_C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a organisé son magasin de cette façon,_ songea Hayate. Mais bon, il lui proposait son aide et il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

"Je suis désolé. En fait, je cherche un cadeau à offrir à quelqu'un, seulement . . ." commença Hayate.

"Seulement vous ne savez pas quoi offrir." finit le grand-père.

"C'est cela." admit le jeune homme.

"Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?" le pressa le marchand.

"Et bien, c'est-à-dire que . . . je ne connais pas son visage. Je ne vois même pas qui est cette personne." confessa honteusement Hayate.

"Hmmm . . . C'est encore plus compliqué que d'offrir un cadeau à la fille que l'on aime en secret, hein ? réfléchit l'antiquaire tout en tirant sur sa barbe. Et que représente cette personne pour vous, que je puisse vous aider à dénicher ce qui conviendrait."

"Mais rien du tout !"

"Alors pourquoi vouloir lui acheter un cadeau ?" demanda malicieusement le petit vieux.

"On ne peut aller contre les ordres de la Godaïme sans craindre pour sa vie." soupira le jeune homme.

"Je vois . . ."

"Vous voyez quoi ?"

"En fait, notre Hokage a bon cœur. Elle veut vous aider à vous déclarer à cette personne."

"Arrêtez un peu ! Je vous ai dit que je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve."

"Le ? Donc c'est un homme, non ?" en déduisit le grand-père.

"Oui. C'est la seule chose dont je sois certain."

"Alors c'est déjà un bon point de connaître son identité sexuelle. Vous avez un nom ?"

Hayate fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa poche pour en ressortir le petit papier.

"Sasori."

"Ah ! Ne cherchez plus, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !"

"C'est vrai ?" se réjouit Hayate.

"Bien sûr. Suivez-moi jeune homme. Enfin vous êtes bien un homme, hein ? Parce qu'emmitouflé comme ça et avec votre façon de sursauter, j'avoue que je me suis posé la question. D'ailleurs je me la pose encore."

Hayate sentit un gros poids écraser ses épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Pourquoi était-il entré ? Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à errer dans la rue. Mais rien ne garantissait qu'il aurait trouvé. Alors que ce grand-père, lui, il avait visiblement quelque chose d'adéquat à lui proposer. Ne pas suivre la petite voix qui lui disait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Garder courage. Il paierait et après il en serait débarrassé. Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration avant d'avancer d'un pas.

"Pensez ce que vous voulez mais montrez-moi l'objet en question, s'il vous plait."

_Comme ça je pourrais partir plus vite,_ ajouta-t-il _in peto_ tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas au petit homme.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Hayate pour Sasori : un objet acheté sur recommandation d'un pépé bizarre ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(1)** Avec des moufles c'est pas facile ! XD

**(2)** Ben oui, quasi tout son salaire passe dans les frais médicaux, le pauvre . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Hayate : "Mais c'est quoi ce petit vieux ?"

- Moi : "Ben le vendeur."

- Hayate : "Mais il est dérangé de naissance ou c'est spécialement pour cette fic ?"

- Moi : "Ça doit être de naissance, enfin je pense." n.n

- Hayate : "Si j'attrape la crève, je porte plainte !"

- Moi : "Euh . . . reviews ?" n.n'


	5. Chôji, my love forever

**Titre : **Kurisumasu !

**Auteur : **Sesshy-girl aka Sesshy's wife

**Disclaimer : **Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Chôji

**Couple :** Hmmm . . . Vous verrez bien. Même si vous ne pourrez jamais le deviner, et pour cause ! XD

- Chôji : "Y'a de la bouffe au moins ?"

- Moi : --' "On voit tout de suite tes centres d'intérêt, y'a pas à dire . . ."

- Chôji : "Mais du moment qu'il y a de la bouffe, moi ça me va."

- Moi : --' "Okaaaay . . . Et si vous passiez à la lecture de ce qui suit ?"

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**lullaby12** -- Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise. n.n (Ouais copyright donc ! XD) J'avoue m'être amusée (aux dépends du pauvre Hayate j'avoue . . . T.T) en écrivant ce chapitre.

**Maki** -- Hayate fait aussi parti de mes perso préférés dans Naruto. Mais il meurt trop vite . . . T.T (Baki Temeeeeeee ! è.é) En fait son apparition à ce chapitre est un pur hasard. Oui, je tire au sort l'ordre de passage des perso. Donc je ne sais jamais sur qui je vais tomber à l'avance. n.n Et puis si tu aimes cette bande, les prochains chapitres où apparaîtront Izumo, Kotetsu, Gemna, Raidô, Iruka & cie devraient te plaire. Enfin je l'espère . . . n.n' Pour les cadeaux, ouais, c'est le principe de vous laissez mariner. J'aime bien vous imaginer en train de vous torturer les méninges pour trouver quel pourrait être le cadeau évoqué. _Autrice sadique qui s'amuse ? Naaaaaaaan ! Jamais ! XD_

**Leblondinet** -- Ah ! Une nouvelle tête ! Merci d'avoir lu les premiers chapitres de ma fic et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. n.n Au sujet des cadeaux . . . Héhéhé ! Bis --¤ _Autrice sadique qui s'amuse ? Naaaaaaaan ! Jamais ! XD_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 5 : Chôji, my love forever_

Avançant aussi vite que le lui permettait les quinze centimètres de neige recouvrant le sol, Chôji savait parfaitement où il allait. Et surtout, ce qu'il allait offrir. Bon d'accord, il ignorait tout de ce Kotetsu, qui devait néanmoins être un examinateur car son nom ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu, mais son cadeau ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir. C'était universel.

Malgré la bise qui semblait vouloir le repousser comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser avancer, Chôji continuait courageusement. Mais moins que le cadeau à acheter, c'était surtout la perspective du buffet qui lui donnait l'envie de rentrer. Les effluves avaient été discrets, mais ils avaient été réels. Le jeune garçon en salivait d'avance.

Alors il continua. Pour s'occuper un peu, il pensa que c'était dommage qu'il n'ai pas eu le cadeau à offrir à Shikamaru. Il savait ce qui lui aurait fait plaisir, vu qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Quant à Ino . . . Hmmm . . . Oh, il avait deux idées pour elle. La première était un bon engageant que la politesse et la gentillesse étaient gratuites et qu'elles payaient même en retour. Mais la connaissant, elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. La deuxième était un bon pour un repas gratuit dans le restaurant de grillades le plus copieux de Konoha. Après tout, Ino était toute maigre et grossir un peu ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, bien au contraire. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de se laisser dépérir pour un gars qui ne la regarderait ni ne l'aimerait jamais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Chôji ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était arrivé et il entra par réflexe. Ce fut la vendeuse qui le tira de sa rêverie.

"Tiens, Chôji-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?"

L'adolescent mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Reconnaissant sa vendeuse préférée (elle lui donnait toujours un petit paquet de bonbons) il lui sourit en retour.

"Je viens juste faire un achat de dernière minute. J'en ai juste pour quelques secondes."

"Prend tout ton temps, lui répondit-elle avec gentillesse. Tu es mon premier client de la soirée alors un peu de compagnie ne me déplaît pas."

Chôji rougit légèrement, comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme était gentille avec lui, soit tout le temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'intimidait parfois. Elle était toujours gentille, calme, souriante et compréhensive. Tout l'opposé d'Ino en fait.

Secouant la tête, attrapant un panier puis disparaissant entre les rayons pour que la vendeuse ne le voit pas prendre une jolie teinte pivoine, Chôji se concentra sur ses achats. Il avait décidé de prendre un assortiment, le plus complet possible. Délaissant sans regret les petits formats, il s'intéressa aux maxi. Et, bien qu'il connaissait tous les parfums par cœur, il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre tout son temps pour choisir.

_Alors . . . un au fromage, un à la moutarde, un saveur barbecue, un à la bolognaise, un salé, un à l'échalote, un au poulet, un au paprika, un au bacon et puis . . . encore un au fromage et à la bolognaise . . . et aussi . . . encore un salé, tout le monde aime quand elles sont salées._

Estimant qu'il en avait assez, Chôji rajouta néanmoins trois ou quatre paquets petit format pour pouvoir grignoter sur le chemin du retour. En avisant un qu'il avait toujours dédaigné prendre, il hésita, rougit légèrement et le plaça néanmoins avec les autres. Le panier remplit, il se dirigea vers la caisse.

La vendeuse le regarda approcher, un sourire amusé étirant toujours ses lèvres. Elle l'aimait bien ce petit. Il était toujours souriant et avait toujours une parole gentille pour elle. En un mot, il la considérait comme une jeune femme normale et pas comme une vulgaire décoration du magasin qui n'était là que pour faire payer les clients une fois leurs produits choisis. Parce que pour certains, elle n'était que ça, et ils n'hésitaient pas à passer leur mauvaise humeur sur elle, sous prétexte que c'était trop cher.

Non, le jeune adolescent, lui, lui faisait plaisir à chaque fois qu'il venait rien que par sa présence. Elle se sentait à chaque fois utile et elle revivait l'espace d'un instant. Et aujourd'hui, en ce jour de Noël solitaire, elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir.

Chôji déposa ses achats sur le comptoir avec un petit sourire gêné. Elle allait le prendre pour un ventre sur pattes avec tout ce qu'il avait pris . . . Enfin c'était le cas, mais là . . .

"C'est pour offrir ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Chôji roula des yeux étonnés.

"Co . . . Comment vous le savez ?"

"Parce que, gloussa la jeune femme, tu es un client régulier depuis déjà plusieurs années. Et je sais approximativement ce que tu achètes à chaque fois. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je te vois acheter une telle quantité en une seule fois. Je présume donc que les paquets au format familial sont ce que tu vas offrir et que les petits sont pour toi. Je me trompe ?"

"Euh . . . N . . . non." bafouilla Chôji. Il était sidéré d'apprendre qu'il était si prévisible que ça.

"Allez, comme c'est Noël, je te fais le tout à moitié prix !"

"A . . . arigatô gozaimasu . . ."

"Je te fais un paquet cadeau ?"

"Euh . . . Ou . . . oui. S'il vous plait." continua de bafouiller l'adolescent.

"Tu sais, Chôji-kun, je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais me tutoyer."

"Ano . . . ano . . ."

"Tiens ?"

La jeune femme souleva un paquet auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention. Elle le regarda avec curiosité avant de prendre un air navré.

"Je suis désolée, Chôji-kun. Je t'ai fais payer un paquet qui a dû tomber dans ton panier par erreur. Je vais te rembourser."

"N . . . non. Ce n'est pas la peine, je . . ., commença-t-il, C'est moi qui ai voulu le prendre parce que . . . parce que . . ."

"Parce que ?" l'encouragea la jeune femme.

"Parce que . . . parce que . . ."

Chôji était désormais aussi rouge, si ce n'était plus, qu'un kilo de tomates trop mûres. Maintenant il savait ce que ressentait Hinata quand elle était prise de ses crises de bafouillage. Et sincèrement, il compatirait à l'avenir. Mais là, pour l'instant, il avait un plus gros problème à régler. Inspirant à fond, il se lança.

"Parcequejevoulaisvous,pardonte,l'offrirpourNoëletcommejesaisquelesfemmesfonttrèsattentionàleurpoidsj'aiprisdesallégéespournepasquevous,pardontu,grossissesàcausedemoi!JoyeuxNoël!"

Déposant rapidement sa monnaie sur le comptoir et prenant ses paquets, Chôji sortit du magasin en quatrième vitesse, laissant là une vendeuse complètement stupéfaite. Puis, lentement, elle commença à sourire tout en regardant le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains. Décidément, ce petit bonhomme était vraiment à part. C'était bien le premier client qui lui offrait un cadeau, bien qu'un peu étrange mais c'était quand même un cadeau.

Elle songea qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner son paquet de bonbons habituel. Tant pis, elle lui en donnerait deux la prochaine fois. Et puis elle lui offrirait certainement quelque chose pour le remercier de sa gentille attention. Après tout, il le méritait bien.

"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Chôji-kun."

De son côté, Chôji courait tant bien que mal **(1)** tout en essayant de conserver son équilibre. Il n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir dit ça ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu réussir ? Bah peu importait maintenant puisque le mal était fait.

Toujours nerveux, Chôji ralentit néanmoins, ouvrit l'un de ses paquet et commença à se goinfrer, comme à son habitude. C'était fou ce qu'il y avait comme neige ! Et comme c'était fatiguant ! Trop fatiguant pour continuer sans reprendre des forces.

Alors Chôji mangea, mangea et mangea encore. Tant et si bien qu'il entama sans s'en rendre compte l'assortiment destiné à Kotetsu.

"Ah !, s'exclama l'adolescent, j'ai encore oublié de lui demander son nom ! Tant pis, je le ferai la prochaine fois."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Chôji pour Kotetsu : un assortiment à moitié mangé ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_(1)** C'est-à-dire qu'il sautait bizarrement d'un pied sur l'autre à cause de la neige, comme au ralenti. 

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

- Moi : "Bon, je crois que cette fois-ci, c'était assez (pour ne pas dire très) facile de trouver le cadeau, non ? n.n

- Chôji : "Moi je mange, alors ça me va."

- Moi : --' "Merci, ça j'avais fini par le comprendre, tu vois."

- Chôji : "J'espère que le buffet ne sera pas froid quand j'arriverai . . ."

- Moi : _Sourire sadique._ "Un buffet ? Quel buffet ? Y'a pas de buffet !"

- Chôji : "Arrête ! Rien ne trompe mon nez en matière de nourriture. Et je peux te dire qu'il y avait de la bouffe !"

- Moi : "Ah, ça ! T'as reçu ton invitation officielle ?"

- Chôji : "Quelle invitation officielle ?"

- Moi : "Mais celle qui te donne le droit daccéder au buffet gratuit et à volonté voyons !"

- Chôji : _Bave rien qu'en y pensant._ "Miam . . ."

- Moi : "Bon, tu l'as ou pas ?"

- Chôji : "Ben . . . euh . . . non . . ."

- Moi : "C'est ballot, hein ? Pas d'invitation, pas de buffet !" _'Et comme je viens juste de l'inventer . . . Hihihi !'_

- Chôji : _'Je demanderai à Shikamaru, il me donnera sûrement la sienne . . .'_

- Moi : _De bonne humeur._ "Bon, des reviews ?" n.n


	6. Ibiki, sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl aka Sesshy's wife

**Disclamer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Ibiki

**Couple :** Aucun.

- Ibiki : "Et pourquoi donc ?"

- Moi : "Et bien, tu as un physique qui effraye facilement les jeunes demoiselles . . . Et puis entre la section et une petite amie, que choisirais-tu ?"

- Ibiki : "La torture sans hésiter !"

- Moi : "Alors la question est réglée !" n.n

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**lullaby12 **-- Ouais, insomnie quand tu nous tiens . . . Enfin ça finira bien par passer un jour, enfin j'espère. Sinon, je te remercie de suivre ma fic, ça me fait plaisir. n.n

**leblondinet** -- J'ai du retard et j'en suis désolée, mais vu que les cours ont repris je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire comme pour poster. Enfin je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. n.n

**mikaaan-chan** -- On peut voir le Tayuya/Jirôbô comme un couple . . . enfin vous verrez bien dans le dernier chapitre, mais le Chôji/Kotetsu n'existe pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'un des perso achète un cadeau à un autre qu'ils finiront en couple. Enfin heureusement parce que sinon j'en plain certains . . . Mais sinon pour décider qui achète un cadeau à qui, oui, je tire au sort. A part pour certains (2 ou 3) que j'étais obligée de faire. Sinon le reste est dû au hasard. Merci de suivre ma fic. n.n

**GaBy27** -- Pour allitération et assonance, c'est pas grave ! C'est juste que pour une fois que je peux ressortir ce que j'apprends en cours ! XD Sinon, ravie que le chapitre sur Chôji t'ait plu. n.n

**Mikau32** -- Je pense qu'il restera un peu plus qu'une miette à Kotetsu, enfin j'espère . . . n.n' Pour le cadeau de Jirôbô . . . Désolée, mais c'est pas ça !

**Miyu Satzuke** -- Le nombre de chapitre ? Hmmm . . . 43 je crois. Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu au départ. Après peut-être qu'il y en aura un peu plus, on verra bien. n.n

**Maki** -- Correct ! Ton prix ? Euh . . . La satisfaction d'avoir deviné est suffisante, non ? Non ? Ben alors . . . Un grand sourire de ma part ! Tu ne le vois pas mais je te jure que je te fais un grand sourire ! XD Sinon au niveau de Kotetsu et Izumo, perso je préfère Izumo. n.n

Quant à la longueur . . . Héhéhé . . . _Mode autrice sadique on._

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 6 : Ibiki, sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles._

Ibiki aimait l'hiver et la neige. Pas pour leur beauté ni pour le fait que cela annonçait Noël, non. Sa raison était beaucoup moins louable. Si il aimait l'hiver en lui-même, et donc la neige, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait se livrer à des tortures différentes de celles de l'été, saison qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup. Par contre, il trouvait l'automne et le printemps fades et peu amusants.

En été il aimait recouvrir ses victimes de miel ou de confiture et les attacher à proximité d'une fourmilière, de fourmis rouges bien entendu, ou d'une ruche. C'était toujours amusant de les voir se débattre en vain. Il appréciait aussi les habiller avec plusieurs épaisseurs, les attacher en plein soleil et manger de délicieuses glaces rafraîchissantes devant eux ainsi que boire de bonnes boissons fraîches. Cela faisait tant de bien par cette chaleur.

En hiver, au contraire, il aimait plonger ses victimes, nues bien entendu, dans une rivière gelée ou dans un tas de neige glacée. Et les laisser attachés dehors ensuite. Après ils lui servaient de cibles pour son entraînement quotidien au lancer de boules de neige. Et tant d'autres qu'il ne pouvait toute les citer. Mais il préférait néanmoins les tortures directes où le sang giclait à flot. C'était tellement plus grisant . . .

Nul besoin de préciser qu'Ibiki faisait partie, pour son plus grand plaisir et au plus grand malheur de ses victimes, de la section tortures et interrogatoires des services secrets de Konoha dont il était le chef. Il avait un don pour la psychologie humaine et savait trouver le point faible de chacun.

C'était ce qu'il tentait de faire en cet instant, debout au milieu de la place, insensible au froid mordant et à la neige glacée qui s'infiltrait dans son col et mouillait ses vêtements. Hinata. Hyûga Hinata. C'était à elle qu'il lui incombait de trouver un cadeau. Alors autant lui trouver quelque chose d'utile. Et pour que ça le soit, il lui fallait trouver ses points faibles pour qu'elle puisse les renforcer.

_Hyûga Hinata . . ._ Ibiki n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Même si elle avait énormément progressée depuis l'examen chûnin, elle présentait encore de nombreuses failles et faiblesses dont la plus grande était sans conteste sa grande gentillesse. Honnêtement, durant l'examen, il avait pensé comme Hyûga Neji qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être ninja. Mais elle avait su le convaincre comme à peu près tout le monde présent dans la salle à ce moment. Elle avait fait preuve d'un très grand courage et d'une grande détermination face à son cousin pourtant bien plus fort qu'elle. Ses progrès étaient partis de ce jour. Et, malgré sa timidité et sa grande sensibilité, elle était devenue une ninja puissante et respectée.

Mais encore trop sensible. C'était sur ce point qu'il devait se concentrer pour trouver quelque chose à lui offrir. Mais il devait faire attention à son choix. Hinata était quand même l'héritière naturelle de la Sôke et, qui plus est, de la famille Hyûga, l'une des plus influente de Konoha, pour ne pas dire la plus influente. Il devait prendre en compte les retombées que cela aurait pour lui. Il ne tenait pas à être déchu de son poste.

Non, cela n'arriverait pas. Ils ne trouveraient personne ne plus compétant que lui. Ou à la limite Anko. Oui, elle pourrait correspondre par son tempérament excité et tordu. Mais elle l'était peut-être justement un peu trop. C'était un poste qui demandait un certain doigté et contrôle de ses émotions. Anko était trop impulsive.

Le deuxième candidat, ou plutôt la deuxième candidate qui lui vint à l'esprit était une jeune fille récemment entrée chez eux et qui faisait du bon travail. Tenten si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais comme elle était encore novice, elle n'avait aucune chance de lui succéder pour l'instant. Même si elle apprenait vite. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Enfin bon, il s'égarait là ! D'abord penser à son cadeau avant de penser à son prochain successeur ou plutôt à sa prochaine successeuse. Majorité féminine . . . Les femmes révèleraient-elles enfin leur véritable nature ? Au moins, Ibiki était sûr que la jeune Hyûga ne serait jamais candidate à ce poste et cela le soulagea.

Alors, que pourrait-il trouver pour la renforcer et la pousser à dépasser ses sentiments ? Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et fit paraître son visage balafré plus inquiétant. Tant et si bien que les enfants qui couraient en hurlant être poursuivis pour un requin mutant s'arrêtèrent net pour repartir de plus belle. Plus aucun doute pour eux, le Père Fouétard était venu les punir d'avoir lancé quelques boules de neiges au requin mutant qui était collé comme un imbécile au lampadaire. Ils avaient toujours pensé que cet homme n'était qu'un personnage inventé pour terroriser les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages et qu'il portait une longue barbe noire, à l'inverse du Père Noël. Mais là, en cet instant précis, ils étaient tout à fait prêt à revoir leur jugement.

Et soudain Ibiki eut un flash. Il savait où trouver le cadeau parfait. Regardant sa montre, il se mit rapidement en mouvement avant que le délai imposé par la Godaïme n'expire. Il ne craignait rien ni personne. Plus depuis qu'il s'était fait torturé par des ninjas ennemis après l'échec de sa mission.

Il avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait cru mourir mille fois. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Et, finalement, alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer, ses compagnons de Konoha étaient venus le sauver, même s'ils pensaient qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Mais il s'en était sorti et, peu de temps après son rétablissement complet, il était rentré dans la section tortures et interrogatoires. Et il aimait son métier. Chaque fois qu'il torturait un ninja ennemi il avait l'impression que la douleur de ses cicatrices diminuait un peu. Et jamais il n'avait échoué. Tous avaient fini par lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ce qui faisait de lui, le ninja le plus compétant de la section. Ce n'était pas par son physique impressionnant pour qui ne le connaissait pas qu'il en était le chef, non. Mais bien par compétence.

Et, cet homme qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, avait en fait une faille. Même s'il ne l'aurait admit pour rien au monde ! Et oui lui, le terrible Ibiki Morino, le sadique comme certains le surnommaient, tremblait devant la Godaïme et craignait comme un petit enfant qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

Alors attention à vous qui êtes maintenant dans le secret ! Ibiki Morino, chef de la section tortures et interrogatoires des services secrets de Konoha, vous promet une agonie lente et douloureuse si son secret devait être révélé et il vous en tiendrait personnellement pour responsable. Alors un conseil si vous voulez rester en vie et sans être défigurés pour toujours : évitez les fuites d'information !

Pour en revenir à notre homme, il marchait d'un bon pas comme si les quinze centimètres de neige n'avaient pas existé. Il arriva donc bien vite en vue de l'endroit où il avait souhaité se rendre. Poussant la porte sans ménagement, il entra.

Le vieux propriétaire de la boutique sursauta en entendant le carillon de la porte. Il n'espérait vraiment plus personne. Mais enfin un client se présentait. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Cependant, quand il vit le client en question il s'assombrit. Visiblement, il ne vendrait rien aujourd'hui.

"Alors ?" se renseigna Ibiki.

Le vieil homme s'y attendait. C'était à chaque fois pareil.

"Rien de nouveau aujourd'hui non plus. Je n'en ai vendu que deux exemplaires. Aucun autre depuis."

"Je ne comprends pas . . . Ce livre est pourtant complet et il y a même des illustrations et des accessoires en cadeau. Pourquoi ne se vent-il pas ?"

"Peut-être parce que les centres d'intérêts des gens sont différents des vôtres." répondit avec philosophie le libraire.

"Je le sais bien. Mais aucun ninja ne peut être entièrement efficace en mission s'il n'a jamais lu ce livre ! C'est une des bases de l'apprentissage !" se renfrogna Ibiki.

"Je ne pense pas que les aspirants ou même les chûnin en aient besoin. Ce livre est plus réservé aux ninjas ayant plus d'expérience et pour lesquels les missions sont plus dangereuses. Et puis si tout le monde l'achetait, vous auriez moins de travail, vous ne croyez pas ?" tenta de l'apaiser le vendeur.

Ibiki y réfléchit. Peut-être le vieil homme n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort. Mais lui resterait toujours le meilleur quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'empêchait qu'il avait mis tout son cœur à écrire un livre que seules deux personnes avaient acheté. Quel gâchis . . . Enfin mieux valait uniquement deux personnes que pas de personne du tout.

"Vous m'en emballez un ?"

"Vous achetez une de vos œuvres ?" **(1)** manqua de s'étrangler le libraire.

"Oui. C'est pour offrir, tenta de se justifier Ibiki. Oh, laissez-moi juste le temps d'y apposer mon autographe."

Le vieil homme le regarda un instant gribouiller, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement, **(2)** quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une signature. Puis il s'attaqua à la dédicace que le libraire fut incapable de déchiffrer. **(3)**

Une fois qu'il eu fini et que le paquet fut fait, Ibiki paya et sortit de la librairie avec un dernier signe de la main. Le vieil homme le regarda partir en songeant qu'il était vraiment bizarre. Mais bon, au moins il lui aurait évité d'être venu pour rien en cette soirée glaciale.

Ibiki se dépêcha de rentrer à la salle d'entraînement qu'ils avaient transformée, pour l'occasion, en salle des festivités. Il était un peu contrarié d'avoir dû acheter l'une de ses œuvres au lieu de prendre une de celles qu'il avait chez lui, mais la Godaïme n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il fallait _acheter_ le cadeau ? Pas offrir quelque chose leur appartenant déjà, non. Acheter.

Et aucun doute qu'elle aurait su qu'il avait désobéit s'il l'avait fait. Et Ibiki ne tenait pas du tout à essuyer les foudres destructrices de leur nouveau Hokage. Alors il avait joué la carte de la prudence. Tant pis s'il avait dû payer. Après tout, il ne serait pas le seul. Et puis son cadeau était ce qu'il fallait à Hinata pour qu'elle s'affirme un peu plus en tant que ninja. Même si elle aurait dû y arriver par elle-même sans qu'il doive dépenser quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Ibiki secoua la tête.

"Et puis mince. Faut pas être radin ! C'est Noël quand même !"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau d'Ibiki à Hinata : une de ses œuvres illustrée et avec accessoires ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(1)** "Vos" parce qu'à part le vieil homme, et Ibiki lui-même, personne ne sait que c'est lui l'auteur des romans à l'eau de rose les plus prisés de Konoha. Et oui, Ibiki est sadique, mais c'est aussi un grand romantique ! XD Encore une fois, attention à vos vies si jamais cela se savait un jour . . . Ibiki saura d'où viennent les fuites ! Et il saura vous le faire regretter . . .

**(2)** A cause des tortures qu'il a subit, les mains d'Ibiki ne sont plus aussi valides qu'avant. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas lui-même d'être un pro de la torture !

**(3)** Ibiki écrit comme un cochon et ajoutez le fait que le vieil homme doit essayer de déchiffrer à l'envers . . . Pas évident ! XD

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Ibiki : "Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?"

- Moi : "Quoi donc ?"

- Ibiki : "Ça !" _Tend à l'autrice un roman à l'eau de rose dédicacé._

- Moi : "Ben un livre !"

- Ibiki : "Je le vois bien ! Mais pourquoi il est dédicacé à mon nom ?"

- Moi : "Bah parce que t'en es l'auteur."

- Ibiki : "Je n'écris **pas** de romans guimauves ! Ce que j'aime c'est le sang, la souffrance et les cris d'agonie ! Le seul truc que j'aime voir dégouliner c'est le sang, pas des sentiments débiles !"

- Moi : "Tu dis ça, mais en fait t'es un grand romantique dans l'âme. Tu veux juste paraître méchant."

- Ibiki : "Ah ouais ? On va voir si tu penses toujours la même chose une fois que je me serais occupé de toi . . ."

- Moi : "Euh . . . Sans façon, merci. Je dois déjà gérer mes cours, mon boulot et l'écriture de mes fics alors j'ai pas le temps de faire joujou avec toi. Surtout que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance . . ."

- Ibiki : "On trouve toujours le temps . . ." _Sort des instruments à l'air louche._

- Moi : "Euh . . . On m'appelle là ! Faut que j'y aille !" _Part en courant._

- Ibiki : "Attends, on n'a même pas encore commencé !"

- Moi : "Laissez quand même des reviews, j'y répondrais si je suis encore en vie d'ici là . . ."


	7. Temari, jalouse et possessive ?

Sumimasen ! Je sais, j'ai du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée. Mais à peine la rentrée du second semestre (quatrième si on considère que je suis en deuxième année) commencé, on est déjà submergé de boulot, d'exposés et autres choses tout à fait réjouissantes de ce genre . . . En plus, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera et je m'excuse maintenant du retard, car c'est sûr qu'il y en aura . . . TT.TT

Sur ce, bonne lecture . . .

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl aka Sesshy's wife

**Disclaimer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Temari

**Couple :** Je crois que vous comprendrez assez tôt. n.n

- Temari : "Donc tu me fous bien avec quelqu'un."

- Moi : --' "Temari, tu commences à parler vulgairement, je trouve . . ."

- Temari : "Désolée, pourtant j'essaye de me soigner."

- Moi : "Je connais un traitement efficace, si tu veux. Le traitement pamplemousse."

- Temari : "Pamplemousse ?"

- Moi : "Ouais. A chaque fois que tu parleras vulgairement ou de façon inappropriée pour une fille, tu te recevras un pamplemousse dans la tronche et . . ." _L'autrice tombe inconsciente au sol après avoir été heurtée de plein fouet par un pomelo._

- Temari : "Elle devait déjà suivre ce traitement . . . Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent ce qu'est un pomelo, c'est un pamplemousse chinois, jaune (l'écorce comme la chair), de la taille d'un bon melon et que l'on a pas besoin de manger avec du sucre car il est plus doux que le melon rosé. Bon, maintenant, allons voir ce qu'elle a écrit sur moi." _Lit le titre du chapitre. _"Ça commence bien . . ." --'

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**GaBy27 --** Et oui. Ibiki l'éternel sadique ! n.n Sinon oui, j'ai très rarement l'occasion de ressortir mes cours de fac dans une conversation alors j'en profite un peu, j'avoue . . . :p

**mikaaan-chan --** Et oui, Ibiki écrit des romans à l'eau de rose, je l'ai décidé ainsi, justement parce qu'il ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage et que la probabilité que ce soit vrai était infinitésimal ! XD Quant au cadeau, tu verras bien. n.n

**Maki --** Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. n.n Pour les méthodes de torture, ça m'a pris comme ça, d'un coup . . . (tendances sadiques, moi ? Naaaaaaan !) Un exemplaire dédicacé, hein ? J'espère pour toi que tu as le coeur bien accroché et de bons yeux, parce que pour déchiffrer la dédicace . . .

- Ibiki : "ATCHOUM ! Tchh ! J'ai dû attraper froid . . ."

**Lady Ange Shadow --** Merci ô nouvelle lectrice. Merci d'être venue lire ce gros délire qui m'a pris aux environs de Noël. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. n.n

**Mika Ichiwara --** Ah Ah ! Encore une nouvelle tête ! Ou plutôt un nouveau pseudo sur la liste des rewieveurs/veuses. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Quant à savoir les cadeaux . . . Faudra patienter jusqu'au bout ! XD

**lullaby12 --** J'ai réussi à échapper à Ibiki jusque là, mais il est coriace le vieux bougre balafré ! Si je ne m'en sort pas, je voudrais des glaïeuls et du seringa sur ma tombe. Et puis du lilas. Et Gaara, Neji, Sesshômaru, Luciole, Jeile, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru et . . .

**_BOM_**

- Ibiki : "Pour cause de défiance mentale entraînant des crises de delirum aigu et nécessitant un traitement approprié, cette chose qui se prétend autrice sera indisponible pendant quelques temps. Autrement dit, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec elle . . ."

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

_Chapitre 7 : Temari, jalouse et possessive ?_

La jeune femme errait dans les rues de Konoha, contrariée au plus haut point. Déjà, elle était gelée. A Suna, ils ne connaissaient pas l'hiver. Enfin si ils avaient un hiver, mais seulement marqué par une baisse maximale de 10°C. Alors vu qu'il faisait plus de 20°C à l'ombre . . . Ne parlons même pas de la neige ! Temari en avait déjà vu, bien entendu. Mais jamais elle n'avait trouvé un hiver aussi glacial. Même le Pôle Nord devait être plus chauffé que ce foutu village !

La seconde raison de sa rogne était la personne à qui était destinée le cadeau qu'elle devait acheter, et avec ses économies qui plus est ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle, hein ? Elle aurait encore préféré que son cadeau soir destiné à la fille faible aux macarons ou même à l'excité au costume vert ridicule. Tout le monde sauf elle ! Même cette Tayuya aurait pu faire l'affaire. Mais non ! Il avait fallu que ce soit elle, cette Yamanaka Ino, la kunoïchi de Konoha qu'elle méprisait le plus. En fait non. La _personne_ de Konoha qu'elle méprisait le plus.

Pourquoi ? En fait elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais rien que le fait de la voir l'énervait. Surtout quand elle clamait haut et fort aimer ce Sasuke Uchiwa, qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à trahir son village, et qu'elle se collait ensuite à Shikamaru. Ça, ça l'énervait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'exprimer. Même si elle ne le montrait jamais. Elle se contentait de rester silencieuse mais glaciale. Comme ce sale temps de merde.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait été leur prêter main forte contre les ninjas d'Oto, elle avait rejoint Shikamaru. Il fallait dire que leur combat à l'examen chûnin lui avait laissé un goût amer. Après tout, elle avait gagné par forfait alors que normalement la défaite lui avait été assurée. Oui, Shikamaru l'avait vaincue. C'était pourquoi elle avait voulu lui montrer de quoi elle était réellement capable.

Et elle avait réussit. Elle l'avait épaté. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, c'était évident. Il était soufflé mais aussi légèrement . . . effrayé ? Enfin c'était ce qui lui avait semblé. Alors, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle lui avait sourit. Un sourire franc et plein de gentillesse. Quand elle y repensait après coup, elle se disait qu'elle devait vraiment avoir eu l'air idiote à sourire comme ça. Mais cela avait néanmoins porté ses fruits car il lui avait sourit en retour.

Alors, le cœur de Temari s'était soudain réchauffé et elle s'était faite la remarque qu'il était plus beau lorsqu'il souriait que lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils en se concentrant. Puis, ils étaient rentrés à Konoha où elle avait dû le secouer pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Au final, c'était son père qui avait eu raison de lui. Mais elle se plaisait à penser que ses paroles avaient quand même fait leur effet.

Secouant la tête, la jeune fille tâcha d'effacer le sourire du paresseux de service de Konoha pour se concentrer sur sa présente mission. Car c'était un chalenge pour elle. Comment offrir un cadeau à une personne dont vous ne connaissez quasiment rien et qui, en plus, vous insupporte ? Réponse : soit vous prenez un cadeau au pif, soit vous choisissez un truc pour vous foutre de sa tronche.

Sans aucune hésitation, Temari opta pour la seconde solution. Si elle devait offrir à un cadeau à cette pétasse blonde platine, autant qu'elle y trouve aussi son compte. Après tout, c'était Noël pour tout le monde !

Alors elle passa en revue ce qu'elle pourrait être susceptible d'acheter. Un bouquin de plaisanteries vaseuses sur les blondes ? Non, elle aussi était blonde alors autant essayer de ne pas creuser sa propre tombe. Une robe rose ? Non pour un peu que ça lui plaise . . . Des trucs pour la faire grossir ? Mauvaise idée. Le gros lard de leur équipe lui aurait déjà tout bouffé avant qu'elle n'en prenne une seule bouchée.

_Hmmm . . . Au final, c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais . . ._ Temari tenta alors de visualiser la jeune fille. Des longs cheveux blonds, des grands yeux bleus, une bouche criarde, des sourcils presque toujours froncés, une poitrine quasi inexistante, des hanches étroites, des jambes maigres . . . Presque un sac d'os en somme. Tout comme le bonbon rose. Sauf qu'elle était encore pire. On aurait seulement dit une ébauche de femme.

Et soudain, Temari sut quel serait le cadeau idéal. Oui, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Enfin peut-être en cherchant plus, mais ce qu'elle avait lui suffisait amplement. Alors elle se précipita vers le premier magasin qui correspondait à ce qu'elle cherchait et s'y engouffra en coup de vent. Autant dire que la chaleur qui y régnait lui fit le plus grand bien.

Après s'être réchauffée, la jeune femme parcourut les rayons à la recherche d'un objet précis. Objet qu'elle ne trouva qu'après de longues minutes de recherche. Wow, elle ignorait qu'il existait tant de marques pour une seule chose . . . Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle prendrait la moins chère, tant pis si ce n'était pas la plus efficace. Après tout, elle se fichait bien du résultat.

Se dirigeant vers la caisse, elle dû taper un grand coup sur le comptoir pour réveiller la vendeuse qui s'était assoupie et qui ronflait doucement. D'ailleurs elle bavait en dormant. Pas très esthétique tout ça . . . Cette dernière sursauta si violemment qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise. Et, sur le coup, elle se sentit très bête. Encore plus quand Temari lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait encore un filet de bave sur le menton. La pauvre femme ne savait plus où se mettre.

"Faites un paquet, c'est pour offrir."

"Pour votre mère ?" tenta la femme.

"Là où elle est, ça ne lui servirait plus à rien." répondit sombrement Temari.

"Oh ! Je . . . je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas . . ." bafouilla la vendeuse.

"C'est rien. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est pour une fille de trois ans ma cadette."

"Et elle a besoin de ça à son âge ? Pauvre petite."

"Disons plutôt que si elle continue comme ça, c'est pas un pot mais une piscine entière qu'il lui faudra !" ricana Temari.

"A ce point . . ."

"Et ouais. Sur ce, je vous laisse."

"Passe de joyeuses fêtes."

"Je sens que c'est bien parti pour, sourit la jeune fille. Quant à vous faite gaffe à ce que votre patron ne vous voit pas dormir. Ce serait un motif de licenciement immédiat vu la façon dont vous ronflez la bouche ouverte . . ." **(1)**

Temari sortit alors de la boutique en laissant la pauvre vendeuse complètement confuse et horriblement gênée.

"Oh ! Joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi !"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Temari pour Ino : un truc pas trop cher et sûrement pas très efficace ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** o.O Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est trop méchante ! L'autrice n'en revient toujours pas de lui avoir fait dire ça ! L'autrice se promet de ne plus laisser Temari au contact de Tayuya qui déteint trop sur elle . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Temari : "Moi, amoureuse du gars le plus paresseux de Konoha et sûrement du monde ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tissu de ramassis de co . . ."

- Moi : _Me réveillant._ "Pamplemousse . . ."

- Temari : _Zyeute dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un AVNI (Agrume Volant Non Identifié)._

- Moi : "Quel sale rêve ! Se faire agresser par des pamplemousses mangeurs d'hommes, nan mais comment est-ce qu'on peut rêver de trucs pareils, franchement ?"

- Temari : --' "Tout comme on peut se demander comment on peut écrire une chose de cette sorte."

- Moi : "Je trouve que ça te va bien. Un peu sadique sur les bords, mais ce n'est pas pour trop me déplaire." n.n

- Temari : o.O "Désole, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là . . ."

- Moi : "Moi non plus. C'était juste un compliment."

- Temari : "C'est ce qu'on dit . . ."

- Moi : "Tu veux que je te prouve que ce n'était qu'un bon sang de bon Dieu de com . . ." _L'autrice se vautre une nouvelle fois au sol, terrassée par un pomelo du traitement pamplemousse, et pense avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qu'elle a bien fait de ne pas souscrire au traitement pastèque, tisonnier ou enclume._

- Temari : _Winner !_


	8. Asuma, un colosse au coeur tendre

Gomen ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Je viens de m'apercevoir d'une chose horrible ! A l'intérieur des chapitres, il n'y avait pas de faute, mais dans le titre qui apparaissait parmi les autres, j'avais écris "Kurisuma**_r_**u !" ou lieu de "Kurisuma_**s**_u !" Je me mettrais des claques pour ne pas m'être rendu compte de cette monstrueuse erreur avant ! è.é

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl aka Sesshy's wife

**Disclaimer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Asuma

**Couple :** C'est un classique, mais bon il n'est pas démodé ! n.n

- Asuma : _Arrive avec son air nonchalant et sa cigarette à la bouche._

- Moi : "Hey ! T'es pas au courant de la nouvelle loi anti-tabac qui sanctionne toute personne qui fume dans un lieu public ?"

- Asuma : _Hausse les épaules._ "On est dans un univers virtuel, celui d'un ordinateur. Ma fumée virtuelle ne gêne personne."

- Moi : "Anô . . . anô . . ." _L'autrice se sent soudain très bête et va se cacher dans un trou de souris . . ._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**Mikau32 --** Pour Ibiki ça brûle ! n.n Pas pour Ino par contre. L'idée du wonderbra semble avoir titillé pas mal de monde . . . Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout ! n.n

**Maki --** Moi aussi j'aime beaucop le Shikamaru/Temari. Tu me diras, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre sur un couple que je n'aima pas non plus . . . Peut-être que je tolère, mais pas jamais moins ! n.n Et comme tu peux le voir pour ce chapitre, c'est jounin powaaa ! Pour Kakashi j'en sais rien, mais je crois que Genma ne devrait pas trop tarder . . . ;-)

**Miyu Satsuke --** Il ne faut pas croire ! Ses romans sont très appréciés . . . parce que tout le monde ignore qu'Ibiki en est l'auteur ! XD Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et pour être honnête, moi aussi je suis curieuse de voir comment je vais m'en sortir . . . Ecrire sur certains perso dont je ne sais quasiment rien est une sorte de challenge pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a décidé, en partie, à écrire cette fic et à la faire bien plus longue que prévu . . . Mais vu que je bloque déjà sur le chapitre suivant . . . TT.TT

**Yana et Cilune --** Votre review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois ! XD

Et non Yana, ce n'est ni un wonderbra, ni un pot ou des serviettes déstinées à cet usage ! n.n

Fini en Juillet, ne ? Si je m'y mets sérieusement, oui, ça pourrait être fini. Si je m'y mets sérieusement. Et si j'ai du temps pour m'y mettre sérieusement . . . n.n' Enfin j'essayerai pour être encore en vie à JE. Après tout, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir le jour de mon anniversaire, et encore moins avant d'avoir silonné en long en large et en travers JE au moins . . . hmmm . . . je ne sais pas . . . une centaine de fois ? XD

_

* * *

_

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8 : Asuma, un colosse au cœur tendre_

La tempête faisait rage, fouettant les rares courageux qui avaient osé s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Ses puissantes rafales coupaient le souffle lorsqu'elles frappaient violement les visages incomplètement protégés. La neige s'insinuait entre les vêtements, semblant rechercher la moindre parcelle de peau encore épargnée et la brûlant cruellement.

Dans l'une des ruelles de Konoha, un colosse avançait témérairement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le visage à découvert, une cigarette éternellement coincée entre ses lèvres. Asuma Sarutobi, senseï en titre de l'équipe 10 et prêt à accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout.

Oh, pas à cause de l'ordre de la Godaïme, non. On avait beau dire de Shikamaru et de sa paresse, mais Asuma était aussi parfois aussi saisit de crises de 'pantouflardise' aiguës et pouvait rechigner à faire telle ou telle chose, à exécuter telle ou telle mission. Il les faisait toujours, mais parfois sans réelle motivation. Après ça, comment en vouloir à Shikamaru, ne ? Ne disait-on pas parfois tel senseï, tel élève ?

Il n'empêchait que là, Asuma était motivé. Et encore une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mission de la Godaïme. Enfin un peu quand même, mais même sans ça, il avait prévu une telle chose à son programme. Comme quoi le hasard faisait bien les choses. Mais, sortant une nouvelle fois le petit morceau de papier de sa poche, le barbu à la cigarette contempla encore le nom écrit en son endroit.

_Yuuhi Kurenaï._ Un sourire étira ses lèvres non gelée par le froid. Et oui, Asuma avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Un flux de chakra continu parcourait sans cesse ses lèvres, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir fumer même par l'hiver le plus rigoureux et de ne jamais laisser tomber son mégot. Comme aujourd'hui. Asuma sans sa cigarette aux lèvres n'était plus Asuma !

Mais bon, nous nous écartons du sujet. Reprenons à la raison du sourire du senseï de l'équipe 10, c'est-à-dire Kurenaï. Oui, l'ordre de Tsunade avait été inutile car depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Asuma avait l'intention d'offrir un présent de Noël au senseï de l'équipe 8 qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Peut-être même plus que beaucoup. Et peut-être plus qu'apprécier. Mais étudier les sentiments n'était pas le point fort de l'homme brun, même les siens. Il était plutôt mauvais à ce petit jeu. Mais ils étaient là, enfouis en lui, et il savait que pour les comprendre, il devait prendre les devants.

Devants qui ici auraient la forme d'un cadeau. Et qui étaient aussi une sorte de test. Pour le tester lui ainsi que la jeune femme. Car sa réaction serait primordiale pour décrypter les émotions qui l'envahissaient quand il était à proximité d'elle.

Le cœur s'emballant, montées de chaleur subites, difficultés d'expression . . . Il avait d'abord pensé à une maladie, avant de s'apercevoir que cela ne se produisait qu'avec Kurenaï. Et il avait voulu comprendre.

Comme le jour où ils avaient tous les deux été acheter des gâteaux pour Anko. Ils avaient alors croisé Kakashi qui attendait Sasuke. Le ninja copieur s'était moqué d'eux en les comparant à un couple. Même s'il était resté impassible, Asuma avait senti son cœur faire un bon énorme dans sa poitrine. Kurenaï, elle, avait protesté. Trop vivement. Et il s'en était senti blessé, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ce fut également le jour de leur combat contre Itachi et Kisame, criminels classés S dans le Bingo Book et membres d'Akatsuki. Le jour où il avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre par deux fois.

La première quand Itachi avait frappé Kurenaï qui avait effectué un long vol plané sur le cours d'eau. Mais comme elle maîtrisait parfaitement son chakra, elle avait seulement rebondit à la surface, comme un galet aurait ricoché. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas coulé par la suite. Heureusement.

La seconde fois, après l'arrivée de Kakashi, lorsque ce dernier s'était effondré à la fin de la phrase d'Itachi. Il avait eu peur car il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre l'Uchiwa. Lui comme Kurenaï. Surtout elle qui n'avait rien pu faire quelques minutes auparavant. Oui, il avait eu peur. Pas de mourir, non. Mais de survivre si jamais la jeune femme venait à perdre la vie. Il pressentait qu'il lui manquerait quelque chose d'important. Car oui, il avait comprit son importance dans sa vie à cet instant. Même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre entièrement la puissance de ses sentiments.

C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui, il était particulièrement motivé à franchir ce pas qui lui faisait défaut. Ce pas qui pourrait éclairer son esprit, son cœur et lever le brouillard qui les lui dissimulait.

Alors, malgré le froid battant, la cigarette aux lèvres, il savait où se diriger. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait offrir, y réfléchissant depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Jamais il n'avait offert de cadeau à une femme, à part sa mère, Kami-sama ait son âme.

Mais il savait parfaitement où trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Et ça, grâce à Ino. La jeune kunoïchi était une vraie commère à ses instants perdus, même un peu plus souvent il lui fallait l'avouer. Mais pour une fois, il ne s'en plaindrait pas puisque cela l'avait plutôt bien aidé. Même si elle-même l'ignorait. Et mieux valait pour lui.

Après un coup de vent plus violent que les autres qui ébranla sa haute silhouette, Asuma s'arrêta devant la porte d'une petite boutique encore éclairée. Passant la porte, un souffle d'air chaud lui coupa la respiration, le faisant presque suffoquer tant la température était différente avec celle de la tourmente de dehors.

Asuma eut l'impression de se retrouver sous les tropiques. Sensation qui aurait pu être agréable en plein hiver s'il n'était pas brusquement passé d'une température à l'autre. Enfin il n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière, mais il savait que si la température était trop basse, elles seraient toutes mortes. Mais de là à pousser le chauffage à cet extrême . . .

Tentant de s'éventer avec le plat de la main, commençant à suer à grosses gouttes, Asuma s'informa d'une quelconque présence qui, si bel et bien là, était invisible pour l'instant.

"Oï ! Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Un bruit de chasse d'eau lui répondit suivit de celui de pas précipités. Une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au teint jaunâtre apparu de derrière un rideau de brins de bambous.

"Oh . . . Asuma-senseï ! Que venez-vous faire ici à cette heure ?"

"Faire un achat de dernière minute. Pardonnez ma question, mais . . . vous vous sentez bien, Nobara-san ?" **(1) **demanda-t-il en l'étudiant d'un œil critique.

"Pas vraiment . . . mais suffisamment pour conseiller un client. Alors, que vous faut-il ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant avec bravoure.

Asuma regarda autour de lui, assez désorienté. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se révèlerait aussi difficile. Selon Ino, les décisions étaient toujours faciles et rapides. Mais comment faisaient-ils ? Il y avait tant de choix ! Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête, passablement ennuyé.

"À vrai dire . . . je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant d'espèces différentes . . ." avoua-t-il.

"Alors pour restreindre le choix, laissez-moi vous poser une question : à qui comptez-vous en offrir ?"

"A une collègue de travail." répondit le barbu après un instant d'hésitation.

"A _une_ collègue. Bien bien, très intéressant. Et ?"

Soudain sur ses gardes, Asuma remarqua la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de la femme qui n'avait soudainement plus l'air si malade que ça. Il devait faire attention à ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait être mal interprété ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sinon tout Konoha serait au courant.

"C'est une collègue importante pour moi. Je pense que c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, non ?" éluda Asuma.

"Si vous le dites, Asuma-senseï . . ." se renfrogna Nobara.

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, la femme prit une moue contrariée, tout en réfléchissant. Puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Avez-vous une quelconque idée ou puis-je vous conseiller ?"

"Je pensais à une . . ." commença-t-il.

"Une ? Mais si vous voulez qu'elle comprenne l'importance qu'elle a pour vous, une ne sera jamais suffisante, voyons ! C'est tout un assortiment qu'il vous faut !" se récria la vendeuse.

"Vous croyez ?"

"Bien sûr ! Laissez-moi faire et prenez des notes !" sourit-elle de nouveau.

Nobara déambula dans la boutique, prenant une par-ci, deux par-là, rajoutant ici, enlevant là . . . Bien vite, elle eut les bras chargés. Déposant son impressionnante œuvre sur le comptoir, elle se mit à expliquer ses choix avec enthousiasme.

"Le plus important : le cœur d'amour que j'ai mis au centre. Il est entouré de la joie d'aimer, de l'ardeur du cœur, mais aussi de timidité. Viennent ensuite la pureté et la majesté ainsi que le premier amour, accompagnés de la sincérité, de la tendresse et de la persévérance. Je n'ai pas oublié de mettre l'âme, la force, la ferveur et la sécurité. J'y ai ajouté un peu de promesse et de cœur tendre. Un peu d'amour caché y est éparpillé pour finir par un bandeau de déclaration." **(2)** se rengorgea-t-elle, complètement fière de son œuvre.

La mâchoire d'Asuma aurait pu se décrocher et tomber au sol qu'elle l'aurait fait. Néanmoins, seule sa cigarette se décolla mollement de ses lèvres pour chuter sans bruit à terre.

"No . . . Nobara-san . . . vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop . . ." hésita-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

"Magnifique ? Eblouissant ? Fantastique ? Oui je sais, je me suis dépassée !" se vanta-t-elle alors que ses chevilles enflaient anormalement.

"J'aurais plutôt dit . . . voyant, énorme, encombrant . . . cher . . ."

"Aussi. Mais c'est fait pour. Les femmes aiment ce genre de choses. Vous pourrez ainsi sans aucun doute impressionner votre _collègue_." minauda-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

"Ano . . . arigatô, demo . . ."

"Mais c'est que vous seriez un grand timide sous votre air bourru ! Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire Ino . . ."

"Combien vous dois-je ?" la coupa-t-il, peu désireux de s'avancer en terrain glissant.

"Pour vous Asuma-senseï et parce que c'est Noël, je vous le fais à moitié prix."

Mais même à moitié prix, le porte-monnaie d'Asuma en prit en sacré coup. Il allait devoir réduire sur les cigarettes pensa-t-il, alors qu'il en portait une nouvelle à ses lèvres. Mais pas maintenant. Après Noël. Un jour.

"Je vais vous faire un beau paquet pour les protéger du froid parce qu'avec la tempête elles vont toutes mourir au bout de quelques secondes."

"Vu le prix, ce serait dommage . . ." grommela le colosse brun en tâtant son porte-monnaie presque vide.

"Ne dites pas ça ! Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non ? Les conditions pour une bonne conservation sont à l'intérieur. Allez, bon courage !" le pressa-t-elle, lui collant le paquet dans les bras et le poussant à l'extérieur.

Asuma eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était dehors, le souffle coupé par la bise glaciale qui hurlait dans tout Konoha. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Nobara se précipiter en courant à l'autre bout du magasin et disparaître derrière le rideau de bambous par lequel elle était arrivée.

Protégeant son fragile, mais encombrant, paquet contre son torse, comme pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur, Asuma se dépêcha de rejoindre le gymnase, lieu où ils devaient tous se réunir. Adoptant la vitesse la plus rapide que le blizzard autorisait, jamais personne n'aurait pu reconnaître le senseï de l'équipe 10. Lui qui aimait sa vitesse de croisière lente et pépère . . .

Il n'empêchait que là, sa première mission accomplie, à savoir acheter un cadeau à Kurenaï, il en avait une seconde, tout aussi urgente si ce n'était plus : arriver à temps pour sauver la vitalité de ce même cadeau et avoir une chance de pouvoir l'offrir sans encourir la malchance d'avoir perdu une partie de ses économies pour rien !

"J'aurai bien mérité une bonne nuit de repos une fois tout ça terminé . . ." soupira-t-il, un sourire néanmoins étirant ses lèvres.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau d'Asuma pour Kurenaï : un bouquet de sentiments ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_****(1)** Nobara signifie églantier. 

**(2)** Si je vous révèle la signification de tout ça maintenant, ça ne sera plus drôle pour ceux et/ou celles qui n'ont pas trouvé. Et même si tout le monde a compris, et bien tant pis, vous saurez tout dans le dernier chapitre ! XD

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Moi : "Hmmm . . . Y'a quelque chose qui me laisse moyennement satisfaite de la rédaction de ce chapitre par rapport aux autres, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus . . ."

- Asuma : "C'est peut-être parce que tu ne maîtrise pas mon personnage."

- Moi : "Je pense qu'il y a de ça, cependant je n'avais jamais écrit sur Jirôbô et Ibiki avant, ni même songé à écrire sur eux, mais pourtant je suis assez contente de ce qui en a découlé . . ."

- Asuma : "Respire un bon coup et décontracte-toi. Sinon tu vas finir chauve et toute ridée."

- Moi : --' "Merci pour le soutien, ça fait plaisir. Une review pour me remonter le moral ? Ou pour me conforter dans mon sentiment de que ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas terrible ?"


	9. Genma, ninja avant d'être homme

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Mon anniversaire tombe dans un peu moins de deux mois. Peut-être que d'ici là j'aurai réussi à soutirer un ou deux perso à Masashi Kishimoto . . . _Espère mais sans grande conviction._

**Résumé :** POV Genma

**Couple :** Pas que je sache.

- Genma : "Pas trop tôt !"

- Moi : "De quoi ?"

- Genma : "Tu t'es enfin décidée à t'occuper de moi !"

- Moi : "Gomen . . . Mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et . . ."

- Genma : "Mouais, admettons."

- Moi : "Mais c'est vrai ! Mais bon . . ."

- Genma : "Oui ?"

- Moi : "Oh bon ben tu m'inspirais pas, c'est tout ! J'te connaissais pas assez pour me fondre complètement dans la peau du personnage !"

- Genma : "Encore heureux, ça doit faire mal . . ."

- Moi : --' "Bonne lecture."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Auctor --** Bonne réponse du nouveau candidat ! J'espère que ma fic te plait. n.n

**lullaby12 --** Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, ainsi que de voir que tu as aussi trouvé la bonne réponse. Si les bouquets d'animaux se font, je ne suis pas au courant non plus, je te rassure. n.n' Et bravo pour le ©, je suis fière de toi ! XD

**Cilune --** C'est tout à fait ça. n.n Et ne t'inquiète pas si c'est le seul que tu as trouvé, c'est normal puisque c'est fait exprès pour faire travailler votre imagination. n.n  
Quoi que pour Chôji c'était facile aussi, non ? Non ?

**Topie --** Bonjour à toi. Et c'est encore une bonne réponse ! A croire que c'était trop facile. Une grosse surprise ? Non, je réserve ça pour les autres chapitres ! Héhé !

**Yana --** Moi Asuma me passionne pas plus que ça et Kurenaï non plus, mais ils passent pas trop mal. Et non, le cadeau de Temari est toujours autre. Mais choisi avec sadisme tout de même . . .

**Maki --** C'est que je commence à te cerner, je crois . . . XD Heureuse de t'avoir rendue heureuse, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant avec Asuma et son cadeau que tu as aussi deviné. n.n J'espère que Genma te contentera de la même façon (même si j'en doute . . . n.n').

**Miyu Satzuke --** Je pense aussi que c'était ça qui m'a un peu gêné, mais ce qui est écrit est écrit. n.n Kurenaï sera-t-elle capable de tout décoder ? Hmm . . . pas sûr . . . Mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer une kunoïchi . . .  
Et concernant Juillet . . . je crois que ça va être un peu difficile . . . n.n'

**chonaku --** Mieux vaut tard que jamais. n.n (perso j'écris reviewé/er comme ça . . .) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Au plaisir d'une autre de tes reviews. n.n  
Je ne peux rien dire pour Naruto et Sasuke, mais peut-être n'es-tu pas très loin de la vérité . . . (peut-être aussi que ce n'est pas le cas . . . hé hé hé . . . je suis infernale parfois . . . XD)

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Genma, ninja avant d'être homme_

Jamais plus vive tempête ne s'était abattue sur Konoha. Jamais les températures n'avaient été aussi basses, aussi glaciales. Et jamais autant de ninjas n'avaient été soumis en même temps à une mission aussi inutile et loufoque.

Ces pensées reflétaient l'état d'esprit actuel de Genma, pauvre Jounin frigorifié qui avançait en luttant courageusement contre les puissantes rafales de vent qui semblaient vouloir le soulever de terre.

Grommelant, il se demanda pourquoi la Godaïme proposait toujours des plans aussi foireux. Et pourquoi devaient-ils tous en faire les frais ? Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire, Tsunade 's'amusait' souvent avec ses collaborateurs les plus proches.

En général, c'étaient Izumo et Kotetsu qui trinquaient. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Tsunade aimait à leur donner pour mission le transport de tonnes de vieux documents poussiéreux, très tôt le matin cela allait sans dire, alors qu'elle-même dormait sur son bureau. Documents qu'elle ne lisait pas toujours . . .

Et si Izumo et Kotetsu n'étaient pas là, ou déjà occupés, cela leur retombait dessus à Raidô et lui. Mais il s'égarait là ! Même si c'était à chaque fois la même misère, jamais la Godaïme n'avait fait aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Et quelle idée avait-elle eu là : acheter des cadeaux à une personne tirée au sort ! Et avec leur salaire en plus !

C'était que Konoha ne roulait pas vraiment sur l'or . . . parce qu'avec la poisse légendaire de la princesse guérisseuse . . . Enfin Genma préféra ne s'attarder sur la chose. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale . . . frisson qui n'était peut-être pas entièrement dû au froid polaire qui régnait sur le village en cette veille de Noël.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, comme pour se sortir d'un état semi-léthargique provoqué par le froid, comme s'il tombait peu à peu en mode hivernatoire. Pas que cela l'aurait vraiment dérangé . . . Mais qui aiderait Raidô après ? Bah Tsunade trouverait bien un remplaçant pour le seconder. Sauf que ce ne serait pas sympa. Et puis il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un ours ou d'un écureuil.

Laissant là ces pensées absurdes qui ne le mèneraient nulle part, il préféra penser à la jeune fille à laquelle le hasard (et les menaces de la Godaïme) lui sommait d'acheter un présent pour Noël.

_Tenten._ Même si le nom lui paraissait familier, aucun visage ne parvenait à l'examinateur au sembon. Tentant de se concentrer malgré le froid qui lui mordait les joues, il repensa à la dernière phase de l'examen Chuunin. Hmm non, aucune Tenten. Seulement une certaine . . . Temari s'il se rappelait bien, la fille de Suna, la sœur du Kazekage. Un sacré tempérament explosif combiné avec une intelligence qui avait donné un peu de mal à Shikamaru.

Non, il devait remonter plus loin, au moment des premiers combats, lorsque les Genins étaient sortis de la forêt. Genma essaya de trouver des images au fin fond de sa mémoire, des éclats de souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu sur écran géant, en direct, mais bien confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux.

Une première image lui parvint : un teint de porcelaine, un visage timide et fragile, des yeux blancs, exemptés de pupille. Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière de la plus prestigieuse famille de tout Konoha. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs fortement impressionné, cachant en elle plus de détermination et de courage qu'elle n'en avait jamais montré, n'hésitant pas à attaquer son cousin de toutes ses forces. _Pas elle._

Voyons il y avait aussi Sakura, la kunoïchi aux cheveux roses. A cette époque, elle n'était pas encore devenue l'élève de Tsunade. Mais chacun ici savait qu'elle était en phase de prendre le pas sur la Godaïme. Après tout cette dernière ne l'avait-elle pas dit elle-même ? N'avait-elle pas confié avec un air songeur que la jeune Haruno faisait d'incroyables progrès chaque jour ? Il restait juste à espérer que le caractère de l'aînée ne déteindrait pas sur la cadette . . .

Alors, la suivante . . . Hmmm . . . une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus . . . Une sorte de sosie féminin de Naruto. Enfin avec modération tout de même. Disons qu'ils pouvaient être aussi excités l'un que l'autre par moment. Son nom . . . son nom . . . Ah oui ! Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Donc ce n'était pas elle non plus.

Donc ne restait que la dernière, la jeune fille membre de l'équipe de Gaï. Genma la plaignait sincèrement. Parce qu'entre Gaï et Lee qui se lançaient toutes sortes de défis plus loufoques les uns que les autres en palabrant sur la 'Fougue de la Jeunesse' et Neji qui ne décrochait qu'un mot toutes les deux heures . . . Elle ne devait pas rigoler tous les jours. Bien que la vie d'un ninja n'ait rien d'amusante en elle-même.

Soudain Genma s'arrêta et se gifla mentalement. Mais oui, Tenten ! C'était la jeune fille qui avait récemment intégré la section tortures et interrogatoires des services secrets de Konoha dirigée par Ibiki. Prometteuse à ce qu'il en avait été dit.

Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant au lieu de se compliquer la vie ? Il revoyait maintenant clairement la jeune fille brune aux macarons et aux grands yeux sombres avoisinant une teinte similaire. Celle que Temari avait vaincue si facilement, avantagée par son contrôle du vent sur sa technique des armes de jets.

Et c'était à lui de lui trouver un cadeau. Pourquoi ? Mais la vrai question était surtout . . . quoi ? Que devait-il, que _pouvait_-il lui acheter ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire plaisir à une jeune fille ?

Genma avait beau être un homme, il était avant tout un ninja et se comportait toujours en tant que tel. Les femmes passaient toujours au second plan, et encore fallait-il qu'il ait le temps, et surtout l'envie, d'y penser et de s'y intéresser.

Alors autant dire que ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection et que trouver un cadeau pour la jeune fille était pour lui aussi difficile qu'une mission de rang A, voire S. Mais il était un ninja, il allait relever le défi avec fierté et dignité. Et il réussirait à en triompher, même si cela lui prenait du temps, de l'énergie et surtout de l'argent !

Oui, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire pour se motiver. Mais cela n'eut aucun impact sur le ninja au senbon qui se contenta d'étouffer un bâillement. **(1)** Non mais dans quelle galère la Godaïme avait-elle encore été les fourrer ? Surtout en période de Noël. Même si renforcer leurs relations avec Suna ne pouvait pas être un mal . . . Enfin Genma plaignait ceux qui auraient la lourde tâche de leur offrir quelque chose. Surtout à Gaara en fait. Il n'aurait pas voulu être la cause d'un incident diplomatique entre les deux villages. Enfin à moins que cela ne tombe sur un des chiens d'Orochimaru auquel cas ils pouvaient bien déchaîner autant qu'ils le voulaient la fureur du Kazekage.

Au loin, une silhouette solitaire éternua bruyamment, maudissant le climat de ce village et maugréant que c'était peut-être bien un piège en fin de compte, un piège destiné à tous les transformer en inoffensives statues de glaces. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Enfin à nos ninjas. Notre ninja pour être plus précise.

Genma poussa un soupir tout en essayant de trouver ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à une fille. Une poupée ? Non, Tenten avait certainement déjà dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Il devait plutôt la considérer comme une femme. Des fleurs ? Non non non. Elle aurait pu croire à une sorte de déclaration, chose qui aurait été erronée. Alors il devait la considérer comme une jeune fille, une jeune adolescente.

Mais comment faire lorsque l'on n'était pas marié et sans enfant ? Comment savoir ce qui pourrait bien plaire à une jeune fille ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui offrir un set de torture pour l'inciter à progresser dans la section d'Ibiki . . .

Prenez ça pour du machisme mal placé si vous voulez mais il ne pouvait décemment concevoir une femme en section torture. Ça allait contre ses principes, le premier étant d'éviter de s'attirer des ennuis. **(2)**

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'aimaient les filles de son âge ? Et comment pouvait-il bien le savoir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire ? Bon bien sûr là en l'occurrence, il aurait tout donné sur l'instant pour avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'un commencement d'indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie.

Prenant soudain conscience de ses mains gelées, Genma tenta de ranger le papier dans sa poche. Il jura alors qu'une violente rafale le lui arrachait brutalement et l'emportait dans une danse effrénée avec les flocons de neige. Danse à laquelle Genma dut participer malgré lui, pantin sans ficelles, jouet pour quelques instants du déchaînement des éléments hivernaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation en crachant son senbon avec adresse, bloquant ainsi le papier fuyard entre les deux briques d'un mur.

Il allait s'en aller sans un regard de plus, son senbon de nouveau coincé entre ses lèvres et le papier en poche, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il est bien connu que les yeux de hommes (comme des femmes) étaient attirés par ce qui se distinguait de ce qui faisait notre quotidien. Ce fut le cas avec Genma dont les globes oculaires furent irrémédiablement attirés par le panneau clignotant de mille feux, panneau indiquant des prix bradés uniquement jusqu'à ce soir minuit.

_Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_ Le ninja poussa la porte et entra, secouant au passage la neige accumulée sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Regardant autour de lui, il se dit qu'il n'était pas trop mal tombé puisque les objets ici avaient l'air de cibler la clientèle féminine. Ce serait le Diable s'il ne trouvait rien rapidement.

Puis soudain, il les vit, se balançant encore à cause du souffle qu'avait provoqué la fermeture de la porte. Les faisant glisser entre ses doigts, il pensa que leur texture était plus douce qu'elle ne le laissait paraître au premier abord. C'était peut-être un peu simpliste comme cadeau, mais c'était une fille, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Et puis la couleur était parfaite pour elle.

Avançant vers le comptoir avec son cadeau en main, Genma soupira mentalement. Enfin une corvée de terminée. Corvée qui avait peut-être été moins dure qu'il ne lui avait paru. Enfin il devait surtout remercier le vent pour son aide . . .

Mais il lui restait une épreuve à passer, celle de la caisse. Parce que bien entendu le prix n'était pas indiqué . . .

À son approche, la caissière, une adolescente boutonneuse qui devait à peine être majeure et qui mâchait énergiquement un chewing-gum leva le nez du magazine dans lequel elle était plongée. Lui tendant le présent, le ninja au senbon attendit le verdict. Et laissa sa mâchoire pendre fort peu gracieusement lorsqu'il tomba. Kami-sama ! Ces trucs, aussi banal soient-ils, coûtaient une véritable fortune ! C'était de l'arnaque pure et simple ! Et surtout, surtout . . . Si le prix était bradé, qu'est-ce que ça devait être lorsqu'il ne l'était pas !

Et il ne s'en priva pas pour lui en faire la remarque. La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et de marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct alors qu'elle faisait éclater une bulle avant de se saisir de l'argent tendu par Genma.

"C'est pour offrir ?" demanda-t-elle.

Genma ouvrit de grands yeux, croyant à une quelconque plaisanterie. Mais la jeune fille semblait aussi sérieuse qu'il était possible de l'être. Même lorsqu'on demandait à un homme si l'objet féminin qu'il tenait était pour lui.

"Non c'est pour moi. J'aime à essayer des choses diverses et variées." répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

"A votre place j'aurais pris une autre teinte. Celle-ci ne va pas du tout avec votre couleur de cheveux."

Les yeux de Genma s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas cru ? Non ? Si . . . Le ninja devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune caissière avait pris pour argent contant sa boutade. Etait-elle idiote ou le faisait-elle exprès ? A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé de se foutre de sa figure jusqu'au bout. Non, la regardant bien, il douta de la troisième solution. Même de la seconde . . .

"Faites-moi tout de même un paquet-cadeau." soupira-t-il.

"Même si c'est pour vous ? Vous voulez vous faire la surprise ? Ça va être dur . . ."

"J'aime me faire des surprises."

"Après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre vie." répondit-elle en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

"Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous ai demandé." capitula Genma, en soupirant.

"Pas la peine d'être désagréable . . ." maugréa-t-elle tout en faisant éclater pour la énième fois sa sempiternelle bulle de chewing-gum.

Une fois empaqueté dans un papier d'or et enrubanné de bolduc vert, Genma se saisit du cadeau destiné à Tenten et s'empressa de sortir.

"Dites surtout pas au revoir, goujat."

Genma préféra l'ignorer, sentant une légère migraine poindre sournoisement. Et il avait intérêt de vite quitter cet endroit s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle empire et ce, de façon drastique. Fourrant le paquet dans sa poche, il se jura que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il participait à ce genre d'idioties, foi de Genma.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Genma pour Tenten : quelque chose de simple et de commun jurant avec sa couleur de cheveux ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** J'ai examiné son arbre généalogique. Genma est le cousin germain du frère de l'oncle au troisième degré de la grand-mère du frère jumeau de la nièce du père de Shikaku Nara. Ils sont donc un lien de parenté éloigné. Très éloigné. Ce qui expliquerait ce même engouement pour les choses simples et non fatigantes ainsi que pour le calme. 

**(2)** Qu'est-ce que je disais ? XD

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Moi : "Oyez oyez braves lecteurs ! J'ai une grande annonce à faire ! Celui ou celle qui aura trouvé le plus grand nombre de cadeau de nos braves ninjas se verra offrir une récompense en retour. De quelle nature ? Elle sera révélée lors des résultats. Aussi, ceux qui veulent participer ont intérêt de mettre leurs méninges en action et de faire une liste qu'il faudra m'envoyez (par MP hein, donnez pas toutes vos réponses aux autres sinon c'est de la triche :p) lorsque j'aurai posté l'avant-dernier chapitre. Je nommerai donc le lecteur ou la lectrice vainqueur et présenterai son prix en même temps. Bon courage à tous et à toutes !" n.n

- Genma : "C'est bien beau tout ça, mais t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?"

- Moi : "Mon humour ? Parce que je le trouve plat ce chapitre . . . A croire que plus je mets de temps à écrire entre les chapitres de cette fic, mois j'écris bien. Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur celui sur Asuma. Comparé à celui-ci, il est très bien écrit . . ." TT.TT

- Genma : "Ouais y'a de ça, mais je pensais à autre chose."

- Moi : "Quoi donc ?"

- Genma : "Tu ne crois pas que tu as des excuses publiques à faire ?"

- Moi : _Me gifle mentalement._ "Mais c'est que c'est vrai en plus ! Gomen nasaï ! Gomen nasaï ! Gomen nasaï ! Pardonnez-moi de cette très longue absence et de la médiocrité de ce chapitre. Pardonnez-moi aussi mais je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse qui était de finir cette fic en Juillet, ça va être très dur . . . Pitié, ne me lynchez pas !" _Se protège d'une quelconque attaque surprise de Cilune et Yana._

- Genma : "T'en fais pas un peu trop là ?"

- Moi : "Pas encore à mon goût." _Choppe Sasuke qui passait par là pour s'en servir comme bouclier humain._

- Sasuke : "Lâche-moi la dégénérée !"

- Moi : "Pas question ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui t'invite et que tu ne te tapes pas l'incruste . . ."

- Sasuke : "Raison de plus pour que je me casse. Et le plus loin possible en attendant la séance de torture qui m'attend."

- Moi : _Trèèèèèès intéressée._ "Quelle séance de torture ?"

- Sasuke : "Le chapitre que tu feras sur moi. Je ne sais pas quand il tombera, mais je préfère être loin d'ici là." _Se barre avec un POOF sonore._

- Moi : _Sourire sadique._ "C'est sûr, je vais pas le rater . . ."

- Genma : "En attendant, t'as perdu ton bouclier humain."

- Moi : _Tilt._ "Nooooooooon ! Reviens le lardon !" _Cours dans tous les sens._

- Genma : _'Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de boulot comme ça . . .'_ "L'autrice de cette fic étant momentanément indisponible, je m'excuse encore une fois à sa place. Cependant, à son inverse, si vous souhaitez lui infliger de quelconques sévices, je vous encourage à le faire."

- Orochimaru : _Se passant la langue sur les lèvres._ "Qui a parlé de sévices corporels ?"

- Genma : --' "Allez, laissez quand même des reviews, même si ça ne la tuera (malheureusement) pas."


	10. Jiraiya, pervers un jour, pervers toujou

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Bon bon bon . . . Japan Expo approche et cela me motive pour continuer, même si je n'ai plus Internet pour le moment. Hum ? Le rapport avec le disclaimer ? Aucun. Ah oui, c'est vrai . . . Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement à Masashi Kishimoto. Ah non, je ne veux pas dire que Masashi Kishimoto m'appartient (malheureusement) mais que ce sont les perso qui sont sa propriété !

**Résumé :** POV Jiraiya.

**Couple :** Hum . . . Aucun à ce stade. Mais peut-être que plus tard . . .

- Jiraiya : "Comment ça, aucun ? Il est bien connu que toutes les femmes tombent devant le saint ermite à la blanche toison !"

- Moi : "Ah bon ? Pourtant cela ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Sur les femmes de Konoha non plus apparemment."

- Jiraiya : "Pour toi, cela ne m'étonne pas, mais pour Konoha . . . Ah, ce village est rempli de pures beautés."

- Moi : _Vexée._ "Si tu le prends ainsi, peut-être que je pourrais révéler à une _certaine personne_ le délit que tu as commis. Je suis sûre que . . ."

- Jiraiya : "Mais où avais-je la tête et les yeux ? Quelle beauté jamais égalée, même à Konoha ! Jamais ma personne n'a vu pareille magnificence !"

- Moi : --' "C'est bon arrête tes flatteries à deux balles qui ne sont même pas sincères. Laissons plutôt les lecteurs/trices profiter de ce qui va suivre."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Cilune --** _Soupir de soulagement. 'Je vais encore pouvoir vivre . . .'_ Merci de ta profonde bonté (Même intéressée ! XD). Et nan, n'aies pas pitié de Sasuke, il ne le mérite pas !  
Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas bien avoir des idées qui vont affleurer. Et puis certains cadeaux seront plus faciles à deviner que d'autres. Le peu d'indices que je donne est intentionnel. Ça fait travailler votre imagination. n.n  
Sinon, heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours dans son intégralité, le texte comme les digressions. n.n  
Et oui, je suis encore jeune. Bien qu'aux dires de mon frère, de 3 ans mon cadet, je suis une vieille . . . On verra bien quand ce sera son tour, héhéhé !

**chonaku --** Oui, j'avoue que ça a été assez difficile, mais surtout pour Genma, beaucoup plus que pour Genma.  
Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas encore morte et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite, ni même après la fin de cette fic. J'ai bien pour projet d'en faire beaucoup d'autres et de finir toutes celles que j'ai commencées (une bonne dizaine, alors j'ai encore du pain sur la planche !). Et en plus, voici le chapitre sur Jiraiya. De la télépathie ? Peut-être bien, mais pas totalement, je le crains.  
Pour ta fic, pas de problème. Préviens-moi seulement lorsque tu l'auras rééditée. n.n (Surtout que tu es allée reviewer le Grand Championnat ! Merci beaucoup !)  
Eh oui, Luciole est trop beau ! Pas touche alors ! Mais si tu te contentes de Tigre Rouge, ça me va tout à fait ! n.n

**Yuumi --** Perso c'est pas Genma que je demanderai à Masashi Kishimoto pour mon anniversaire ou pour Noël, mais plutôt Neji ou Gaara. Ahlala, le rêve !  
Ouais, je trouvais que Genma avait le profil pour faire parti de la famille Nara par des gènes éloignés ! XD  
Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à de donner froid. Ça me prouve que j'arrive à faire ressortir par les mots ce que je veux exprimer. Ça me fait plaisir. n.n  
Pour le cas de Sasuke . . . Je ne vais pas le pendre au sens premier du terme, cependant je crois que je vais bien me marrer à l'écrire. Vraiment . . . Il ferait bien de redouter le pire avec moi ! _Rire sadique._

**Maki -- **Décidément, Genma est beaucoup plus populaire que je ne l'aurai cru au premier abord ! J'ai bien fait de l'introduire malgré mes hésitations. n.n  
Perso, j'aimerais pas être à la place de Tenten . . . Déjà parce que je l'aime pas, et puis parce que je préfèrerai que ce soit un autre perso qui m'offre un cadeau . . . _Un grand sourire idiot illumine aussi le visage de l'autrice._  
T'inquiète, Sasuke va souffrir. C'est fou ce que je ne l'aime pas ce salle gosse !

**orelinde --** Oh oh, encore une nouvelle tête à ce que je vois ! Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. n.n  
Oui, je plains le pauvre qui devra trouver le cadeau de Gaara, même si je sais déjà qui c'est.

**lissou --** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai pu au même titre que les autres. Pour les cadeaux . . . vous saurez tout au dernier chapitre. n.n  
Logique, quand tu nous tiens . . . T'inquiète, maintenant que je sais que je resterai en vie lors de Japan Expo, je respire beaucoup mieux ! XD

**lullaby12 --** Heureuse de voir qu'il y a une deuxième personne (déclarée en tout cas XD) qui désire participer au 'concours'. Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi tu penses . . .  
Perso je retournerai sur msn lorsque j'aurai de nouveau Internet à la maison. Un jour, peut-être . . . J'en ai marre de devoir aller jusqu'à la fac ! è…é  
Je te dis 'Merde !' pour ton bac ! Bonne chance ! n.n

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

****

_Chapitre 10 : Jiraiya, pervers un jour, pervers toujours_

"A . . . Atchoum !"

Reniflant, le sannin aux crapauds se jura que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il épiait les femmes dans leur bain en plein hiver. Non seulement les belles demoiselles s'étaient faites rares dernièrement à cause de cette vague de grand froid, mais en plus il lui était arrivé bien pire . . .

Massant l'arrière de son crâne, il grimaça de douleur lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la petite protubérance aux teintes oscillant délicatement entre les couleurs violine, bleuâtre et jaunâtre, causée par un choc violent. Une bosse quoi !

Jiraiya repassa alors en mode souvenirs. Et pour ça, il fallait remonter quelques heures plus tôt, avant que Tsunade ne les fasse tous appeler pour satisfaire l'un de ses désirs fantasques.

A ce moment-là, il était sur son toit favori, là où il pouvait le mieux voir avec peu de chance d'être vu. Le plan parfait. Enfin en théorie. Parce que rester à se les geler sur place devant un bain en plein air vide de toute présence . . . il fallait vraiment en vouloir ! Et Jiraiya en avait voulu. Longtemps.

Seulement, même ero-sennin possède ses propres limites et sa propre endurance. Celles-ci furent atteintes alors que ses membres s'étaient engourdis à cause du froid et qu'il avait commencé à se transformer en bonhomme de neige vivant. Arrivé à ce point, il avait décidé de partir pour rentrer prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un bruit avait attiré son attention. Jiraiya avait immédiatement ressorti sa longue vue pour juger si c'était un mirage auditif dû au manque qu'il ressentait ou si c'était bel et bien réel. Et, à sa plus grande joie, ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé : quelqu'un venait bien de rentrer !

La lueur perverse que nous connaissons tous bien avait brillé au fond des yeux du sannin aux crapauds alors qu'un filet de bave avait commencé à se former aux coins de ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui il s'était avéré que sa victime était allée s'installer dans un coin où la visibilité était plus que mauvaise. Et ce, à cause du temps.

Forcément, la différence de température entre l'air polaire du dehors et l'eau, délicieusement chaude, de la source ne pouvait que provoquer d'important filets de brume semblable à de petits nuages de déplaçant lascivement au fil des rafales de vent, masquant ainsi toute opportunité de renouveler une quelconque inspiration.

Mais l'imagination de Jiraiya était sans bornes lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi l'absence de visibilité complète l'avait complètement emballé. Il s'était imaginé presque chaque centimètre de peau douce et chaude, blanche comme le lait, des petits pieds fins, des jambes de gazelle, une taille gracile, une poitrine généreuse et le plus beau visage qui puisse exister. Le tout appartenant à la plus délicieuse créature de tous les temps, bien entendu.

C'est alors le moment où, en toute logique, l'émotion fut trop forte à supporter pour le pauvre homme poussé à son extrême. C'est donc tout naturellement que ses narines avaient chacune laissé échapper une petite rigole d'un fluide écarlate. Du sang.

Il n'empêche que Jiraiya avait eu un petit moment de lucidité à travers sa perversité. Il s'était demandé quel genre de femme viendrait prendre un bain par ce temps digne des plus grands blizzards du Pôle Nord. Enfin il était bien là, lui, alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait-il pas eu la même idée ?

Alors que cette question l'avait suffisamment tracassé pour le déconcentrer dans son délit de voyeurisme une puissante rafale de vent l'avait fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang, quel vent ! C'est alors que le déclic s'était fait dans son cerveau. Fumée . . . Vent . . . Fumée + vent plus de fumée !

Vissant une nouvelle fois sa lunette à son œil, Jiraiya avait zoomé au maximum pour avoir la plus grande précision possible. Alors qu'il avait lorgné sans vergogne le corps de l'inconnue devenu visible pour un moment, qu'il espérait éternel, un nouveau frisson lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Mais il l'avait ignoré, se focalisant sur la poitrine plus que généreuse de la jeune femme. Parce qu'à en juger par l'apparence de sa peau, elle était jeune. Et sacrément bien foutue, il avait dû l'admettre. Surtout sa poitrine. Quelle œuvre d'art en elle-même !

Il l'avait ensuite vu porter un flacon de sake, pour autant qu'il pouvait le supposer, à ses lèvres. Ce qui était toujours une supposition puisque tout son visage lui était invisible. Seule dépassait la serviette dans laquelle l'inconnue avait dû, au préalable, enrouler ses cheveux pour les empêcher d'être mouillés.

Et puis, les prières de Jiraiya pour enfin apercevoir le visage de sa belle inconnue avaient dû être entendues parce qu'un autre coup de vent chassa de son souffle frigorifique les vapeurs de la brume qui masquait le visage de la jeune femme.

Des lèvres fines que rehaussait un léger gloss, un joli nez fin, de beaux yeux marron, de fines mèches blondes s'échappant de la serviette et un teint de pêche . . . Une beauté ! C'était d'ailleurs étrange comme elle lui avait rappelé quelqu'un . . .

Soudain il avait été saisi d'un frisson et d'un horrible pressentiment, Jiraiya s'était empressé de détailler avec une attention extrême le visage qui lui était donné de voir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, offrant ainsi plus de surface à fouetter à la tempête qui semblait vouloir redoubler d'intensité. Ses mains avait lâché la lunette qui était tombée sur le toit et avait rebondi plusieurs fois avant de finir sa course sur le sol. Heureusement pour lui, le hurlement continu du vent avait été bien trop puissant et avait ainsi camouflé le bruit engendré par sa surprise.

Car il avait été surpris. Ou plutôt effrayé. Oui, effrayé, c'était le mot. Parce qu'il avait compris. Parce qu'il avait eu peur. Parce que les frissons qui avaient parcouru son corps n'avait plus entièrement été dus au froid de cet après-midi. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait craint pour sa vie. Parce que si _elle_ s'apercevait de ce qu'il était en train de faire . . .

Un mouvement de la femme l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Son sang n'avait alors fait qu'un tour : elle avait regardé dans sa direction ! Il était perdu si elle le voyait !

Alors, dans sa précipitation pour partir, le sannin n'avait pas vu la pellicule de glace qui miroitait en réfléchissant un faible rayon de soleil, intrus incongru dans la tourmente qui régnait sur le village. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Jiraiya avait dérapé et avait chuté d'une hauteur de plusieurs mètres.

Autant dire qu'il n'aurait pas été ninja, il ne s'en serait pas tiré avec une simple bosse et une douleur sourde au postérieur quand ce dernier avait heurté avec force sa lunette sur laquelle il était tombé. Non, tout civil serait gravement blessé voire mort.

Et maintenant il était là, dans une tempête ayant redoublé d'intensité et de fureur alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Mais le plus important : il était en vie ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Ou, pensée moins engageante, qu'elle retardait l'heure de la punition pour mieux se venger par la suite. Après tout, ne disait-on pas de la vengeance qu'elle était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? **(1)**

Jiraiya secoua vivement la tête, faisant reprendre leur danse effrénée avec la tempête aux quelques flocons de neige qui n'avaient pas encore fondu dans son épaisse toison blanche. Le moment n'était pas propice pour penser au passé. Seuls le présent et l'avenir comptaient. Ses pensées ne devaient se diriger que vers un seul point, ou plutôt une seule personne : _Hyûga Neji_.

Attention, n'allez pas vous imaginer que le sannin avait en cet instant des pensées impures qui auraient pu souiller l'évocation même du possesseur du Byakugan ! **(2)** Tout d'abord, Jiraiya ne s'intéressait qu'aux belles femmes. Quoi que Neji avec son teint de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux d'ébène, sa démarche fière et gracile . . . Oui, avec une coiffure mettant en valeur ses mèches rebelles, un peu de maquillage et une tenue appropriée . . .

Non ! Non ! Non ! Ero-sennin se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'aimait que les belles femmes plantureuses. Et Neji ne posséderait jamais un tel atout ! Et surtout, il possédait quelque chose de trop . . .

Jiraiya devait cependant admettre la beauté froide, hautaine et fière du jeune homme aux yeux de perle. Tiens, il faudrait que Naruto lui enseigne son Oiroke no jutsu . . . Le résultat serait sûrement intéressant, très intéressant . . . Oui, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à l'intéressé.

Mais là n'était (malheureusement) ni le sujet ni la question. Il devrait plutôt se contenter de trouver le cadeau qu'il devait acheter pour l'héritier de la Bunke, ce qui expliquait ses pensées à son égard, malgré sa petite digression.

Mais que pouvait-il offrir à quelqu'un dont il ignorait presque tout ? Bien sûr, il connaissait la triste histoire de sa famille et que c'était soi-disant un génie, mais ça s'arrêtait là. De plus, Neji n'ouvrait que rarement la bouche, rivalisant ainsi avec les deux autres glaçons de Konoha : Sasuke (là c'est carrément un iceberg, et un iceberg rancunier en plus !) **(3)** et Shino (disons qu'il est plutôt économe).

Ce qu'il savait du jeune Hyûga, il le savait seulement par des échos qu'il avait entendus. A savoir qu'il s'était plu à palabrer sur le cours immuable du destin jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui démontre durant l'examen Chûnin qu'il en était autrement en remportant la victoire. Il savait aussi que Neji passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner en méprisant les plus élémentaires plaisirs de la vie.

Alors comment trouver quelque chose de non banal et pas trop cher **(4)**, mais qui était à la fois utile, pas trop encombrant, plaisant à utiliser, intéressant, enrichissant . . .

Soudain, un gros sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il avait trouvé ! Oui, ce pouvait être tout cela à la fois ! Ce ne serait bien sûr pas du même niveau que ses propres œuvres génialissimes que tout le monde s'arrachait, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Changeant de direction, Jiraiya se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'endroit où il savait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Dans ce rayon, on y trouvait de tout, que ce soit pour enfants, adolescents, adultes, femmes, hommes . . . Peu importait le sexe et l'âge : chacun y trouvait au final ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et si par malchance cela n'y était pas, on passait la commande et le paquet arrivait quelques jours plus tard. Pratique, rapide et efficace.

Le sannin ne tarda pas à arriver en vue du magasin. Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, il vit cette dernière s'ouvrir sans douceur. Reculant vivement pour ne pas être vu (on ne savait jamais si c'était _elle_ qui sortait), il se cacha à l'angle de la boutique, dissimulé par le mur.

La silhouette s'éloigna et disparut bientôt derrière un rideau de neige. Jiraiya attendit encore quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Mais il savait qu'il ne craignait rien. _Cette démarché était celle d'un homme. De plus, la silhouette était bien trop grande et trop imposante pour être la sienne. _Soupirant de soulagement, il poussa la porte et entra.

Le vieil homme assit au comptoir releva la tête au son du carillon. Son ancien client avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Pas la monnaie en tout cas, il avait pensé à lui rendre et, durant toutes ses années de service, pas une seule fois il n'avait fait une seule erreur de caisse. **(5)**

Sa surprise fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas lui, mais un autre homme. Il ne mit cependant pas de temps à reconnaître ce visage familier. Le chiffre d'affaire ne serait vraiment pas fameux ce soir . . . Mais bon, il pouvait peut-être compter sur une nouvelle vente dans quelques minutes.

Du coin de l'œil, et après un bref salut patron/client, le vieil homme le vit se diriger vers le rayon qu'il affectionnait tant et sans complexe : le rayon pour adultes. Il y resta longtemps, comme à son habitude, avant de tendre une main vers un des ouvrages et de s'avancer vers la caisse.

"Alors les ventes ?" se renseigna Jiraiya.

"Je n'ai presque rien vendu ce soir. Jiraiya-sama, savez-vous pourquoi Tsunade-sama nous a ordonné de rester ouverts ce soir à nous, petits commerçants ?" se hasarda à demander le vieil homme.

"Nous sommes une fois de plus les jouets d'une de ses folies, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Seulement attendre que ça passe." soupira le sannin.

"Et ceci est supposé vous faire passer le temps ?" demanda d'un ton critique le propriétaire.

"Non. C'est un cadeau."

"Je vois . . ."

En fait il ne voyait pas du tout. Mais venant de Jiraiya, plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant. Il se contenta de prendre le billet tendu, d'encaisser et de rendre la monnaie, en silence.

"Je vous fait un papier cadeau ?" finit-il par demander.

"Ce serait bien, en effet. Non, attendez une seconde, que je fasse ma dédicace de Noël."

Attrapant un crayon sur le comptoir, Jiraiya ne s'appliqua même pas à écrire, griffonnant à tout vitesse. Le vieil homme eut néanmoins le temps de déchiffrer ce qui était annoté.

_Profite sans restriction des plaisirs que la vie t'offre et prouve-moi que tu es bien le génie que l'on prétend que tu serais._

"Pardonnez ma curiosité Jiraiya-sama, mais à qui destinez-vous ceci ?"

"A un jeune homme de 16 ans, je crois, un peu trop coincé et droit et qui ferait bien de se lâcher un peu s'il ne veut pas être constipé à vie à force de rester trop sérieux."

"Dans ce cas, ne devriez-vous pas commencer par l'un de vos . . ."

"Pas la peine, le coupa Jiraiya, il doit déjà tous les avoir chez lui. Mais on oublie souvent les classiques, alors je suis là pour combler ces malheureux oublis."

Enveloppant et enrubannant le cadeau, le vieil homme secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il connaissait les mœurs de celui qui lui faisait face, mais là . . . le jeune homme était à son goût trop jeune pour se voir offrir quelque chose de ce genre. Mais malheureusement, lui n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question.

Une fois le paquet fini, il le tendit à Jiraiya qui le prit avec un sourire.

"Arigatô."

Si le sannin remarqua la mine réprobatrice du vieil homme, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, non ? Effectuant un demi-tour, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Alors qu'il sortait, ses derniers mots furent à moitié avalés par la fureur de la tempête. Le vieil homme dû tendre l'oreille pour arriver à les saisir.

"Bon courage pour le reste de la soirée."

Avançant d'un pas dorénavant léger, Jiraiya sifflota sous les coups redoublés du vent et de la neige, vecteurs de la tempête. Il avait acheté son cadeau, il était en vie et il allait profiter de la fête au maximum tout à l'heure. Alors tout allait bien. Et ce n'étaient pas une légère brise et quelques flocons qui allaient gâcher ça !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Jiraiya pour Neji : quelque chose qui éveillerait le jeune homme aux joies de la vie ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** Je pense que vous avez deviné qui était capable de causer une frayeur de cette nature chez notre ero-sennin, ne ?

**(2)** L'autrice une fan inconditionnelle de Neji ? Naaaaaaaaaan ! XD Surtout dans Naruto Shipuuden, il est encore plus beau, plus fort et plus classe qu'avant. _Bave. _Et oui, c'est possible !

**(3)** Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris, l'autrice n'aime pas Sasuke. Pas du tout.

**(4)** Eh oui ! Jiraiya est riche (Naruto a trouvé son livret de compte, n'oubliez pas) mais aussi pingre et sans gêne lorsqu'il s'agit de l'argent des autres (le petit crapaud de Naruto s'en souvient encore et lui aussi !).

**(5)** Doué le pépé ! Parce que parlant en connaissance de cause, je sais qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une petite erreur. Quoi que rendre la monnaie est facile. Si il est irréprochable, c'est parce que lui ne fait pas les bons pubs ni une myriade de réduction. Ouais, je ne vois que ça . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Moi : "Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite."

- Jiraiya : "Si je peux me permettre . . ."

- Moi : "Ça dépend quoi. Mais vas-y toujours."

- Jiraiya : "Les . . . pensées que tu me prêtes envers le jeune Hyûga ne sont que calomnies. Jamais je n'ai songé un seul instant à de pareilles choses."

- Moi : "Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais en même temps, Neji est tellement beau et . . ."

- Jiraiya : _Coupant l'autrice._ "Tu n'as pas prévu d'aller te baigner prochainement ? Je connais un très bon endroit avec une très belle vue."

- Moi : _Regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue._

- Jiraiya : "Fais comme si j'avais rien dit." n.n'

- Moi : "Ouais, on va dire que je n'ai rien entendu. Sur ce, des reviews ?"


	11. Kabuto, raisonnement préventif

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Kabuto

**Couple :** Hmmm . . . Pas d'explicite . . . Que du implicite . . . Du implicite suggéré par une personne extérieure mais qui se trouve tout de même à l'intérieur de ce chapitre . . .  
- Kabuto : "Je ne pourrais parler de façon compréhensible pour la partie du commun des mortels qui ne se trouve pas dans ta tête ? C'est à dire tout le monde !"  
- Moi : "Là ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? . . . Hmmm . . . Non . . ."  
- Kabuto : --' "Je vois . . . Et tu n'oublies pas quelque chose par hasard ?"  
- Moi : "Si ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je suis confuse, profondément désolée, je me prosterne à vos pieds en guise de repentir et . . ."  
- Kabuto : "C'est bon ! N'en fais pas non plus des tonnes, tu me fous la honte !"  
- Moi : "Gomen . . . Dans ce cas, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !" n.n

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**lissou --** Comment ça pas trop tôt ? è.é lol  
Tu n'énonces pas ton idée . . . Aurais-tu l'intention de participer à mon 'petit concours' ? n.n

**lullaby12 --** Bravo à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont deviné que la femme était Tsunade. Enfin ce n'était pas très difficile non plus. Oui, Jiraiya a l'habitude des coups de Tsunade, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il ne les redoute pas. Tsunade a quand même une force titanesque et il ne fait pas bon d'être l'objet de sa colère. Et ça, Jiraiya l'a bien compris . . .  
Sinon bravo à toi si tu as trouvé le cadeau du pervers de service. n.n  
Et, comme tu peux le voir, le prochain est Kabuto !

**Miyu Satzuke -- **Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. n.n Quant au cadeau, je ne peux dire si la réponse est exacte ou non pour n'avantager personne, désolée . . .

**Maki -- **Ah, si j'ai réussi à te faire rire, je m'en félicite. Surtout si ça dure. n.n Eh oui, comment faire un chapitre entier sur Jiraiya sans parler de sa perversité légendaire ?  
Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que Neji saura tirer profit du cadeau qui sera le sien. Peut-être pas de la façon à laquelle vous vous attendrez, mais vous verrez bien.  
Et oui, Neji est un million, que dis-je, un milliard mieux que l'iceberg congénital de Konoha.  
- Sasuke : « C'est de moi que tu causes ? »  
- Moi : « De deux choses l'une : soit tu dégages maintenant avant de me pourrir complètement ce chapitre, soit j'avance le tien (même si je ne sais pas quand il tombera) au prochain ! »  
- Sasuke : « Bon c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une vengeance à accomplir moi ! »  
- Moi : « Ouais c'est ça, barre-toi et ne reviens pas avant que je ne t'appelle ! » U.U  
Avec qui je vois Neji en couple ? Avec Hinata principalement. Mais aussi avec Kiba (grâce aux fics géniales de Yumen-Chan) et avec Gaara. Mais avec Gaara il ne faut pas qu'ils soient OOC, sinon je trouve que la fic perd complètement son intérêt . . .

**Cilune -- **Si jamais Jiraiya touche ne serait-ce qu'un des cheveux de Neji, je te jure que si ce n'est pas Tsunade qui le massacre, je le finirai personnellement. Et je saurai lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! è.é  
Sinon ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le cadeau, tu en trouveras peut-être d'autres alors que ce sera le flou pour certains/aines. n.n

**Lilou5500 -- **Ne serait-ce pas une nouvelle tête que je vois là ? Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. n.n  
Et oui, je ne supporte pas le Neji/Tenten qui est, malheureusement à mon goût, beaucoup trop répandu. Être indulgente avec elle ? On verra qu'elle sera mon humeur au moment où se sera son tour de passer par la case tort . . . euh je veux dire achat. n.n'  
Heureusement que tu ne me tues pas. Qui écrirait la suite sinon ? XD

**chonaku -- **o.O La morgue ? A ce point ? OMG ! Fait attention à toi quand même ! XD (Et à ton chien aussi !)  
Aucune ressemblance avec Sasuke Uchiwa (la dobe) et Sasuke Sarutobi (que j'adore ! C'est le premier (euh non deuxième si on compte Corbeau Blanc mais il meurt vite, alors . . . TT.TT) perso sur lequel j'ai flashé, le troisième étant Luciole puisqu'il arrive bien après.  
Pour ta fic, j'irai y faire un tour dès que j'aurai plus de temps (après mes exams) et plus de problèmes d'Internet (ça fait deux mois que je ne l'ai plus à la maison).  
Pour la réponse quant à la 'relation' Jiraiya et Tsunade, elle se trouve dans celle de lullaby12, j'ai la flemme se réécrire. n.n'  
Comment ça t'as pas une très grande estime pour Neji ! I'm shocking ! XD

**Yureka-chan -- **Oh oh ! Une nouvelle tête ! n.n Neji va-t-il devenir un pervers ou était-il déjà un pervers qui se refuse à se voir comme tel et donc qui le camouffle ? That's the question ! XD  
Toi aussi tu aimes Neji ? Chouette ! Et encore plus dans Next Gen ? Encore mieux ! Yosh ! n.n  
Tu n'aimes pas le sale lardon qui-n'a-pas-intérêt-à-pointer-le-bout-de-son-nez-s'il-ne-veut-pas-en-subir-les-consséquences ? Mais c'est génial tout ça ! On va vraiment bien s'entendre. n.n  
Les prochains ? Ben là comme tu peux le voir, c'est Kabuto.  
Pour la suite ben ce sera . . . les autres ! XD Nan, sans rire je n'en sais rien vu que je tire l'ordre de passage au sort à chaque fois . . .

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Kabuto, raisonnement préventif d'une victime de harcèlement_

Errant dans la tourmente hivernale de son village natal dont le souffle glaçait toute chose, Kabuto n'avait aucunement conscience de sa direction. Son cerveau était en effervescence, réfléchissant activement et ne tenant compte de rien d'autre.

Il n'était même pas troublé de revenir dans ce village où il avait été élevé, où il avait grandi et qu'il n'avait pas une seule seconde hésité à trahir. Et tout ça à cause d'Orochimaru, l'un des trois sannin légendaire, le manipulateur de serpents.

Les bases de leur relation restaient dans le flou pour beaucoup de personnes. Quand Orochimaru l'avait-il remarqué ? Quand l'avait-il finalement enrôlé à sa cause ? Pourquoi lui ? Etait-ce seulement pour sa grande capacité régénératrice, sans oublier la finesse de ses techniques ? Etait-ce pour ses origines mystérieuses ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

Kabuto ne le savait pas lui-même. Le seul capable de répondre à ces questions était bien entendu Orochimaru en personne. Et aucun doute que même sous la torture, si jamais quelqu'un arrivait à le faire prisonnier, il ne révèlerait jamais cette information. Pourquoi donc ? Y avait-il un secret, un but plus important, derrière ce silence ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais pour l'instant, c'était surtout parce que personne ne le lui avait demandé que cette question restait sans réponse. Mais là encore, il n'y aurait certainement pas répondu. Du moins pas gratuitement . . .

Mais retournons à notre ninja errant dans le hasard des rues frappées par la tempête. L'une des plus violente depuis bien longtemps. En même temps, ce genre d'intempérie n'avait manqué à personne . . . vraiment !

Mais je m'égare de nouveau. Pour en revenir à Kabuto dont le cerveau était plus actif que jamais, il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps ce qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à Orochimaru. Cette idée, il l'avait déjà eu il y avait déjà un très long moment.

En fait, la première fois qu'il avait eu cette idée, c'était quand il l'avait vu utiliser _cette_ technique pour la première fois. Il avait craint que le sannin ne se blesse grièvement si jamais quelques chose d'inattendu se produisait : un ninja ennemi sorti de nulle part, une branche trop basse, un caillou glissant se plaçant insidieusement sous un pied, un éternuement . . . Tout pouvait être synonyme de blessure, voire de mort.

Depuis, il avait donc cherché une occasion de lui offrir, l'air de rien. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Orochimaru était très occupé à préparer la destruction future de Konoha . . . Et puis ils étaient allés se battre. Et le manipulateur de serpents avait perdu l'usage de ses bras.

Depuis lors, chaque attention du ninja aux lunettes était prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : compassion, pitié . . . et Kami-sama savait qu'Orochimaru détestait ça. Plusieurs fois, le ninja médical n'en était pas sorti complètement indemne. Alors il avait commencé à avoir l'habitude, même s'il évitait de provoquer l'ire du sannin. Et qui savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller ?

Bon ok, Orochimaru l'avait choisi pour sa grande capacité régénératrice, mais il ne fallait pas non plus en abuser car ses techniques demandaient beaucoup de chakra et d'énergie. Et Kabuto n'en avait pas une réserve illimitée. Et il n'avait pas pour projet de mourir. Du moins pas maintenant et pas comme ça.

Il n'empêchait que depuis toutes ces années, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Et il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'Orochimaru sans ses bras était mille fois pire qu'Orochimaru avec ses bras.

Kabuto préférait d'ailleurs éviter de repenser à certaines scènes desquelles il avait été témoin. Notamment la fois où le sannin n'avait pas fermé la porte des toilettes . . . Ah ! Trop tard, il venait d'y penser ! Parce que même manchot, Orochimaru pourrait toujours se débrouiller. Parce qu'il devait être le seul à posséder un atout de _taille_ qui pouvait largement compenser la perte de ses mains dans certaines situations . . .

Brrr . . . Le ninja frissonna rien que d'y repenser. Autant dire qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là sa véritable innocence. Enfin pour le peu qu'il lui restait encore, bien entendu. Parce que quand on avait les mains tâchées, souillées de sang, pouvait-on encore dire que l'on possédait toujours son innocence ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Soudain, Kabuto sursauta, sentant une présence étrangère s'insinuer lentement dans le périmètre délimitant son espace vital. Il ne mit qu'un dixième de seconde pour se retourner et saisir l'un de ses kunaï avant de plaquer l'intrus contre le mur le plus proche. Intrus qui poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque son dos heurta violement la paroi de béton. Un cri qui sembla très aigu aux oreilles du ninja médical. Il ne se souvenait pas que les ninja de Konoha criaient comme des femmes . . .

Il essuya la neige qui maculait les verres de ses lunettes, puis il baissa lentement les yeux pour détailler son agresseur. _Oh . . ._ Il était plutôt normal que le cri aigu lui ai écorché les oreilles . . . C'était une femme aux longs cheveux rouge sang qui se tenait devant lui ! Et une femme pour le moins . . . dévêtue . . .

"On a le sang chaud à ce que je vois mon mignon, susurra-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait mutin. Range donc un peu ton joujou qu'on puisse parler d'adulte à adulte."

Kabuto déglutit tant bien que mal et recula de deux pas, kunai toujours en avant, devant son clin d'œil aguicheur. Au cas où. On ne savait jamais vraiment à qui on avait à faire. Surtout de la part de ces . . . créatures-là. Oui, qui savait ce dont elles étaient capables ?

Surtout que la femme avançait à présent dans sa direction en roulant exagérément des hanches, faisant remonter de plus en plus haut (malgré le froid mordant) le bout de tissu qui se faisait pompeusement appeler 'jupe'. Et s'il remontait plus . . . Kabuto déglutit une nouvelle fois tout en commençant à reculer lentement. Un tremblement imperceptible s'empara de sa main, heureusement masqué par les flocons immaculés dansant dans l'air glacial de cette soirée d'hiver.

"Je te fais peur mon mignon ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin, pas au sens premier du terme . . ." dit-elle alors qu'un bout de langue rose retraçait le contour de ses lèvres rouges comme le sang d'une façon bien plus que perverse qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Le cerveau de Kabuto se déconnecta quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de se demander comment cette femme faisait pour ne pas geler sur place avec aussi peu de vêtements pour la couvrir. Le médecin en lui pensa furtivement que si elle n'attrapait pas une pneumonie dans la soirée, elle pourrait sans doute croire à l'existence de Kami-sama.

Le jeune homme secoua alors vivement la tête, tant pour chasser ces pensées dont il se fichait comme de l'an 40 que pour démentir la réponse de la question de la femme qui lui faisait face. Femme qui avait réussi à l'acculer contre le mur opposé.

Pas le moins du monde paniqué, ses tremblements étaient juste dus au froid incisif des rafales de vent et des paquets de flocons glacés glissant dans son cou, Kabuto tenta d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait. Déjà pâle, la couleur déserta presque complètement son visage. Encore un peu et il aurait pu s'allonger dans la neige et passer inaperçu aux yeux des passants qui osaient s'aventurer dehors par ce temps.

Des échoppes aux enseignes clignotantes et criardes attiraient tout de suite l'œil malgré le rideau de flocons qui masquait partiellement la vue. Et, détail anormal, la rue n'était pas déserte, loin de là. Malgré le temps glacial découlant de la tempête, des femmes, toutes aussi peu vêtues les unes que les autres, marchaient de long en large, soufflant dans leurs mains pour les réchauffer. Quelques rares hommes étaient eux aussi présents, tentant tant bien que mal de rechercher un peu de chaleur, quelques uns optant visiblement pour des radiateurs humains plutôt qu'à une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud au coin du feu.

Kabuto émit un gargouillis étranglé. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce quartier, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en entendant parler. Tellement de rumeurs courraient sur cet endroit . . . Et une fois qu'on y était, comment ne pas croire qu'elles étaient injustifiées ?

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas peur. Après être arrivé aux côtés d'Orochimaru, rien ne pouvait désormais plus lui faire peur. Même la mort n'avait cette joie. Seulement . . .

"Non ? Alors pourquoi trembles-tu de cette façon ? demanda la femme aux cheveux écarlates alors que son sourire se faisait gourmand et qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien de façon provocante, pressant son opulente poitrine contre son torse finement musclé et frottant son entrejambe contre sa cuisse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Iroke **(1)** va bien s'occuper de toi mon mignon . . ."

"Je n'ai pas besoin . . . que l'on s'occupe de moi . . ." tenta maladroitement le jeune homme tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la femme qui suivait maintenant les courbes musclées de son torse du bout de son doigt alors que de son autre main, elle le forçait à baisser son arme.

"Bien sûr que si, chéri, le contredit-elle. Tous les hommes ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Sans nous, les femmes, vous seriez perdus et complètement désemparés. Mais assez bavassé. Je sais que les hommes aiment se faire désirer, mais on se les pèle ici. On continue cette 'discussion' chez toi ou chez moi ?"

Nouveau petit clin d'œil. Mais plus inquiétant était leur proximité. L'espace les séparant était déjà très réduit et continuait à s'amenuiser au fil des secondes. Le corps contre le sien se faisait de plus en plus pressant, les yeux trop maquillés se fermèrent et les lèvres honteusement tartinées de rouge à lèvres se tendirent, réclamant un baiser comme avance.

Sentant le tremblement du jeune homme s'accentuer, Iroke sourit de plus belle, sachant qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir résister bien longtemps à son charme et ses atouts naturels. Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais résisté depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Et ce petit mignonnet fort appétissant n'allait certainement pas être le premier . . .

Et puis vu sa tête, il devait être puceau. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Ce qui était assez bizarre vu son âge : elle lui donnait entre 20 et 25 ans. Son avis sur les puceaux était mitigé. Il y avait les bêtes du style 'Je rentre, je crache et je sors' qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Comment elle pouvait-elle y tirer du plaisir alors qu'elle n'était considérée que comme un vulgaire morceau de viande ?

Venaient ensuite ceux qui avaient dû passer la nuit entière à lire et relire le Kama-Sutra avant de venir oser s'aventurer dans le quartier. Ils enchaînaient les positions les unes après les autres, ne laissant même pas le temps de savourer l'intensité du moment. Ça, ils en connaissaient des choses, mais la théorie ne faisait pas tout. La pratique était avant tout essentielle.

Et puis il y avait ses préférés : les petits timides qui n'osaient même pas bouger de peur de faire une bêtise ou de causer le moindre mal à leur partenaire d'une nuit. Ceux là étaient d'une douceur quelques fois plus aphrodisiaque que tous ces autres amants. Le fait de sentir l'homme, de le désirer et d'attendre de le sentir contre soi, en soi . . . Le désir était maître de tout. Et d'une puissante qui poussait la jouissance finale à son paroxysme maximal.

Et aussi sûr qu'elle s'appelait Iroke et qu'elle était péripatéticienne depuis de nombreuses années (et qu'elle aimait ça), elle était certaine qu'il faisait partie de cette troisième catégorie. Avec son air perdu, il lui faisait penser à un petit enfant égaré qui ne demande qu'à trouver un peu de réconfort après de sa mère. Ou d'une femme. Elle en l'occurrence. Et elle allait se charger de lui rendre cette nuit immortelle à jamais . . .

Soudain, son sourire quitta ses lèvres pour se transformer en grimace de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Sa main toujours sur celle de Kabuto tenta de le repousser, mais sans succès. Relevant les yeux, le ninja médical y discerna pour la première fois de l'incertitude quant à la conduite à tenir. Etrangement, lorsqu'une once de peur y apparut le temps d'un éclair, il se retrouva momentanément. Son aplomb revint au galop.

"Tsunade-sama nous a fait promettre qu'il n'y aurait pas de mort ce soir. Ne me forcez pas à commettre un acte qu'elle saurait me faire regretter par la suite."

"Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus." déclara fermement Iroke.

"Tiens, plus de 'mon mignon' ?" fit remarquer Kabuto avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

"J'ai dit ça suffit !"

"Il me semble que c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, non ? Maintenant veuillez me laisser tranquille et aller torturer les personnes qui viennent vous voir sciemment. Vous ne m'intéressez pas le moins du monde. Et, pour tout vous avouer, votre proximité m'écœure à défaut de m'exciter."

"Espèce de . . . !"

Iroke lui crachat au visage, ses yeux brillant de colère que traversa un éclat vexé. Un nouvel éclair de peur illumina son regard alors que la pointe du kunaï de Kabuto entamait douloureusement la chair tendre de son ventre dénudé.

Histoire de ne pas perdre la face, elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, mais finit par céder lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau se percer alors qu'une légère rigole de sang chaud courrait sur son ventre glacé.

Rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure écarlate, elle fit quelques pas en arrière tout en s'efforçant de prendre un air hautain, sans pour autant se départir d'un petit sourire méprisant.

"Désolé chéri, mais je ne donne pas dans le SM . . . Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir les fantasmes refoulés d'un pauvre frustré dans ton genre." finit-elle dans un petit éclat de rire après avoir volontairement haussé le ton, pour tenter de dominer les hurlements de la tempête, à l'intention de ses 'collègues' les plus proches. 'Collègues' qui pouffèrent dans leur coin. Enfin pour celles qui avaient entendu.

Et elle s'éloigna, son rire haut perché vrillant les tympans de Kabuto. Ce dernier ne ressentit que du dégoût pour cette . . . femme qui venait ainsi de tenter de le ridiculiser. Ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il s'en fichait. Après tout, à part comme proies potentielles à tuer, ils ne les reverraient certainement jamais.

Mais personne n'avait le droit de le traiter ainsi lui, le bras droit d'un des trois sannin légendaire, le cruel et immortel (mais manchot) Orochimaru ! Alors, il serra plus fort son kunaï et le lança avec précision.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Iroke porta la main à sa joue lorsque le projectile mordit légèrement sa chair, laissant une estafilade sanglante et brûlante sur sa peau trop maquillée. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de darder un regard furibond en direction de Kabuto qui le lui rendit bien, sourire en plus. Ce qui ne plut visiblement pas à la femme qui commença à hurler au meurtre, à l'assassinat.

Le ninja jugea bon de se faire discret pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cette histoire s'ébruite et arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Tsunade. La Godaïme n'apprécierait sûrement pas, et saurait lui faire payer. Avec les intérêts, c'était certain.

Alors, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, Kabuto, telle une ombre, longea les murs aux enseignes criardes qui le rendaient plus suspect qu'autre chose. Mais, après un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux d'une . . . femme qui attraperait sûrement la mort si elle ne se couvrait pas mieux que ça, il poussa la porte d'une petite boutique plus discrète que les autres et entra furtivement.

Le bruit du tintement de la clochette le fit sursauter comme s'il avait provoqué une explosion, lui paraissant exagérément bruyant dans le silence de la boutique. Le propriétaire, un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année, avait le crâne rasé. Un débardeur noir moulait son torse musclé et des bracelets d'acier enserraient ses biceps volumineux. Lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le comptoir, un sourire chaleureux étirant ses traits, Kabuto put remarquer qu'à part ses boots montantes, il ne portait qu'un kilt à carreaux rouges et noirs. Et, à en juger par le balancement qui soulevait parfois la mince bande de tissu, il ne portait rien en dessous . . .

Devant l'embarras visible qui empourpra le visage de Kabuto alors qu'il lui claquait énergiquement l'épaule avant de lui administrer une accolade amicale qui eut pour effet de provoquer un effleurement entre une cuisse et des bijoux de famille en liberté, l'homme ne put retenir un éclat de rire tonitruant. Même s'il était expansif, il pouvait se vanter de presque toujours arriver à mettre ses clients à l'aise.

"Alors mon p'tit gars, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois traîner dans le coin ! constata-t-il. Une révélation ? Peut-être une soudaine poussée de courage ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander, je suis là pour ça. Et prends tout le temps nécessaire pour faire ton choix, c'est pas un problème. Moi aussi je suis passé par là au début et je comprends tout à fait ce que tu peux ressentir. Allez, fais-toi plaisir et regarde de tout ton soul ! Et n'oublie pas, si tu veux un conseil, y'a pas de problème !"

Et il repartit derrière le comptoir sur un nouvel éclat de rire, laissant seul un Kabuto complètement perdu. De quoi cet homme avait-il parlé, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pu suivre son débit de parole qui devait bien comprendre une centaine de mots à la minute avec quelques rares pauses pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Cet homme était tout bonnement incroyable. Sans conteste pire que Naruto, Kiba, Sakura et Ino réunis. Un exploit en lui-même.

La seule chose que le ninja avait réussi à saisir le laissa pantois, hésitant entre l'indignation, la colère et l'envie de sa cacher dans un trou de souris. Il n'avait tout de même pas cru qu'il était . . . qu'il aurait pu être . . .

Risquant un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme, un clin d'œil encourageant démolit ses derniers espoirs. Si, il était bel et bien catalogué . . . Mais pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il autant ? De toute façon, comme précédemment, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Alors pourquoi ne pas voir s'il pourrait trouver ici ce qu'il cherchait à offrir à Orochimaru depuis tellement longtemps ?

Mais il ne tarda pas se sentir plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il se trouverait dans _ce_ genre de boutique, il aurait dû ! Mais il avait probablement voulu se voiler la face. Enfin il n'avait plus vraiment le choix de toute façon . . . Mais quand même, comment pouvait-on vendre de tels objets ? Et celui-là, comment était-on censé l'utiliser ? Non ! Ce truc servait vraiment à ça ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce . . . Ah non, celui-là, il le connaissait !

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'errance plus ou moins ponctuées de découvertes ayant plus ou moins affecté sa santé mentale, Kabuto trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un cadeau qui, une fois offert (en même temps que pouvait-on faire d'un cadeau à part l'offrir ou le recevoir ?), aurait le mérite de le voir respirer plus librement.

Un petit sourire étirant enfin ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers assurance vers la caisse.

"Alors mon p'tit gars, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?"

"Je crois bien, en effet." lui répondit Kabuto.

"Ah ! Tu décroches enfin un mot ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois muet, moi ! J'aurai eu l'air bête à parler, parler et parler en attendant que tu m'interrompes si cela avait été le cas ! Remarque, je n'ai rien contre les muets, hein ? C'est seulement qu'avec un muet, c'est . . . Enfin bon, je ne vais pas te faire de dessin, hein ? Montre-moi plutôt ce pour quoi tu t'es décidé !"

Tout en lui tendant le produit, Kabuto ne pu qu'une nouvelle fois être admiratif devant le souffle que possédait cet homme. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir le disséquer pour trouver d'où ce don lui venait.

Mais un sifflement le coupa dans ses idées de charcutage et il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux, rieurs, de l'homme qui souriait largement. Le jeune homme n'aima pas ce qu'il pu y lire, précisément parce qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer le message qui y était inscrit. Il se sentit soudain l'idée de se justifier.

"C'est un cadeau. Pour offrir." crut-il bon de préciser.

"C'est la première fois pour toi ?" lui demanda l'homme imposant avec un petit clin d'œil.

"En effet."

Kabuto ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler, mais en acquiesçant, il avait plus de chances de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit où il n'était décidément pas à sa place. Il n'empêchait qu'il avait voulu donner un timbre sûr à sa voix, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'hésitation de s'y frayer une petite place. Ce qui n'échappa pas au vendeur et propriétaire des lieux.

"La première fois est toujours très importante. C'est un moment magique dont on aimerait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais et continue éternellement. Mais pour ça, il faut trouver la bonne personne et le bon moment. J'espère que c'est le cas pour toi. Mais je sens que ça se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit gars. Je peux le dire rien qu'à voir ta tête. Je suis même sûr que c'est un homme plus âgé avec déjà une solide expérience derrière lui et que tu as peur de le décevoir, pas vrai ?"

"Eh bien . . ."

Et il n'était même pas essoufflé ! Mais comment faisait-il ? C'était un monstre ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire à la fin ? En quoi le fait d'offrir un cadeau rendrait-il un moment magique ? Et comment savait-il que c'était effectivement pour un homme plus âgé que lui, de 31 ans exactement mais qui faisait à peine plus vieux que lui avec ses 22 ans ?

Par contre, il doutait qu'Orochimaru aie une grande expérience au niveau des cadeaux. En avait-il déjà seulement reçus ou offerts ? Peur de le décevoir ? Pas vraiment. Plus peur de sa réaction s'il prenait ça pour de la pitié ou de la compassion. Il serait tranquille le temps qu'ils resteraient à Konoha, mais après . . . Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

"Bon, je vois que t'es pas encore très à l'aise, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça vient avec le temps. J'en suis l'exemple parfait, vois-tu ! Je n'assumais pas au départ et ne cessait de me dissimuler aux autres. Mais maintenant, tout cela ne m'effraie plus et je suis parfaitement d'être ce que je suis et . . ."

"J'assume parfaitement ma condition, ne vous en faites pas, le coupa Kabuto avant que l'homme ne reparte trop profondément dans son délire que lui seul comprenait et qui le ferait s'attarder encore plus. Cependant, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faut absolument que je sois rentré dans les plus brefs délais. Et le temps qu'il me reste est presque écoulé. Alors . . ."

"Je vois. N'en dis pas plus. J'ai compris. Pas de problème. Le temps que tu règles et je t'aurais fait un beau papier cadeau."

"Arigatô."

Alors que Kabuto baissait les yeux et farfouinait dans ses poches pour trouver de quoi payer, le propriétaire se mit à l'ouvrage et emballa le produit dans un somptueux papier cadeau rose bonbon. Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia que son client ne le regardait pas et y glissa, à son insu, quelques petites enveloppes carrées. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir.

Kabuto réprima un grognement de contrariété devant la couleur du paquet qui attirerait tout de suite l'attention, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Et il n'avait pas le temps de demander une autre couleur. Son temps était déjà très limite.

Alors il paya, sentant le regard de l'homme qui ne le quittait pas. Il s'empara ensuite de son paquet et se dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction de la porte après un bref salut pour l'homme imposant qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui.

Il avait à peine entrouvert la porte que ce dernier lui lançait son ultime conseil avant le grand moment.

"Bonne fêtes et profites-en bien ! Et surtout n'oublie pas de sortir couvert !"

"C'est vrai que c'est un temps à attraper un mauvais virus, répondit-il en regardant un flocon s'écraser puis fondre sur la paume de sa main. Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer avant d'attraper mal. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée."

Et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui, coupant net la protestation du propriétaire de l'endroit et la rendant inaudible à ses oreilles. Il en avait déjà assez entendu comme ça pour ce soir et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse tranquille jusqu'au siècle prochain.

Mais il savait que la soirée était loin d'être finie et qu'il n'allait certainement pas la passer à s'amuser et à boire jusqu'à plus soif. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle risquait de se prolonger tard dans la nuit, connaissant ceux et celles qui y participaient . . ._ Franchement, quelle soirée de merde . . ._

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Kabuto pour Orochimaru : quelque chose qui pourrait prêter à confusion ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_****(1)** Iroke signifie Sex-appeal. 

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Attention à ceux et celles (surtout celles j'ai l'impression n.n) qui veulent participer à mon 'petit concours' : évitez de donner les réponses auxquelles vous pensez si vous ne voulez pas avantager les autres ! Enfin après, c'est vous qui voyez. n.n**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Moi : "Kami-sama ! C'était pourtant bien parti pour être sérieux et ça fini dans un portnawak avec Kabuto qui se fait agresser par une prostituée et qui se fait chambrer pour être pris pour ce qu'il n'est peut-être pas ! Mais comment ai-je pu laisser faire une chose pareille !" TT.TT

- Kabuto : --' "C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir envie de pleurer ! Je finis totalement OOC et en plus j'en vois de toutes les couleurs ! T'es sûre que tu m'aimes bien ? Parce que là, ça ressemble plus à une vengeance qu'à autre chose . . ."

- Moi : "Je jure sur ma tête que je partais avec de bonnes intentions !" TT.TT

- Kabuto : _'Le pauvre Sasuke-kun . . . Il va déguster . . .'_

- Moi : "Pourquoi j'ai laissé Kabuto partir en couille ? Pourquoi ?" _Va pleurer dans un coin._

- Orochimaru : "Ai-je bien entendu le nom de Kabuto associé à un nom de morceau de partie génitale sortir de la bouche de ma future disciple ? Kabuto ! Des explications ! Vite !"

- Kabuto : "Mais j'ai rien fait ! Orochimaru-sama, je suis innocent !"

- Orochimaru : "Erreur ! Tu es coupable tant qu'il n'aura pas été prouvé que tu es innocent ! Viens ici !"

- Kabuto : "Noooooooooon !" _Se sauve en courant._

- Orochimaru : "Reviens ici, c'est un ordre !" _Court après Kabuto._

- Moi : _De mon coin sombre où il m'arrive de cultiver des champignons quand j'ai le cafard._ "Des reviews ?"


	12. Hinata, bonté et gentillesse

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Comme je m'y attendais, ma lettre au Père Noël n'a pas marché et Masashi Kashimoto-sensei ne m'en a prêté aucun . . . T.T Qu'à cela ne tienne, je les lui emprunte quand même le temps de cette fic.

**Résumé :** POV Hinata

**Couple :** Un Hinata/Naruto (classique) à sens unique et une tentative de caser Hinata à tout prix. Mais cette tentative n'en reste qu'une car vous ne trouverez **JAMAIS** ce couple dans une de mes fic ! **JAMAIS !** C'est un couple que j'ai en horreur totale ! Maudis tirage au sort ! è.é  
- Hinata : "Ano . . ."  
- Moi : "Désolée, Hinata . . ."  
- Hinata : "Ce n'est pas grave, demo . . . est-ce que Naruto-kun . . ."  
- Moi : "Se rendre compte que tu es mille fois mieux que Sakura ? Je ne peux rien te promettre . . . Mais j'ai tellement de couple que j'aime bien avec toi, comme avec Neji ou Kiba . . . Même Itachi, mais dnas un genre noir, donc pas ici . . . On verra comment tout cela va évoluer, ne ?"  
- Hinata : _Tremblante d'appréhension._ "Ha . . . haï !"

**Note :** Comme c'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours (eh oui, nous sommes le 5 Juillet !) c'est moi qui vous fais un cadeau : ce deuxième chapitre à lui suite du précédent ! Bonne lecture ! n.n

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 12 : Hinata, bonté et gentillesse d'une jeune fille amoureuse_

Froid. Il faisait si froid . . . Jamais Hinata ne se souvenait d'avoir affronté un hiver si glacial en 15 ans. Elle n'en avait jamais non plus entendu parler. Soufflant dans ses mains pour les réchauffer malgré ses gros gants fourrés, elle regarda la vapeur de son souffle s'élever en minces volutes, être balayé par une violente rafale de vent, puis se disperser dans l'air. Tout comme les blancs flocons qui tourbillonnaient dans la tourmente.

La jeune fille reprit son chemin, s'efforçant de glaner le peu de chaleur qu'elle pouvait s'apporter en frottant vivement ses bras engourdis par le vent glacé qui soufflait sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Comme s'il voulait transformer Konoha en immense sculpture de cristal recouverte d'une couche de neige. Ne manquerait plus qu'un dôme en verre et quelqu'un pour le secouer et on pourrait croire à une de ces boules que l'on agitait pour voir la neige tomber. Cadeau typique de Noël . . .

Si le froid était un problème, Hinata s'estimait tout de même chanceuse. Parce qu'elle pourrait passer le réveillon de Noël avec quelques unes des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Bien sûr, son cousin Neji serait seul représentant de sa famille, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, loin de là. Les Noël chez les Hyûga étaient très éloignés de ce que l'on pouvait appeler joyeux. Ils respectaient des traditions strictes qui faisaient plus penser à une cérémonie funèbre qu'à une fête de famille . . .

Et puis Neji avait commencé à changer depuis trois ans, depuis son combat contre Naruto. Naruto qui avait remporté ce combat pour elle, pour la venger, elle qui se reprochait toujours ne n'avoir pu y assister. Son cousin était par la suite devenu plus accessible, moins hautain, mais toujours aussi sûr de lui. Il ne se mêlait encore que de mauvais gré à la foule, mais ses améliorations étaient visibles pour qui le connaissait un peu. Et surtout, surtout . . . il avait pardonné à la Sôke et à elle aussi. Il n'avait plus cette attitude méprisante à son égard et s'entraînait volontiers avec elle, l'aidant à peaufiner ses techniques. Et cela, parfois de son propre chef et non sur une demande de son père ou la sienne. Oui, Neji avait changé, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa cousine qui désespérait de revoir un jour le Neji de son enfance.

Et puis elle passait aussi Noël avec son équipe composée de Kiba, Shino et de Kurenaï. Equipe dans laquelle elle avait mis longtemps à trouver sa place à cause de sa timidité maladive. Sans parler du fait qu'elle se contraignait à s'entraîner sans y croire, ce qui rendait ses efforts vains et ne la faisait pas progresser d'un pouce. Kurenaï le lui avait déjà fait remarquer. A cette époque encore, elle se considérait comme la plus faible du groupe. Maintenant, même si elle avait confiance en ses capacités, elle n'aurait pas la prétention de se croire la plus forte, même si Kiba lui disait toujours le contraire.

Elle aimait beaucoup son coéquipier et son compagnon canin. Kiba avait toujours le mot pour rire et sa trop grande énergie et son côté extraverti compensaient son manque de communication à elle. Sans oublier son cœur d'or. Elle l'avait toujours su. Même s'il était vantard et avait un ego peut-être un peu trop imposant, Kiba était quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter en cas de besoin et qui n'hésiterait pas à braver le danger pour porter secours à ses amis.

Shino aussi était quelqu'un de précieux à ses yeux, même si elle n'avait jamais vu les siens, mais bon ceci est une autre histoire. Le manipulateur d'insectes avait encore un débit de parole plus faible que le sien, décrochant difficilement plus de deux mots à la demi-heure. Mais lui aussi était quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter en cas de problème et ça, Hinata l'avait très bien compris. Et puis son sérieux et son calme ne faisaient pas de mal avec la trop grande impulsivité de Kiba et d'Akamaru.

Cependant une chose faisait qu'elle était heureuse plus que tout. Une personne plutôt. Bien sûr, chaque personne présente (ou presque Orochimaru n'est pas vraiment un cadeau . . .) lui faisait plaisir. Mais une se démarquait notablement du lot : Naruto ! La tornade blonde de Konoha. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Le cancre qui, à force d'efforts, à force de toujours se relever avec courage et détermination après chaque chute, avait réussi à se faire reconnaître comme un très puissant ninja. Un ninja qui avait été l'élève d'un des trois sannin de la légende durant trois longues années où elle n'avait pas pu le voir une seule fois.

Même si Naruto restait toujours un peu gamin sur les bords. Les personnes pouvaient changer avec le temps, Hinata l'avait appris. Mais elles ne pouvaient non plus totalement effacer ce qu'elles étaient avant.

Et ça, quatre personnes en avaient fait les frais : Neji, Naruto, elle et Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna. Invité d'honneur avec sa sœur et son frère. Comme eux tous, ils avaient tous les trois changé durant ces trois ans. Mais la différence la plus notable était bien Gaara lui-même. Il avait abandonné ses convictions premières quant au sens de sa vie et avait reconsidéré sa position parmi les siens. Et pour finir, il était devenu Kazekage, réalisant ainsi le rêve que Naruto ne faisait que caresser du bout des doigts depuis tant d'années.

Gaara n'était peut-être pas plus accessible au sens premier du terme, mais Hinata pouvait remarquer le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Auparavant, elle n'avait pu le regarder sans trembler de frayeur, ce qui était aussi peut-être dû à sa nature timide et craintive. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait l'observer sans frémir, sentant même monter du fond d'elle-même, une sensation bizarre, une sorte d'admiration muette pour lui qui avait réussi à se sortir d'une situation aussi difficile.

Naruto lui avait tout raconté un jour où il était déprimé après une énième défaite contre Sasuke. Hinata avait été là pour lui, oreille attentive et épaule accueillante. Et Naruto avait parlé, parlé . . . et elle, elle avait écouté, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de perle du seul garçon aux yeux saphir ayant jamais fait battre son cœur de cette façon. Elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre au départ, mais son admiration pour Naruto cachait autre chose.

Elle avait appris à interpréter, comprendre et accepter la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues, son cœur qui s'emballait dès qu'elle le voyait, les bafouillages qui étaient les siens dès qu'il lui adressait la parole, cette envie de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour se perdre dans l'océan azur qui lui faisait face, mais la nécessité de finalement les baisser devant leur éclat . . .

Oui, elle l'aimait depuis très longtemps, et sûrement pour toujours. Sans qu'il ne le sache jamais. Car elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Et, de toute façon, Naruto aimait Sakura depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aimait, et même plus. Seulement, Sakura elle-même était déjà amoureuse de Sasuke (qui n'aimait rien ni personne ça on le savait déjà) depuis bien plus longtemps déjà . . .

Naruto ne la considérait que comme une amie, une fille bizarre mais dont il aimait bien le genre (elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où il le lui avait dit). C'était toujours mieux que rien, et elle se contenterait d'être cette amie bizarre et courageuse sur qui il pourrait toujours compter. Même si un jour cela ne lui suffirait certainement plus . . .

Hinata secoua violement la tête, faisant ainsi reprendre leur course aux quelques flocons qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de fondre après s'être posés dans sa chevelure sombre. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait à ce moment. La vie était ce qu'elle était et elle devait éviter d'avoir des pensées négatives, surtout en ce réveillon de Noël. Surtout alors qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Une mission qui avait pour nom : _'Chercher un cadeau pour Kankurô-san, le frère de Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna.'_. Une mission qui s'avérait être plus délicate qu'elle n'y paraissait. Parce que déjà pour un ninja de Konoha, Hinata aurait mis une attention particulière à lui trouver un cadeau convenable. Mais là, pour un représentant de Suna, et surtout le frère aîné de son Kazekage, elle devait y mettre un soin tout particulier ! Elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une quelconque guerre, d'un quelconque incident diplomatique, entre Konoha et Suna et ce, de part un cadeau mal choisi !

Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? Une nouvelle marionnette ? Non, il le prendrait sûrement mal en pensant qu'elle se moquait de ses aptitudes, pourtant redoutables elle avait pu le voir durant l'examen Chuunin, de marionnettiste. Idée à abandonner !

Un set de maquillage ? De démaquillage ? Non, encore une fois. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle se moquait de ses peintures faciales. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, mais elles lui donnaient un air assez inquiétant tout de même . . . Elle était sûr qu'il serait mieux sans qu'avec. Mais cela n'engageait qu'elle. Et de toute façon, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans son maquillage ni sans son bonnet aux oreilles de chat, alors . . . Peut-être qu'il aurait été pire en fin de compte . . . Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser une chose aussi affreuse sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine !

Une autre idée . . . Et vite si elle ne voulait pas se transformer en statue de neige . . . Mais qu'elle idée trouver, sans tomber dans la banalité, lorsqu'on devait offrir un cadeau à un personne dont on ignorait presque tout à part les origines et les techniques ?

Alors qu'elle promenait avec fébrilité son regard à droit et à gauche, cherchant une idée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà arrivée dans la grande rue marchande, une rue remplie de boutiques diverses et variées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'essayerait pas de passer de l'une à l'autre ? Peut-être qu'elle trouverait quelque chose au hasard, quelque chose d'original et qui plairait au marionnettiste. Bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait agir ainsi et prier pour que la chance guide ses pas.

La première boutique devant laquelle elle arriva se trouva être une parfumerie. Bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne lui offrirait-elle pas un parfum ou une eau de toilette ? Elle savait que c'était plutôt un cadeau que les hommes offraient aux femmes, mais c'était quelque chose qui faisait toujours plaisir, non ? Oui, mais si Kankurô était du genre susceptible ? Si jamais il voyait dans son cadeau une allusion qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle n'aimait pas le parfum qu'il portait ou qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait mauvaise odeur ? **(1)** Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour elle trouver autre chose . . .

Alors elle arpenta les boutiques, passant du magasin de jouets à une supérette, d'une droguerie à une librairie. Mais rien ne lui plaisait ou tout était trop dangereux et susceptible à conflit. Seulement, Hinata avait bien changé en trois ans. Elle avait acquis un peu plus de caractère et elle ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement. Elle trouverait et ce, dans les limites du temps imparti par la Godaïme !

Dans la rue, une seule boutique avait échappé à ses fouilles méticuleuses. Boutique qui, comme presque toutes les autres, affichait des réductions alléchantes. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui encouragea Hinata à y pénétrer. Priant pour qu'elle y trouve enfin le cadeau parfait, elle entra. La chaleur de la boutique coupa presque le souffle à la jeune fille. Pourtant, la température intérieure n'était en rien différente de celle des autres hivers. C'était l'hiver lui-même qui était plus glacial que jamais, faisant paraître la douce chaleur de la boutique telle une fournaise impitoyable.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, ravie de voir le fouillis hétéroclite qui encombrait la boutique. Parce qu'elle avait plus de chance de trouver quelque chose dans un magasin non spécialisé que le contraire puisque qu'elle ne recherchait rien de précis.

Mais sa joie retomba bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la plupart des objets étaient vieux et poussiéreux. Certains avaient du charme, soit, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas offrir un objet d'occasion au frère aîné du Kazekage ! Non, cela ne se faisait décidément pas !

Alors que, dépitée, Hinata s'apprêtait à quitter le magasin, elle décida de regarder une dernière fois pour juger si oui ou non, un rayon avait échappé à sa vigilance. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne put qu'étouffer un cri se stupeur devant l'apparition qui lui faisait face.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune fille ?"

Un petit homme rabougrit à la longue barbe blanche, dont les rides ne permettaient plus de lui donner un âge concret, se tenait devant elle. Et elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher ! Comment avait-il fait ? Le magasin était pourtant désert jusqu'à tout à l'heure ! Sur le coup, elle ne pu que réussir à bafouiller une réponse inintelligible, même pour elle.

"Je vais prendre votre réponse pour un oui. Quelque chose de précis ? Pour un homme ? Une femme ?"

Aspirant à grandes goulées l'air chaud de la boutique, Hinata s'aperçut pour la première fois qu'elle transpirait. Elle retira donc ses gants et son écharpe puis ouvrit les pans de son manteau. Elle prit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration avant d'oser répondre au vieil homme.

"Je . . . C'est pour offrir à un homme, commença-t-elle. Mais je n'ai aucune idée précise en tête, et . . ."

"Ne m'en dites pas plus, jeune fille. Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur dans mon humble boutique ?"

"C'est que . . . Il y a vraiment de très belles choses, mais rien qui ne corresponde à ce que je recherche."

"C'est pour votre petit ami ?" la questionna l'homme. **(2)**

Heureusement pour elle, Hinata n'était ni en train de boire, ni en train de manger. Parce que sinon, elle se serait certainement étouffée en moins de deux secondes. Elle et Kankurô ? Ensemble ? Non ! Non ! Trois fois non ! Un seul homme avait l'honneur d'occuper cette place dans son cœur : Naruto Uzumaki ! Et personne d'autre !

"N . . . non ! bégaya la pauvre kunoïchi devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Ce n'est p . . . pas pour mon p . . . petit ami ! C'est un cadeau p . . . pour Kankurô-san, le frère aîné du Kazekage de Suna !"

"Je vois . . ., répondit en tout et pour tout le petit homme en tiraillant sur sa longue barbe blanche. J'ai déjà eu un cas similaire tout à l'heure. Il a démentit fermement, mais il recherchait un cadeau pour se déclarer, c'était certain. Même s'ils sont tous les deux des hommes . . . Enfin, c'est votre cas aussi, non ?"

Hinata ne su que répondre. Est-ce qu'elle faisait aussi peu féminine que ça ? Etait-ce pour ça que Naruto ne le considèrerait jamais que comme une amie ?

"Vous . . . vous trouvez que je ressemble à un homme ?" demanda-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux ?

"A un homme ? Kami-sama non ! Où avez-vous été pêcher une idée pareille ?" se défendit le vieillard en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Mais . . . mais . . ., renifla Hinata, vous venez de parler de deux hommes . . . et vous me dites que c'est mon cas à moi aussi . . ."

"C'est une méprise, chère demoiselle, assura le propriétaire. Je voulais signifier par là que vous étiez vous aussi dans le cas d'une déclaration, tout comme eux. Je m'excuse si je vous ai laissé à penser que je vous prenais pour un homme, vraiment . . ."

Hinata respira de nouveau et l'afflux de sang quitta ses joues, lui redonnant son teint pâle habituel. Heureusement, elle avait seulement mal interprété les paroles du vieil homme. Elle ne devait pas voir des sous-entendus comme ça dans les paroles des gens ou elle deviendrait bien vite paranoïaque ! **(3)**

Mais alors qu'elle souriait, soulagée, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Et cette fois, elle ne se trompait pas. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle voulait faire une déclaration à Kankurô !

"Mais non ! Je ne veux faire aucune déclaration !"

"Allons allons ! Un joli petit brin de fille comme vous ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas un ou deux prétendants !"

"Je . . . Mais . . . non . . ." bafouilla Hinata, plus rouge que jamais.

"Je me refuse à y croire ! Ou alors, ils n'ont pas encore fait le premier pas, répondit le petit homme d'un air pensif comme s'il réfléchissait au mystère de l'année. Enfin cela ne tardera sûrement pas, mignonne comme vous êtes. Mais vous, vous aimez quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne me répondez pas non ! Je le sais. Je le sens !"

Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? Oui, elle aimait Naruto, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le dire à cet homme bizarre et empressé. C'était son secret à elle ! Et jamais elle ne le dirait à qui que ce soit !

"Je . . . Oui, j'aime quelqu'un, mais . . ."

"Alléluia ! bondit le vieil homme avec une agilité qu'Hinata ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Bon, allons voir ce que nous allons trouver pour l'élu de votre cœur ! Allons dans l'arrière boutique, c'est là que j'entrepose les articles neufs."

"Mais, ce n'est pas . . ." commença la jeune fille.

Seulement, elle ne continua pas sur sa dénégation. Le commerçant ne l'écoutait déjà plus, dansant alors qu'il se rendait dans la seconde pièce, comme il l'avait annoncé. Hinata se sentit soudain très lasse, beaucoup plus qu'après un entraînement éprouvant avec l'équipe n°8 ou avec Neji, comme si le vieil homme lui aspirait toute son énergie . . .

"Nous allons trouver quelque chose de simple sans être trop commun, mais qui fait toujours plaisir quoi qu'on en dise, continua le vieillard. Comme ça votre futur petit ami ne pourra que être ravi par votre cadeau et il ne pourra qu'accepter votre demande implicite. Quoi que vous êtes tellement mignonne qu'un cadeau est superflu, mais si vous y tenez, dans ce cas, nous trouverons quelque chose !"

_Gomen, Naruto-kun . . ._ La jeune fille n'avait même plus envie de le contredire et ses excuses pour le ninja de son cœur étaient autant pour les tentatives de l'homme pour la caser avec Kankurô que pour les compliments qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire. Elle s'en sentait étrangement gênée, comme si elle était prise en faute. Ces mots . . . elle aurait tellement aimé entendre Naruto les lui murmurer à l'oreille sous un clair de lune romantique . . .

Commença alors une longue descente aux enfers pour la pauvre Hinata qui devait toujours être sur ses gardes pour éviter de renverser quoi que ce soit, ainsi que pour éviter les assauts répétés du vieillard qui avait décidément trop d'énergie à son goût. Comment faisait-il pour être autant en forme tout en dépensant autant d'énergie ?

Les minutes parurent des heures à Hinata qui avait à peine la force de refuser toutes sortes de cadeaux, tous plus hétéroclites, inutiles et/ou ridicules les uns que les autres. C'était à se demander comme il faisait pour se retrouver sans se perdre dans un tel capharnaüm !

Puis l'incident survint ! L'homme s'étant rapproché d'un peu trop près se retrouva bientôt avec plusieurs méridiens bouchés, rendant sa démarche difficile et claudicante. Mais il n'accepta pas ses excuses. C'était sa faute, il devait assumer lui répondait-il. Et, bientôt, Hinata arrêta ses tentatives, préférant garder son énergie pour survivre à l'énergie de boutiquier.

Mais elle perdait lentement pied et ses tentatives de refus étaient de moins en moins convaincantes et, surtout, de moins en moins convaincues . . . Jusqu'à ce que . . .

"Et que pensez-vous de ceci ? C'est ma foi quelque chose de classique mais qui a toujours son utilité. Sauf pour les jours, ou plutôt les nuits, où il fera trop chaud, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne chercha même plus à tenter un quelconque refus. Elle aurait dit amen à n'importe quel objet qu'on lui aurait présenté pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit . . . Ce qui fait qu'elle ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil harassé sur ce que lui présentait le vieil homme.

"C'est ma foi . . . intéressant. C'est d'accord, je vous l'achète."

"Très bien. Je vous mets l'ensemble, hein ? Et pour le coloris ?"

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le cerveau embrumé d'Hinata pour lui faire parvenir une information capitale.

"Il habite dans le désert, alors il faut une couleur claire, quelque chose qui n'attire pas trop le soleil. Du blanc ?"

"Il ne m'en reste malheureusement plus. Mais que pensez-vous de celle-ci ?"

"C'est . . . parfait." répondit la jeune kunoïchi.

"Alors nous allons passer au règlement. Veuillez me suivre en caisse, s'il vous plaît."

La jeune fille le suivit docilement, sans un mot. Le moment durant lequel elle paya fut le plus calme de tout, le vieil homme étant complètement absorbé dans la réalisation d'un papier-cadeau digne de ce nom, papier-cadeau écru aux motifs de feuilles, symbole de Konoha, et liseré de parme. Le résultat était en effet plutôt saisissant, mais Hinata le remarqua à peine.

Une fois le paquet finit, elle le prit et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle ne perçut qu'avec difficulté les derniers mots du vendeur, qui lui souhaitait de passer de bonnes fêtes ainsi que bonne chance pour sa déclaration, qui moururent dans le hurlement du vent qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur.

La différence de température glaça la jeune fille jusqu'aux os, au point qu'elle en fit tomber son paquet. Frigorifiée, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'elle n'avait remis ni ses gants ni son écharpe, ni reboutonné son manteau. Elle se dépêcha donc de réparer cette erreur avant d'attraper la mort. Puis elle ramassa son paquet presque invisible, car déjà presque enterré sous une épaisse couche de neige, et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle venait d'acheter. Mais ses souvenirs restaient flous et seule persistait cette impression de fatigue continue.

Tant pis, elle se souviendrait bien sur le chemin du retour. Et si par malheur il s'avérait que ce ne soit pas le cas ou que son cadeau soit . . . bizarre, elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que la remise des cadeaux soit anonyme ou que Kankurô ait un bon sens de l'humour . . .

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Hinata pour Kankurô : quelque chose accepté à cause de l'usure et la fatigue causées par un pépé trop énergique ?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**(1)** Hinata serait-elle du genre paranoïaque ?

**(2)** Cet homme est un véritable entremetteur ma parole ! Je pense qu'il doit bénévolement travailler dans une agence de rencontres pour voir des couples partout ! Comme si on ne pouvait pas offrir un cadeau sans vouloir déclarer son amour à quelqu'un . . .

**(3)** Gomen Hinata, mais je crois que c'est déjà fait . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Moi : "Kami-sama ! Ce chapitre a bien été fait à lui suite du précédent, ça se sent ! Il transpire la même athmosphère sordide ! Et, encore une fois, c'était plutôt bien parti ! Pourquoi ça n'arrête pas de tourner en eau de boudin, hein ? Pourquoi Hinata se fait harceler avec un vieux pervers qui veut la caser avec Kankurô **(POUAH !)** ? Moi qui pensait que je ne risquais aucun OOC avec elle . . . Je me trompais lourdement . . ." TT.TT

- Hinata : "Ce . . . ce n'est pas si grave que ça . . . Je vais bien et . . . et le cadeau est acheté, alors . . ."

- Moi : "Mais la tronche du cadeau ! Enfin c'est pour Kankurô, alors c'est pas grave mais . . ."

_Non loin de là, dans la pièce où il est séquestré en attendant son tour, Kankurô est soudain pris d'une crise d'éternuements . . ._

- Hinata : "Ano . . . Ce n'est pas grave, moi ça me va . . ."

- Moi : "Mais je te fais passer pour une tarte alors que tu es mon perso féminin préféré avec Temari (que j'ai faite passer pour une sadique . . . --') . . . Ca ne va pas du tout !"

- Hinata : _Me posant la main sur l'épaule avec compassion._ "Mais si. Tout . . . tout va bien. Ce n'est rien. Juste un mauvais moment à passer . . ."

- Moi : _La repousse gentiment pour allez dans ma champignonière._ "Je crois que je vais allez m'occuper de ma fic sur Inu-Yasha La glace fnit toujours par fondre . . . Ces deux chapitres m'ont refroidie . . ."

- Hinata : "Ano . . . Une review pour prouver à Sesshy-girl qu'elle a tort ?"


	13. Ukon, la vengeance est un plat qui se ma

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu tenter, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'approprier les personnages de Naruto qui appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto (qui fait d'ailleurs un travail tout bonnement remarquable, sauf lorsqu'il tue certains personnages . . . TT.TT). Je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher suffisament du cosplayer qui incarnait Sakon et Ukon à Japan Expo, c'est pour dire !

**Résumé :** POV Ukon.

**Couple :** On ne peut décemment pas appeler _ça_ un couple, non . . .  
- Ukon : "Ce qui veut dire ?"  
- Moi : "Que tu n'es amoureux de personne ?"  
- Ukon : "Non ! Enfin si ! Mais je parlais plutôt du sous-entendu que tu laisses transparaître."  
- Moi : "Euh . . . Si je te le dis, tu vas te mettre en colère." n.n  
- Ukon : "Dis toujours."  
- Moi : "Et bien . . . Vas lire ce qui suit et tu sauras ! Bonne lecture !" _Me sauve en courant._  
- Ukon : "Reviens ici !"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**lissou --** Ravie que cette succession de deux chapitres t'ai plu. n.n Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à ton MP alors je vais le faire ici (dans le doute). Disons que tu as partiellement raison et partiellement raison mais qu'au final, tu n'as _que_ partiellement raison ! Comment ça, c'est pas clair ? Ben en même temps, je ne peux pas t'avantager, sinon ça ne serait pas juste, ne ? ;-)  
Oh et pour l'hiver, je n'ai pas du tout tenté de changer le style et n'en ai pas eu l'impression. M'enfin peut-être est-ce l'été (l'été ? Où ça l'été ? Il a fait beau 3 jours en 2 mois ! Ce n'est pas un été ça ! è.é) qui influence indirectement . . .

**Yureka-chan --** Oui, je lis Inu-Yasha et SDK. Deux super mangas ! n.n Vive Luciole, Sasuke (pas Sasuke-teme qui n'a rien à foutre ici et qui va attendre bien sagement son heure de torture) Sesshômaru et Jakotsu !  
Merci pour mon anniversaire, c'est sympa (et la réponse avec plus d'un mois de retard est encore mieux ! XD)  
Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer encore et encore ! Jusqu'à la fin ! Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus apte à écrire !

**Miyu Satzuke --** Heureuse de constater que ces deux chapitres t'ont plus. Vu comment ils sont partis en sucette, ça me fait plaisir. n.n  
Pour les cadeaux, ne t'en fait pas, continue à creuser, et tu finiras bien par trouver. n.n

**chonaku --** Pauvre chien traumatisé . . . Tu vas le rendre fou ! XD (Enfin si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! lol) Mais bon, si ça t'a plus, c'est le principal. n.n  
Pourquoi je démonte autant Kankurô ? Bah parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aime pas ? Bah parce que je ne peux pas le sentir ! Pourquoi je ne . . . Eh oh ! C'est fini les questions, oui ? Noir c'est noir, blanc c'est blanc, c'est tout ! v.v Bon, j'avoue qu'il passe un peu (j'ai dit un peu hein !) mieux dans Next Gen, mais ce n'est pas encore ça . . .

**Note pour moi-même :** On n'aurait pas perdu des reviewers ? Qui les a kidnappés ? QUI ? TT.TT

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : __Ukon, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_

Une myriade de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ukon, toutes plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres. Cela allait du _'Putain qu'est-ce qu'il caille ici !'_ au _'Elle aurait pas pu se casser une jambe la siliconée le jour où elle a pensé à ce putain de truc ?'_ en passant par le _'Ce morveux, son sale clébard et l'autre ringard en pyjama . . . Je vais les buter !'_.

Pensées ma fois fort peu réjouissantes dans leur genre, sauf la dernière, et encore qui ne l'était que pour Ukon lui-même. Parce qu'il avait la rancune tenace. Et ça, Kidômaru avait été le premier à en faire les frais. Il avait mis plus de deux semaines avant de pouvoir récupérer l'usage complet de quatre de ses six bras alors qu'une de ses araignées avait _accidentellement_ piquée Ukon . . . Depuis, il n'osait pas le défier. Plus aucun d'eux.

Sauf Kimimaro. Mais lui, c'était différent. Il était le chef, et aussi le plus fort du quintet d'Oto. Il en coûtait assez à Ukon de l'admettre, mais il s'était pris suffisamment de raclées de la part de l'ancien réceptacle d'Orochimaru pour le reconnaître.

Tayuya était aussi un cas à part. Mais vraiment à part. L'intimidation ne fonctionnait pas avec elle et la rendait encore plus hargneuse et vulgaire qu'en temps normal. Chose qu'Ukon avait tout d'abord pensée impossible. Mais il avait bien dû réviser son jugement et par là même toute sa stratégie envers la jeune fille. Il avait appris à ignorer chacune de ses injures, des ses paroles, de ses gestes, se disant que ce n'était pas contre lui, mais que Tayuya était ainsi avec tout le monde.

Alors il cumulait et cumulait . . . Mais à un moment, comme la lave en fusion amassée sous le volcan, il allait falloir que ça explose. Et, comme une éruption volcanique, lorsque cela arriverait, il ne vaudrait mieux pas se trouver à côté . . . Surtout pour Tayuya. Parce qu'il ne garantissait pas qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir vivante.

Mais là, plus que penser à sa vengeance prochaine envers sa coéquipière, Ukon préférait ruminer celle qu'il concocterait à l'égard de ses adversaires de Konoha et Suna. Parce qu'il n'avait pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout il ne l'avait pas compris. Et Ukon détestait ne pas comprendre.

Le pire, c'était qu'il était arrivé la même chose à tout le monde : Tayuya, Kidômaru, Jirôbô et même à Kimimaro. Leurs adversaires respectifs n'avaient pas été épargnés non plus. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, ils étaient tous tombés dans un profond sommeil et s'étaient réveillés dans leurs lits respectifs avec l'impression d'être passés sous un rouleau compresseur.

Comment étaient-ils rentrés ? Qui les avaient ramenés ? Comment avaient-ils su où les ramener ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi les avoir laissé en vie ? Toutes ces questions restaient malheureusement sans réponses. Pourtant chacun avait harcelé Orochimaru pour les avoir. Tant et si bien et même malgré les soins de Kabuto (qui s'était montré plus malin qu'eux et n'avait rien dit avant de s'éclipser au bon moment) ils n'avaient pas pu bouger de leurs lits pendant presque trois semaines.

Et Ukon savait, enfin du moins pensait, que les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna n'étaient pas non plus au courant. Sinon comment expliquer la surprise qu'il avait lue dans le regard du morveux au clébard et du ringard en pyjama ? Non, eux aussi avaient été autant surpris que lui. Mais alors qui avait la réponse ? Orochimaru lui-même l'avait-il ? Peut-être pas. Ce qui expliquerait sa frustration et son besoin de laisser exploser son ire et sa frustration sur quelqu'un (même sans ses mains il restait très puissant et était encore plus irascible qu'avant, force avait été pour eux de le constater). Ou alors peut-être qu'il l'avait bien mais qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Enfin cela revenait au même puisqu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à leur démontrer que même diminué physiquement, il restait bel et bien le plus puissant.

_Bordel de merde !_ Ukon maintint de justesse son équilibre alors qu'il glissait sur une plaque de verglas en plein milieu de la rue. Tayuya avait peut-être le privilège des jurons, mais elle n'en avait pas non plus le monopole ! Et puis qu'est-ce que cette saloperie de glace faisait en plein milieu de la rue, hein ? Il n'aurait pas été ninja, il aurait pu se rompre le cou ! Et il avait bien faillit. Parce que non seulement il n'avait aucunement l'habitude de commander leur corps vu que Sakon s'y collait en général, mais commander un corps dans lequel il ne sentait plus la moindre présence de son frère était . . . pour le moins troublant et . . . inconfortable. Eux qui avaient toujours été ensemble, eux qui ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue une seule seconde depuis _ce_ jour . . .

Ce jour lointain d'automne où la pluie battait avec force leurs corps fatigués, brisés, meurtris, par les coups d'une femme et de son balais. Et pas de n'importe quelle femme. Une femme très particulière. Leur mère, rendue folle par leur aptitude spéciale. Il pouvait encore entendre ses paroles résonner à ses oreilles, martelant l'intérieur de son crâne de milliers de minuscules kunaï, le déchirant littéralement de l'intérieur. Les blessant l'un autant que l'autre. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Plus qu'il ne le seraient jamais.

_'Espèce de monstres ! Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu mettre au monde de pareilles créatures des Enfers ! Vous n'êtes pas mes fils ! Vous n'êtes que des supots de Satan ! Des monstres échappés droit de l'Enfer ! A cause de vous, plus personne au village ne m'adresse la parole ! Mon mari m'a quitté, ma famille m'a reniée ! Vous n'êtes nés que pour apporter le malheur où que vous alliez ! Mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Vous ne servez à rien et ne manquerez à personne ! Mourez pour toujours et cessez d'exister à jamais ! Votre existence est la preuve même de votre vie blasphématoire et contre nature ! Un crime contre Kami-sama ! Affrontez son jugement et pourrissez à jamais dans les flammes éternelles de l'Enfer ! Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais vous tuer !'_

Et elle aurait sans doute réussit si Ukon ne s'était pas fondu en Sakon, après qu'il se fût évanouit à la suite d'un coup bien placé sur la tempe, et s'il n'avait pas sorti son bras de la tête de son frère, stoppant ainsi l'attaque meurtrière qui lui aurait été fatale. Sa tête avait alors émergé du torse de son cadet et il l'avait regardé avec inquiétude l'espace d'une seconde alors que leur mère hurlait de plus belle et ne cessait de proférer nombre d'insultes que son esprit d'enfant de six ans ne parvenait pas à totalement saisir. Sauf que c'était tout sauf gentil et qu'une mère ne devrait pas parler ainsi à ses enfants, qu'elle ne devrait pas les battre comme elle le faisait, que rien de ce qu'ils vivaient n'était normal et, surtout, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien demandé ! Que ce _'don'_ qui leur avait été accordé, jamais ils ne l'avait demandé ! Ils auraient tout donné pour ne pas l'avoir et en contrepartie jouir de l'amour de leur mère, de leur père, de leur entourage . . . comme des enfants normaux. Mais voilà, ils n'étaient pas normaux et allaient devoir vivre avec !

C'est en voyant la rigole de sang couler le long de la joue pâle de son frère en se mêlant à ses larmes dissimulées par la pluie que Ukon avait compris. Il avait compris que personne ne serait jamais là pour eux, que personne ne les accepterait eux et leur don monstrueux, qu'ils ne seraient jamais ni aimés ni utiles à personne. Qu'ils allaient mourir ici, ensemble . . . Qu'ils ne seraient ainsi plus tourmentés par personne, que la mort serait leur échappatoire, la seule qu'ils auraient jamais . . .

Alors Ukon avait enveloppé Sakon dans ses bras et laissé sa tête contre son torse. Mieux valait pour eux mourir ici ensemble que de vivre pour être séparés un jour et être éternellement traités comme des monstres. Il protégerait son cadet de tout ça, quel qu'en soit le prix. Parce que c'était le rôle du grand frère avant tout. Même s'il n'était l'aîné que de quelques minutes.

Et il avait attendu leur délivrance. Leur mort. Seulement, le cri de douleur qui fut poussé ne fut pas le sien. Ouvrant lentement un oeil, Ukon s'aperçut que leur mère gisait à terre, dans une mare de sang écarlate. Il avait mis quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'une silhouette, qui lui avait paru fantômatique sur le moment, se tenait derrière le cadavre de la femme qui les avait mis au monde. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Orochimaru.

Incertain de la conduite à tenir, la seule conviction qu'avait eue Ukon était qu'il lui fallait protéger son frère. Alors il avait lentement fait fusionner une nouvelle fois leurs cellules jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un seul corps. Avec deux têtes. Et il en avait pris le contrôle, conscient qu'ainsi Sakon pourrait se reposer et que, même s'il n'était guère habitué à se mouvoir de cette façon, il aurait plus de chance de fuir comme ceci plutôt qu'en transportant le corps de son frère inconscient.

Mais il n'avait pas eu à mettre ses projets à exécution. Parce qu'Orochimaru n'était pas là pour les tuer, comme il le lui avait brièvement expliqué.

_'Le don qui vous a été offert à toi et à ton frère est unique au monde, personne d'autre ne le possède. Cela fait de vous des êtres uniques et précieux. Cette femme n'a pas su le voir, le comprendre et encore moins l'accepter. Elle était faible. Et elle en est morte. Les faibles finissent toujours pas mourir. Seuls les forts survivent. Tu veux protéger ton frère ? Tu veux que jamais rien ne vous blesse de nouveau et ne vous sépare ? La mort n'est pas la solution. Devient fort, devient si fort que rien ni personne ne puisse jamais te résister. Devenez forts ensemble. Vivez, survivez, et ne laissez jamais quoi ou qui ce soit entraver ce que vous avez entrepris.'_

_'Tu peux nous aider à devenir fort, monsieur ?' avait demandé Ukon sur un ton méfiant._

_'Si vous me suivez, si vous obéissez à mes ordres, si vous acceptez de me prêter votre pouvoir et de vous rallier à ma cause, personne ne sera en mesure de vous résister. Venez avec moi, prouvez-moi votre utilité et votre puissance sera sans pareille.'_

_'Ça veut dire que vous avez besoin de nous ? De mon frère et moi ? Ensemble ?' Une note d'espoir avait fait vibrer la voix du jeune garçon, faisant sourire Orochimaru._

_'Exactement. Mais ne vous attendez pas à trouver en moi l'image d'un père. Ne vous attendez pas à trouver un foyer chaleureux où vous pourrez rire et jouer en tout quiétude. Si vous décidez de me suivre, votre vie ne sera qu'entraînements, combats, sang et douleur.'_

_'Mais vous aurez besoin de nous. Nous vous serons utiles, quoi que vous vouliez faire. Nous ne serons plus seuls et haïs de tous. Nous ne serons peut-être pas plus aimés, mais nous ne serons plus seuls et nous serons utiles. Et nous deviendrons forts. Je deviendrais assez fort pour protéger mon frère. Bien sûr, je ne ferais rien contre son gré, et je veux entendre son avis avant de donner le mien.'_

_'Alors allons attendre à l'intérieur. Une fois morts d'une pneumonie vous ne me serez plus utiles à rien.'_

_'Haï !'_

Et au réveil de Sakon, ils étaient partis avec Orochimaru. Ils avaient vécu de longs et pénibles entraînements, rencontré d'autres enfants rejetés comme eux à cause de leurs pouvoirs, d'autres, orphelins, ou simplement trahis par les leurs. Le quintet d'Oto n'avait alors pas tardé à voir le jour et à continuellement monter en puissance. Jusqu'à ce que Kimimaro ne tombe malade, obligeant Orochimaru à se trouver un autre réceptacle. En la personne de Sasuke Uchiwa. Et, eux qui se croyaient invincibles, avaient tous connus des combats difficiles dont l'issue n'aurait peut-être pas été une victoire assurée . . .

Ukon secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'aimait guère repenser au passé. A leur passé. Il le détestait. Pas parce que leur mère avait tenté de les tuer, non. De toute façon, elle était faible et idiote, comme la majeure partie de la population . . .

Oui, ils étaient différents des autres, Ukon le savait bien. Mais cette différence était sa fierté, leur fierté. Car aucun doute n'était permis : s'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi, jamais Orochimaru n'aurait ne serait-ce que posé les yeux sur eux. Il n'avait pas mis de temps à le comprendre à l'époque.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que, malgré cette différence, ils n'en restaient pas moins humains tous les deux, comme les gens normaux. Bien sûr, ils étaient plus puissants et plus intelligents. Il ne fallait pas pousser trop près la comparaison non plus !

Cependant, comparés à Orochimaru, ils étaient loin derrière. Lui qui les avait acceptés, recueillis et entraînés, qui leur avait donné une raison de vivre, une raison de se battre . . . Même s'il ne faisait que se servir d'eux et qu'il les abandonnerait une fois qu'ils ne lui seraient plus utiles à rien. Et le sceau n'y changerait rien. Ukon l'avait bien compris. Mais pour peu qu'il puisse un tant soit peu faire ce qu'il voulait . . .

Et puis même s'il avait voulut trahir Orochimaru, il aurait été tué avant même de mettre assez de distance entre eux. Et qu'aurait-il fait seul ? Ou plutôt qu'auraient-ils fait seuls ? Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu convaincre quelqu'un de les suivre. Peut-être Tayuya qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de respect pour le sannin. Enfin en même temps avec elle . . . Et puis la perspective de supporter ses jurons 24h/24 n'enchantait guère Ukon.

Ukon qui éternua trois fois de suite avant de se souvenir où il était. A chaque fois qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs, c'était la même chose. Et il détestait ça. Autant que de perdre ou de ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

Fourrant les mains dans ses poches, Ukon toucha distraitement le morceau de papier qu'il rencontra. Fronçant les sourcils, il força sa mains à quitter l'abri douillet de son blouson pour porter à hauteur de ses yeux ce qu'il venait de trouver. Un grognement de mécontentement roula dans sa gorge lorsqu'il lu les deux mots qui y étaient inscrits : _Kamizuki Izumo._

C'est vrai, il était là, en train de se les geler pour acheter un cadeau à un mec de Konoha, un ennemi, qu'il ne connaissait même pas ! Et en plus avec son fric ! Si encore il avait eu le choix ou s'il était tombé sur le morveux au clébard . . . ou même sur le ringard en pyjama . . . Là il aurait pu en trouver facilement des idées de cadeaux ! Et puis, il aurait pu se venger l'air de rien avec des trucs bien ridicules. Enfin cela étant, rien ne l'empêchait de ridiculiser un autre ninja de Konoha . . . Tant qu'il y était, autant qu'il s'en donne à coeur joie ! Et il espérait que Sakon aurait plus de chance pour lui ou, du moins, qu'il aurait la même idée . . .

Rangeant le papier et mettant une nouvelle fois ses mains au chaud, Ukon repris sa marche solitaire en vue de trouver quelque chose à acheter pour sa future vic . . . pour le pauvre nin . . . enfin pour cet Izumo quoi !

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée pour le moment, il décida de se rendre en direction d'une ruelle marchande où, en passant devant les devantures des boutiques, il aurait certainement plus d'inspiration.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec un enthousiasme tout relatif, maudissant la neige et le vent, la glace et les gens. Et surtout le manque d'imagination des habitants de Konoha qui n'avaient que des banalités à proposer ! Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit aussi banal sans mourir d'ennui ? Ça aurait été lui, il aurait eu des tendances suicidaires depuis des lustres !

Alors que ses pensées en étaient à se point, il ne vit pas la personne venant en sens inverse, la tête baissée pour moins exposer son visage aux cruelles morsures du vent glacial. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se percutèrent. En temps normal, Ukon aurait pu l'éviter et s'en tirer sans le moindre dommage. Oui, en temps normal. Mais pas ici et pas maintenant.

Malheureusement pour le ninja de Oto, il se trouvait qu'une plaque de verglas qui n'était pas là avant, il aurait presque pu le jurer, se glissa insidieusement sous son pied, le faisant déraper et entraînant la personne avec lui dans sa chute.

"Itaï !"

Ukon grogna de douleur alors que l'inconnu tombait de tout son poids sur lui, lui coupant le souffle sous la violence de l'impact. Légèrement étourdi, le ninja ne bougea pas tout de suite, recherchant son souffle.

"Su . . . sumimasen ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?" lui demanda une voix tremblante.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Tu m'écrases !" cracha-t-il presque.

"Hontô ni sumimasen !"

La personne commença alors à se relever lentement et Ukon pu commencer à respirer plus librement. Il en profita pour se passer la main dans les cheveux et ainsi les enlever de ses yeux. Soudain, stoppant son geste, il s'aperçut que la personne ne bougeait plus mais qu'elle était toujours à moitié sur lui.

Et soudain, il _vit_ ! Sa main retomba mollement et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que pareille créature pouvait exister, jamais ! Dans les environs de 200 kilos, une grosse bouche ouverte sur des lèvres molles qui découvraient de grandes dents jaunes, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, un nez plus semblable à une pomme de terre qu'autre chose, des yeux porcins cachés derrière des culs de bouteilles, deux grosses nattes brunes retombant sur une poitrine qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Tsunade, des bras qui étaient chacun aussi gros que ses deux cuisses réunies . . .

Mais le pire était cet éclat qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Oui, elle. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'une jeune fille. Bon, pour le moment elle ressemblait plus à un morse échoué, les défenses en moins. En tout cas pour la corpulence, c'était tout à fait ça ! Mais retournons à ses yeux. Un éclat qui fit frissonner de peur le si fier et si orgueilleux Ukon. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il était en face du premier spécimen d'une nouvelle espèce de fangirl . . .

"Bishônen . . ."

Ce simple mot murmuré lui fit le même effet que si on lui avait dit que son frère était mort dans d'horribles souffrance. Une véritable terreur s'empara de lui alors qu'il tentait de reculer le plus loin possible en poussant sur ses bras, ses jambes étant encore bloquées sous le pachy . . . enfin sous le semblant d'être humain lui faisant face. A ce moment même, Ukon n'aurait plus trouvé Konoha si ennuyant que ça. Effrayant aurait été plus approprié.

"J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal . . ."

Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas sa voix ! Ni la façon dont ses yeux porcins fixaient toujours son visage avec cet éclat particulier qui le faisait frissonner. Comment avait-il réussi à se fourrer dans cette galère ?

"Dégage de mes jambes et on verra ça après !"

Ukon ressentit une once de fierté alors que rien des sentiments négatifs qu'ils ressentaient ne s'était perçu dans sa voix. Pas le moindre tremblement, pas la moindre hésitation. C'était déjà ça.

"Sumimasen . . ."

Alors qu'elle poussait sur ses bras en soufflant comme un phoque pour soulever le reste de son imposant corps, Ukon remarqua que ses yeux ne le quittaient toujours pas. Il se dépêcha donc de reculer le plus vite possible sur les fesses, ignorant avec superbe la neige qui trempait son pantalon et y rentrait par la même occasion. Bien lui en pris, car elle retomba de tout son poids quelques secondes plus tard.

"Ano . . . Je sais que c'est un peu déplacé de ma part de vous demandez ça mais . . . voulez-vous venir chez moi ? Vos vêtements sont trempés. Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez la mort à cause de moi. Je vous laisserai utiliser la douche et je vous prêterai des vêtements secs le temps que les vôtres sèchent. Vous acceptez ?"

Ukon ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer la neige qui le recouvrait dans sa quasi totalité, commençant à le tremper de la tête aux pieds, et il préféra opter pour une retraite stratégique précipitée. Allez chez cette . . . cette . . . Il n'était pas encore fou ! Ni suicidaire !

Le ninja d'Oto piqua alors un sprint, ignorant totalement les cris de détresse du pachyderme qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre debout. Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux ! Et encore, même quand il serait de retour à Oto, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule . . . Un haut-le-corps s'empara de lui alors qu'il songeait avec soulagement qu'il avait échappé au baiser qu'elle aurait pu lui donner accidentellement, ou non, en lui tombant dessus. **(1)**

Courant, Ukon ne se préoccupait pas des rares passants qu'il bousculait et qui l'invectivaient copieusement. Puis jugeant certainement qu'il n'avait plus rien, ou presque, à craindre, il entra en trombe dans une petite boutique qui s'avéra déserte. Soufflant, il prit son temps pour reprendre une respiration plus normale et moins rapide.

Il pu alors regarder où il se trouvait. C'était sans aucun doute une petite boutique sans prétention où il pouvait déceler une vague odeur d'encens et de tabac froid. Le mélange n'était guère très plaisant, mais heureusement pas entêtant. Par contre, la couleur rose bonbon des murs lui écorcha férocement les yeux.

Mais, dans cette douleur oculaire, quelque chose attira soudain son regard. Quelque chose qui brillait légèrement sous la lumière tremblotante d'une ampoule qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme.

Ukon s'approcha et un sourire fendit son visage, un sourire qui aurait même découragé le monstre qui l'avait renversé tout à l'heure. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de gentil ni même d'amical.

Le ninja hésita quelques secondes devant différentes formes et divers coloris, mais il finit par se décider. Il mit les fragiles petits accessoires dans le petit sachet prévu à cet effet et se dirigea d'un bon pas jusqu'à la caisse, inconscient des traces de pas que laissaient ses chaussures trempées et des gouttes qui tombaient de ses vêtements qui n'avaient plus grand chose de sec. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

La caissière lui jeta un regard tout miel qui devint déçu lorsqu'elle vit le contenu du paquet. Néanmoins, le ton de sa voix dénotait un soupçon d'espoir que Ukon ne perçut pas.

"C'est pour votre petite soeur ?"

"Je n'ai qu'un frère et le destinataire de ceci ne vous regarde pas ! Maintenant magnez-vous de faire votre boulot. J'ai eu une sale journée !" grogna-t-il.

"Je vois ça." se rembrunit la vendeuse.

Le paiement s'effectua dans le silence le plus total, ainsi que l'emballage. Ukon partit sans un mot pour la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir résigné. Elle ne trouverait pas le grand amour ce soir non plus, semblerait-il. Ce client lui avait plu, même si on avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'une brosse à cheveux, même s'il était trempé, même si on aurait pu penser qu'il avait eu des fuites récemment . . . Il était physiquement très mignon. Peut-être un peut efféminé sur les bords avec son rouge à lèvres vert et son visage fin, mais bon. Sa belle voix grave contrastait d'ailleurs fortement avec son physique délicat. Malheureusement, il était beaucoup trop grognon et asocial pour elle . . . Tant pis, la boutique n'était pas encore fermée pour ce soir . . . Elle ne le passerait peut-être pas toute seule, ce réveillon . . .

De son côté, Ukon se hâtait de rentrer, s'étant enfin rendue compte de l'humidité inconfortable qui avait envahi ses vêtements. Il dû même s'arrêter dans une petite ruelle déserte pour évacuer la neige encore non fondue qui était entrée dans ses sous-vêtements. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il gèle et qu'il attrape un rhume de . . . non, mieux valait ne pas y penser ! **(2)**

Néanmoins, jamais il n'avait subi une pareille humiliation. Si jamais il recroisait ce . . . cette . . . Il l'amocherait tellement qu'il serait impossible de penser qu'elle avait été un jour humaine ! Si tant était qu'elle l'ait jamais été !

_J'espère que Sakon . . ._

Ukon retint un frisson alors qu'il songeait à ce qui pourrait arriver à son frère cadet si jamais il venait à la croiser . . .

_Mais vraiment, quelle journée de merde ! _

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Ukon pour Izumo : quelque chose de petit, fragile, brillant, en petit nombre et qui ne pourra préserver intacte la dignité de son destinataire ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

**_

* * *

_(1) **Honnêtement, j'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Parce qu'initialement, c'était une belle jeune fille qui devait lui rentrer dedans et l'embrasser accidentellement en lui tombant dessus. Puis cette belle jeune fille s'est tranformée en . . . tout autre chose ma fois ! ' Et comme j'aime beaucoup Ukon, je ne pouvais décidément pas lui faire subir pareille torture, non ? Déjà qu'il va être traumatisé à vie maintenant . . . TT.TT 

**(2)** De cerveau enfin ! Mais bon chaque femme sait où se situe réellement le cerveau des hommes . . . XD Alors prenez-le dans le sens que vous voulez ! n.n

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Moi : _Acculée dans une impasse par Ukon._ "J'avais dit que tu te mettrais en colère ! Pardonne-moiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" TT.TT

- Ukon : "Pas de pardon pour les gens dans ton espèce !"

- Moi : "Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Si tu me tues, qui écrira la suite !"

- Ukon : "Pas mon problème !"

- Moi : "Ok. C'est dommage parce que le chapitre avec Sasuke n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais bon . . . J'ai une dernière volonté : lorsque je ne serais plus de ce mondre, pauvre autrice innocent tuée par un personnage asocial, je demande à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici de bien vouloir . . ." _Prend une grande inspiration. _ ". . .CASER SAKON AVEC LA FILLE DE CE CHAPITRE ! CE SERA MA VENGEANCE PERSONNELLE DANS LA MORT ! ET SI ÇA NE SUFFIT PAS, CASEZ AUSSI UKON AVEC ! FAITES S'ENTRETUER LES DEUX FRERES POUR SON AMOUR ! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**"

- Ukon : "Arrête de raconter des conne . . ." _Aperçoit une horde de fanficueurs/euses en train de le fixer, faisant craquer leurs jointures au-dessus de leur clavier. _"Si c'est une blague, c'est franchement pas drôle !"

- Moi : "Je t'assure que ce n'en est pas une. Alors à toi de voir : ma mort, ou la tienne et celle de ton frère après une loooooooongue et horrrrrrrrrrrrible torture !"

- Ukon : "Et dire que soit disant je fais parti de tes personnages préférés . . . C'est honteux !"

- Moi : "C'est juste que je tiens à ma vie. Et toi aussi apparemment." n.n

- Ukon : "Je n'ai rien à faire de ta pitoyable existence !"

- Moi : "Ça je le sais. Je parlais de ta vie à toi !" n.n

- Ukon : --' "Quelqu'un a une corde ?"

- Moi : "Nan, te tue pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi." _Clin d'oeil._

- Ukon : --'

- Moi : "Reviews ?" n.n


	14. Kotetsu, le vide de l’absence

**Titre : **Kurisumasu !

**Autrice : **Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer : **Que faut-il que je fasse pour que Masashi Kishimoto me cède les droit d'auteur de quelques uns de ses personnages ? Je crois que j'ai tout essayé : l'achat légal, les pots de vin, le chantage, le vaudou, l'hypnose, les messages subliminaux . . . Mais finalement, il n'y a qu'une méthode qui soit un tant soit peu possible : l'emprunt pour une durée indéterminée sans possibilité de recevoir une quelconque gratification monétaire pour ce que j'aurai fait (en même temps, qui voudrait payer pour me lire ? --') . . .

**Résumé : **POV Kotetsu.

**Couple : **Un couple commun, mais qui n'est pas si exploité que ça . . . n.n  
- Sesshy-girl : "Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, veuillez me pardonner ce temps inexcusablement long. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas recommencer, mais je peux en tout cas vous promettre de tout faire pour _essayer_ de ne pas recommencer . . ."  
- Kotetsu : "Arrête d'essayer d'embrouiller le monde."  
- Sesshy-girl : "Gomen . . ."  
- Kotetsu : "Au sujet du couple, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi ou pas ?"  
- Sesshy-girl : "Je ne pense pas que tu aies de quoi te plaindre au niveau du couple en lui-même."  
- Kotetsu : "Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?"  
- Sesshy-girl : "Ça, tu ne le sauras que si tu vas lire ce qui va suivre. Bonne lecture !" n.n

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**lissou --** Si j'ai réussi à te faire rêver de Noël en plein mois d'Août, je peux me sentir fière de moi, non ? XD  
Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu prendrais ma défense contre Ukon. Merci beaucoup ! n.n  
Tu adores le perso du pachy . . . euh de la fille ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être appréciée par quelqu'un . . .

**Miyu Satzuke --** Comme je l'ai expliqué, à l'origine Ukon devait rentrer dans une belle jeune fille. Et puis elle s'est transformée en . . . ça. Je pense que j'ai bien fait, puisque ça a eu le mérite de te plaire. n.n  
Je ne pensais pas que blasphématoire pour avoir de tels effets sur ta personne . . . Je te promets de l'annoncer à l'avance si je l'emploie dans un autre chapitre ! XD  
Des effets secondaires d'un abus de ma fic ? Non, j'avoue que je n'y ai jamais songé. Mais le devrais-je ?  
Merci pour ta review.

**MissOnyXx --** Oh ? Une nouvelle revieweuse ? Bienvenue à toi dans l'univers de ma fic. n.n  
Pas touche à Gaara (ni à Neji), sinon je mords !  
Pourquoi Sasori n'est pas sous sa forme humaine ? Tu le sauras en temps voulu.  
Naruto se fait taper parce qu'il a une tête à claque et Sasuke n' apas le profil de celui que l'on frappe. Mais il va passer un sale quart d'heure . . . Nyark nyark nyark !  
Shino ne parle pas parce que c'est le type même du personnage muet.  
o.O Gaara passe pour un psychopathe ? Gomen Gaara, ce n'était pas mon intention . . . TT.TT  
Kisame est frileux parce que . . . parce que . . . ben parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi ! XD  
J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions. Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review. n.n

**chonaku --** C'est bien de prendre des mesures pour la sauvegarde de la santé mentale de ton chien. Il vivra sans doute plus longtemps. n.n  
Ukon est un perso que j'apprécie beaucoup, même s'il n'a pas vraiment un très grand rôle. En tout cas, j'aime énormément sa voix ! Très grave . . . hmmm . . . _Essuie la bave au coin de ses lèvres._  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé le flash-back un peu bâclé après relecture, mais si il t'a plus, ça me convient.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Kotetsu, le vide de l'absence_

Kotetsu avançait lentement, impitoyablement flagellé par les flocons de neige cinglants et les douloureuses rafales de vent. Morose, il n'en sentait pas vraiment les tourments. Il réfléchissait. Réfléchir ? Non, pas vraiment. Pas exactement. Il était plutôt ailleurs. Pas perdu dans ses pensées. Ailleurs. Mais tout de même perdu. En bref, il était dans un état d'esprit bien compliqué. Presque dans un état second, insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, que ce soit vivant ou non.

La cause de son état ? Pas les menaces de la Godaïme, pas l'inimaginable froid polaire qui gelait tout ce qu'il frôlait de son souffle glacial, pas la perspective de trouver impérativement un cadeau pour une personne qu'il n'était plus, pour le moment, en état de se rappeler . . .

Non. C'était une chose à la fois complètement bénigne et immensément grave. Tout dépendait si l'on se plaçait du point de vue d'un simple civil ou d'un ninja. Et, malheureusement pour lui, Kotetsu Hagane était un shinobi. Un shinobi de Konoha.

Tout du moins, il l'était avant que cette révélation ne le frappe de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas le caractère « anormal » de la chose qui l'avait marqué, non. C'était plutôt d'avoir été mis devant le fait accompli sans y avoir été préparé, alors qu'il avait eu tout le temps pour ça sans pour autant s'en être aperçu.

Vous l'aurez compris, des sentiments complexes étreignaient, étouffaient, le pauvre ninja. Mais quelle était exactement la nature de son mal ? Et bien, un mot pouvait le décrire : le manque. Sans oublier l'horreur qu'occasionnait le fait de s'en rendre compte si abruptement.

Allez, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot et venons-en au fait ! Révélons enfin cette si horrible vérité qui avait laissé Kotetsu aussi désarmé qu'un nouveau né. Ce qui était passablement dangereux pour un shinobi, avouons-le . . .

Oui, nouvelle digression, pardonnez-moi. Alors, nous disions donc . . . Ah, oui ! Revenons à notre pauvre Kotetsu qui ne pu s'empêcher de renifler. Il paru un instant revenir à lui alors qu'un murmure inaudible, tout de suite violemment arraché à sa bouche par un vent furieux, s'échappait de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

"Izumo . . ."

Izumo Kamizuki, voilà l'unique responsable de l'état de Kotetsu. Enfin l'unique . . . Kotetsu aussi était responsable. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Absolument rien ! Du moins lui en tout cas. Son esprit se fit un peu moins embrumé alors qu'il repensait à son coéquipier, son partenaire depuis de nombreuses années.

Ils avaient été dans la même équipe de Genin à l'académie, s'étaient tout de suite entendus et avaient très vite été de très bons amis. L'un taquin, quelques fois impulsif et s'énervant facilement contre la Godaïme, parfois un peu vantard ; l'autre plus calme, plus posé et doutant de temps en temps un peu de lui. L'un avec une coupe hérisson, l'autre avec une mèche lui tombant devant les yeux. L'un avec un bandage sur le nez, l'autre ayant cou et menton toujours masqués.

Si Kakashi avait toujours le bas du visage dissimulé, pour une raison que pas même Tsunade ne devait connaître, eux aussi avaient une bonne raison. Kotetsu parce que, tout petit, il avait eu un accident et s'était malencontreusement brisé le nez, provoquant de perpétuels reniflements qui en avaient déjà énervé plus d'un. **(1)** Son bandage servait à dissimuler la légère déformation de sa cloison nasale. **(2)**

Pour Izumo, les raisons étaient assez similaires tout en étant très différentes. Jeune, il avait subi de lourdes interventions chirurgicales pour le sauver alors qu'un chien avait confondu son cou avec un morceau de viande rouge. **(2)** Les cicatrices qui en avaient résultés n'étaient pas de toute beauté et le ninja, complexé, ne les avaient jamais montrées à qui que ce soit. Sauf à Kotetsu, son ami, son coéquipier, son partenaire.

Si Izumo acceptait sans broncher la légère imperfection de son nez, Kotetsu, lui ne frémissait pas d'horreur devant son cou mutilé. A chacun ses secrets. Mais un secret ne changeait pas forcément la personnalité de celui qui le portait. Enfin tout dépendait du secret. Mais pour les leurs, rien n'avait changé. Et rien ne changerait jamais.

Soudain légèrement plus sensible à l'air glacial qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, Kotetsu frissonna légèrement, alors que ses neurones recommençaient lentement à s'activer.

"Baka."

Enfin peut-être n'était-ce pas à cause du froid, finalement. Un léger reniflement fut sa seule réponse.

"Baka baka baka baka . . ."

S'adressait-il à lui-même ou à son compagnon ? L'autrice elle-même ne saurait répondre à cette question. Mais, de même que les deux mots précédents, son murmure fut emporté par le souffle glacial du vent. Aussitôt suivi d'un nouveau reniflement.

Mais peut importait à qui il s'adressait. Parce que maintenant, il avait pris conscience de quelque chose d'important. De quelque chose qui allait changer sa vie.

Un petit rire amer s'échappa en vagues discontinues de ses lèvres crispées. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Izumo était parfois trop sentimental. Qu'est-ce que le ninja penserait de lui en le voyant ainsi ? Quelle image pouvait-il bien offrir ?

Mais il devait bien l'admettre . . . il était perdu. Perdu et seul, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Izumo avait toujours été avec lui et il avait toujours été avec Izumo. Ils étaient ensemble à l'Académie. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'âge de partir de chez leurs parents, ils avaient loué ensemble un petit studio qui leur convenait toujours. Ils effectuaient leurs missions ensemble. Ils acceptaient le sale boulot que leur refilait la Godaïme ensemble. Ensemble . . . ensemble . . . Toujours ensemble . . .

Mais, pour la première fois, Kotetsu était seul. Et il se rendait compte combien il s'était habitué à toujours sentir près de lui la présence rassurante de son éternel compagnon. C'était toujours que lorsque l'on n'avait plus ce à quoi on tenait que l'on s'apercevait à quel point on y tenait. Le shinobi devait avouer que cette phrase était loin d'être fausse.

Parce qu'Izumo n'était plus près de lui, il s'était aperçu à quel point il faisait partie de sa vie, à quel point il s'y était naturellement habitué, et à quel point ses sentiments avaient évolué.

Parce qu'il venait brusquement de prendre conscience que ce qu'il croyait être une solide amitié, s'était finalement mue en un profond amour. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il ne devrait pas être « normal » qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour un homme, fusse-t-il son colocataire ou non. Non, c'était plutôt le choc de la révélation qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

Et le désespérait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait vivre désormais. Jamais il ne pourrait le dire à Izumo, il aurait trop peur de perdre son ami. Jamais ce dernier ne pourrait éprouver les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Jamais. Alors comment pourrait-il, à l'avenir, le regarder en face ? Comment pourrait-il _se_ regarder dans un miroir ?

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Dégager de mon chemin, ducon !", entendit-il une voix agressive lui répondre.

Et, avant que Kotetsu aie eu le temps d'enregistrer l'information, il fut brutalement poussé dans le dos et tomba la tête la première dans un énorme tas de neige qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui se passait et qu'il se relève, l'homme, c'était une voix d'homme, de ça il était sûr, s'était volatilisé.

"Non mais ça va pas !", cria-t-il en levant un poing rageur.

Mais les hurlement du vent, et son reniflement courroucé furent les seules réponses qu'il obtint. Néanmoins, il faut reconnaître que ce petit incident eut son effet : Kotetsu était maintenant bien réveillé, et de retour dans le monde des vivants. De la neige partout dans les cheveux, la bouche, le nez et les vêtements . . . Mais le résultat était là.

Le froid rentrant par tous les pores de sa peau fit violemment frissonner le jeune homme qui se secoua ensuite vigoureusement, les idées un peu plus claires. Il devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Bon il avait bien le droit de flancher de temps en temps, mais . . . Non non non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il devait pouvoir faire front à tout. Comme un ninja ! Parce que, normalement, il était entendu qu'un shinobi ne devait faire montre, et ne devait avoir, aucune émotion. Telle était la nature de la loi n°25 du Code des Ninja.

Cependant Kotetsu connaissait très bien le Code et ses règles. Et il savait que ce qu'il venait de penser était erroné. La règle n°25 stipulait que les ninja ne devaient jamais montrer leurs émotions devant qui que ce soit. Pas qu'ils ne devaient pas en avoir.

Mais il se raccrochait à cette 'conviction' pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne _plus_ flancher. Parce qu'il était un ninja avant tout et qu'un ninja ne se laissait pas diriger par ses émotions mais qu'il obéissait au devoir qui était le sien en accomplissant la mission qui lui avait été confié. Et à rien d'autre ! Comme le stipulait la règle n°25.

Izumo était toujours Izumo et le serait toujours. Si ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolués comme les siens, il serait toujours temps pour lui de lui ouvrir lentement les yeux, tout en douceur, sans trop le brusquer, pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Tentant de déloger toute la neige qui avait envahi ses vêtements, les mains de Kotetsu finirent, après leur long travail, par venir se blottir au fond de ses poches, y recherchant un peu de chaleur. C'est alors qu'ils rencontrèrent un petit morceau de papier chiffonné qui avait, par miracle, échappé à l'humidité.

Le jeune homme frotta longuement ses doigts gourds contre les parois de ses poches pour les réchauffer puis il se saisit du papier pour ensuite le porter à ses yeux. Il poussa un grognement sous le coup de la douleur de la morsure du vent, puis un autre, lorsqu'il identifia une nouvelle fois le nom griffonné.

_Ibiki Morino . . ._ Le chef de la section tortures et interrogatoires des services secrets de Konoha. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il tombé sur lui ? Que pouvait-on offrir à un homme qui pensait que la torture et les interrogatoires étaient les seules choses qui existaient ? Les seules choses passionnantes du moins . . .

Il n'était pas mal à l'aise en présence de l'homme couvert de cicatrices, comme d'autres pouvaient l'être. Il éprouvait même une sorte d'admiration pour ce shinobi qui avait résisté à d'horribles séances de tortures sans révéler ne serait-ce qu'un début de commencement d'information. Et puis il n'avait peur de rien, passant pour un roc insensible et un sadique accompli.

Mais c'était uniquement pour cacher son véritable lui, Kotetsu en était sûr. Sinon comment expliquer son visage souriant à la fin de la première épreuve de l'examen Chûnin, lorsqu'il avait annoncé aux Genin qu'ils avaient réussi ? Mais bon, réfléchir là-dessus ne l'aiderai en rien à trouver un cadeau à lui offrir.

Kotetsu retint avec peine un éternuement, qui aurait sans doute été sonore, en se pinçant vivement le nez. Même ancienne, sa blessure avait laissé des séquelles. Son reniflement en faisait partie. L'autre fait notable était que les gros éternuements lui étaient très douloureux. Le médecin n'avait jamais su lui dire pourquoi. Il pensait simplement que le ninja avait développé une hypersensibilité du nez, mais au toucher, pas à l'odorat.

Songeant avec une légère inquiétude qu'il avait intérêt à rapidement trouver un cadeau avant de tomber malade pour souffrir inutilement lors de crises d'éternuement, Kotetsu rangea le papier dans sa poche et regarda avec attention jusqu'où ses pas l'avaient porté.

Il s'aperçu que la ruelle était sombre car peu éclairée et que les boutiques n'arboraient pas d'enseignes clignotantes comme dans le centre des rues marchandes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au ninja pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la partie _noire_ de Konoha, celle où Ibiki était l'un des seuls à venir patrouiller de temps en temps. On racontait qu'il y avait parfois d'étranges disparitions et que des choses louches s'y déroulaient.

Kotetsu songea avec dépit qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver n'importe où sauf ici, mais admit à regret que c'était sans doute là qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose d'adapté à Ibiki. Même si lui trouver quelque chose de différent de tout ce que renfermait son petit monde n'aurait pas été un mal . . . **(3)**

S'approchant avec méfiance de la boutique la plus proche, le jeune homme frissonna violemment avant de reculer avec promptitude. _Un magasin vaudou !_ Il y avait un magasin vaudou à Konoha ! Il devrait impérativement en informer la Godaïme dans les plus brefs délais ! Une boutique de ce genre n'avait rien à faire dans un paisible petit village comme Konoha.

Kotetsu commença alors à parcourir la rue de droite à gauche, allant d'horreur en surprise. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ce quartier avait une réputation louche. Non plus que louche : dangereuse !

Il avait vu pas moins de trois autres magasins vaudou, une boutique de la Santéria avec une tête de chèvre fraîchement coupée, six boutiques vendant divers instruments de torture dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage des trois-quart . . . pour n'énoncer que les plus importantes.

Finalement, il arriva au bout de la rue où il voyait doucement briller la lumière tentatrice du reste de la ville. Une ville _normale_ . . . Avec un soupir de soulagement, il décida de tout de même jeter un coup d'œil au dernier magasin, histoire de tout pouvoir décrire avec exactitude dans son futur rapport. Oui, il ne voulait omettre aucun détail.

"Nani ?"

Kotetsu s'approcha de la vitrine en plissant les yeux, une main en visière pour mieux percevoir ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Parce qu'il ne voyait rien. Des bougies brillaient doucement, entourées de longs morceaux de tissus noirs. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Absolument rien. Et la boutique ne pouvait pas être fermée ni abandonnée, sinon les bougies n'auraient encore pas été allumées.

Alors pourquoi de telles cachotteries ? Qu'est-ce que le propriétaire pouvait bien avoir à dissimuler de la sorte ? Jusqu'à quel point s'était-il enfoncé dans l'illégalité ?

Le jeune homme dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Devait-il faire primer sa mission première qui était de dénicher un cadeau à offrir à Ibiki Moreno ou d'écouter son instinct de ninja qui lui disait d'entrer pour le bien du village ? En définitive, il devait suffisamment lui rester de temps pour jeter un petit coup d'œil, penser à ce qu'il allait noter dans son rapport, puis trouver un cadeau pour le chef de la section tortures et interrogatoires.

Rassemblant son courage, le shinobi posa lentement la main sur la poignée, hésita une fraction de seconde, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée. La clochette résonna longuement dans le calme ambiant de la pièce. Pièce qui était plongé dans l'obscurité et seulement éclairée par quelques bougies dont la lueur semblait donner l'impression que les murs se mouvaient, comme s'il se rapprochaient pour venir l'écraser.

Kotetsu fit un pas en avant et la porte se referma avec un claquement sec. Il pouvait entrevoir des articles disposés sur des présentoirs et dans des rayons, comme pour un magasin normal. Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'étaient les articles en question. Sauf que les magasins normaux n'étaient pas plongés dans l'obscurité et n'étaient pas éclairés uniquement pas des bougies aux lueurs mortuaires. Sauf que des magasins normaux ne lui donnaient pas l'impression d'être observé comme une souris peut l'être par un chat affamé.

Un sifflement suivit d'un bref claquement sec fit sursauter le ninja. Plissant les yeux, il vit l'un des murs bouger et retint un hoquet de stupeur. _Non, c'est impossible !_ Et, effectivement, il avait raison. Il s'aperçut en fait que c'était un des pans d'une tenture aussi noire que la nuit qui venait de se soulever, laissant apparaître une ombre mi-humaine mi-fantomatique.

"Qui ose pénétrer dans l'antre de Aijin-sama ?" **(4)**

La voix avait été ferme, et cependant savamment étudiée pour paraître à la fois nonchalante, autoritaire mais aussi sensuelle.

"Aijin-sama ?"

Seul un murmure interrogatif put franchir les lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette qui s'approchait lentement, lui évoquant plus une grâce féline qu'humaine.

Un nouveau sifflement suivit d'un claquement sec fit sursauter Kotetsu alors qu'il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose se mouvoir à ses pieds pour aussitôt repartir.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander alors que chaque muscle de son corps se tendait sous la méfiance.

"Jeune homme, lui répondit la même voix avec un accent d'autorité qui lui fit comprendre que c'était une personne qui était habituée à être obéie, ici c'est moi qui pose les questions."

Lorsqu'elle arriva au centre de la pièce, Kotetsu ne pu qu'émettre un faible reniflement et avaler péniblement sa salive. La lumière des bougies éclairait la femme la plus magnifique qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. La plus dénudée aussi.

Elle portait de longues cuissardes en cuir noir et un costume fait de la même matière qui cachait tout juste ce qui avait besoin d'être dissimulé. Il partait de son pubis, laissait son ventre à découvert alors qu'une fine bande remontait sur chacune de ses hanches pour rejoindre et mettre en valeur son opulente poitrine qu'il était difficile de rater alors qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié couverte.

Ses longs cheveux de la couleur de la nuit étaient légèrement ondulés et tombaient en cascade sur une peau laiteuse, couleur de lune. Ses yeux en amandes étaient en accord avec le reste de leur propriétaire et étaient aussi noirs qu'un gouffre sans fond. Sa petite bouche au pli strict, mais néanmoins séducteur, était peinte de la couleur du néant. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un long fouet, probablement l'origine du bruit. Ses ongles laqués de ténèbres étaient longs de plusieurs centimètres, comme des griffes de félin.

Kotetsu se sentit alors véritablement comme une petite souris acculée dans un coin par un chat plus qu'affamé. Ou plutôt une chatte . . . Et cette façon qu'elle avait de le scruter dans son intégralité, comme pour le mettre à nu . . . Cette idée embarrassa le jeune homme qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Ce sera Hari. Hari-kun, ça sonne bien." **(5)**

"Nani ?"

_Hari ?_ Pourquoi lui parlait-elle d'aiguilles ?

"J'ai déjà dit pas de question ! Ici, je suis celle qui règne en maître et j'entends à ce que chaque personne qui entre dans mon antre les respecte. Me suis-je bien faîte comprendre ?"

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Aussitôt il entendit le sifflement caractéristique du fouet et n'eut que le temps de sauter de côté alors qu'il serrait les dents sous la douleur de la morsure que lui infligea le frôlement de la lanière de cuir. Une légère rigole de sang coula sur la peau tendre de sa joue.

"Aijin-sama n'apprécie guère le manque de politesse. Lorsque je pose une question, j'entends que tu me répondes comme il se doit, Hari-kun. Alors ?"

"Ha . . . haï, Aijin-sama." s'entendit-il répondre.

"Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas totalement irrécupérable, Hari-kun sembla-t-elle se moquer. Je vais donc t'enseigner les bases de ce que tu devras savoir. Premièrement, ici la loi c'est moi. Personne n'a le droit de contester mes décisions ni de me contredire. Personne ne pose de questions. Tout le monde me doit obéissance. Deuxièmement, tu dois oublier ton nom. Ici tu n'auras que celui que moi, Aijin-sama, te donnerai. Tu t'appelleras donc Harinezumi, en rapport avec ta coiffure. Hari-kun pour faire plus court. **(5)** Troisièmement, quiconque touche à mon fouet se verra puni très sévèrement. Et quatrièmement . . . tu le découvriras bien assez tôt."

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de sa démarche souple et féline et lui tournait lentement autour. Kotetsu remarqua vaguement une sorte de marque miroitante sur sa cuisse droite mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ses derniers mots, le ninja avait sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa joue, remontant le minuscule filet de sang puis s'attardant là où la lanière du fouet l'avait mordu. Il se dégagea avec un hoquet lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle était tout simplement en train de le _lécher_. Une partie de son cerveau pensa qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec Anko.

Aijin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres couleur de nuit d'un air gourmand et provocateur avant de lui adresser un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et appréciatif.

"Je vois que tu ne sembles pas très expérimenté dans ce domaine, Hari-kun, énonça-elle en s'avançant lentement vers lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Aijin-sama va très bien s'occuper de toi . . ."

"Je ne . . ."

"Tss tss tss, Hari-kun. Personne ne répond à Aijin-sama."

Non mais comment osait-elle ? Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà eu des petites amies ! Même si ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. En fait, à chaque fois, alors qu'il pensait que cela pourrait fonctionner entre eux, la passion qu'il avait d'abord ressentie retombait très vite. Alors il quittait la fille pour ne pas la faire souffrir.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi . . . Il était gay, tout simplement. Ça y était, il venait enfin de penser ouvertement ce mot, et sa sonorité ne l'avait pas choqué autant qu'il s'y était attendu . . .

"Attendez, je suis . . ." commença-t-il.

"Amoureux ?"

"Hé ?"

"Homosexuel ?"

"Hé ?"

"Marié ?"

"Non, je . . ."

"Je crois que je vois . . ."

Qu'elle voyait quoi ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour deviner alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu laisser penser que . . . Non ! D'autres au village étaient-ils déjà au courant ? Dans ce cas ils l'auraient été avant même que lui ne le soit . . . _Non non, impossible ! Kami-sama faites que je me trompe !_

"Oui, c'est toujours la réplique classique de l'homme moyen qui cherche une manière d'échapper à mes griffes, susurra-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle passait l'un de ses longs ongles le long de sa gorge. Les hommes sont vraiment peu imaginatifs. C'est leur façon indirecte de dire que je les impressionne, qu'ils ont peur et qu'ils voudraient partir avec leur honneur sauf. Mais c'est bien mal connaître Aijin-sama et son antre. Il est facile d'y pénétrer, mais bien moins d'en sortir, Hari-kun. Surtout avec _ce_ genre de méthode."

Kotetsu de dégagea une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune femme, il lui donnait entre 25 et 28 ans, lui mordillait doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Il retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il pouvait désormais calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne _savait_ pas ! C'était juste une déduction facile faite de ses précédentes expériences.

Mais le jeune homme se reprit bien vite. Il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire et devait arriver à sortir d'ici et ce, en un seul morceau. Oui, mais comment ? Peut-être qu'en tentant de la détromper . . .

"Aijin-sama, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas venu ici pour . . . ce que vous sembler croire que je suis venu. Je cherchais simplement un cadeau de dernière minute à offrir à un ami alors que je passais devant votre an . . . votre boutique. La devanture m'ayant intrigué, je me suis permis d'entrer . . ."

"Tu cherchais un cadeau pour _un_ ami . . . Dans _cette_ rue ?"

"Je me suis retrouvé là par hasard, se défendit-il devant son ton moqueur. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je ne me suis aperçu de l'endroit où je me trouvais qu'une fois que je m'y trouvais . . ."

"Et je devrais te croire, Hari-kun ?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui laissait bien comprendre qu'elle ne le croyais pas du tout.

"Je ne dis que la vérité, Aijin-sama."

_Ou presque._ Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il était entré parce qu'il pensait que ce qu'elle vendait était illégal. Non, il n'était pas en position de force pour le moment. Puis, un point lui sembla avoir besoin d'être éludé.

"Au fait Aijin-sama, que vendez-vous exactement dans votre boutique ?"

Il avait dû dire quelque chose de surprenant, car il aperçut Aijin hausser un sourcil à la lumière tremblotante d'une bougie, puis sourire. Oh, ce fut un instant très fugace, mais Kotetsu était certain que ce haussement de sourcil aurait valu à des yeux écarquillés pour toute autre personne que la femme féline.

"Ce que je vends ?"

Le shinobi dénota un nuance amusée dans sa voix.

"Mais je t'en prie, continua-t-elle, je serais ravie de te faire faire le tour de mon antre. Mais juste la partie boutique. Du moins pour l'instant . . ."

"A . . . arigatô gozaimasu . . ."

Aijin passa son bras sous le sien et le guida à travers la boutique, commentant ce qui avait besoin de l'être, ce dont elle était le plus fière, ce qui se vendait le mieux, le moins . . . Un instant, Kotetsu eu presque l'impression d'être dans un magasin normal, avec une vendeuse normale.

Mais seulement un instant. Parce que la nature même des articles, l'ambiance de la boutique, et la tenue vestimentaire de la propriétaire n'étaient pas conformes à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Et une nouvelle fois pour le jeune homme la sensation déplaisante qu'il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs.

Si Aijin avait commencé par lui montrer des articles de la vie de tous les jours, il n'en était pas de même pour le reste. Soit environ les trois-quart. Il aurait dû comprendre, rien qu'au look de la jeune femme et à l'ambiance de la boutique, dans quel genre d'endroit il se trouvait. Et, si il s'averrait que rien de ce qu'elle vendait n'était illégal, Kotetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir ou de pâlir tour à tour lorsqu'elle lui montrait un nouvel article, lui apprenait sa fonction, puis ajoutait avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il fallait l'essayer au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Alors, pour tenter de masquer sa gêne, même si cela ne servait plus à rien au stade où il en était, il se mit à parler de lui. De sa vie de ninja, de ses missions (rien de confidentiel, bien entendu), de ses passe-temps (lorsqu'il en avait de libre), des inimaginables corvées que lui refilait la Godaïme, celle qu'il devait effectuer en ce moment . . .

Puis, tout naturellement, et avec les questions précises mais semblant dénuées d'intérêt de Aijin, il en vint à parler d'Izumo, du fait qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, du fait que c'était une personne très importante pour lui, _la_ plus importante et que . . .

Soudain, il se tu, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Jetant un petit regard en coin à la jeune femme toute de cuir vêtue, il tenta d'analyser sa physionomie pour comprendre si elle avait décelé quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais son visage était aussi indéchiffrable qu'avant, telle une gravure de marbre blanc ombragée de ténèbres, juste avec son petit sourire si particulier.

"Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires, Aijin-sama. Mais et vous ? Parlez-moi un peu de vous . . ."

"Te parler de moi ?"

"J'ai dit quelque chose qui . . . ?" commença Kotetsu en notant la différence dans l'intonation de son interlocutrice.

"Tu sais que tu as déjà posé trois questions et que je devrais te punir pour ça, Hari-kun ?" lui répondit-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

"Sumimasen, je ne voulais pas . . ."

"Mais vu que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un entrant dans mon antre me demande de lui parler de moi, je pourrais peut-être faire une petite entorse au règlement."

A la grande surprise du jeune homme, le regard de glace de Aijin se fit plus doux, presque . . . tendre. A cet instant, Kotetsu se dit qu'elle était vraiment d'une beauté sans égale et qu'elle semblait presque aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais sa gêne disparut bien vite alors que la jeune femme commençait le récit de sa vie. A sa grande surprise, il apprit qu'elle avait été ninja et avait été élevée au rang d'Anbu où elle avait été désignée comme étant la 'Mort féline'. Mais suite à une mission d'espionnage particulièrement risquée, elle avait été gravement blessée à la cuisse droite, coupant court à sa prometteuse carrière de ninja.

Kotetsu frissonna longuement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et lui signifia d'un geste de regarder sa cuisse de plus près. Le jeune homme se souvint alors de la marque presque translucide qu'il avait remarqué un peu avant. Partant du haut de la cuisse, elle descendait en grosses déchirures mêlées à de fines zébrures jusqu'à son genou. A cet endroit, la cicatrice était plus banche encore que sa peau claire ne l'était déjà, la rendant presque lactescente, semblant réfléchir la faible lumière qui l'atteignait.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette cicatrice l'attirait plus qu'elle ne le repoussait. Comme la douce fluorescence d'une flamme attire le délicat papillon. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la surface légèrement irrégulière, mais néanmoins plus chaude qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, de la peau de Aijin que Kotetsu se rendit compte de se qu'il était en train de faire. Il retira alors précipitamment sa main, prenant conscience du danger alors que les ailes du papillon auraient déjà commencé à brûler sous la morsure des flammes.

Ne sachant même pas comment il s'était retrouvé à genoux, le jeune homme se redressa vivement et émit une petite toux gênée, faisant son maximum pour ne pas croiser le regard de la femme lui faisant face. Il ne voulait pas y lire ce qu'il pensait immanquablement y trouver . . .

"Eh bien eh bien . . . Je vois que tu sais parfois prendre des initiatives, Hari-kun. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à en assumer entièrement les conséquences. Un ninja se doit de faire preuve de discernement et de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête ou sous le coup de ses émotions. Tu devrais pourtant bien le savoir . . ."

Nul besoin pour Kotetsu de la regarder pour imaginer le sourire qui devait être inscrit en ce moment même sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Non, le ton de sa voix mêlé d'ironie et de sérieux le lui faisait déjà bien comprendre. L'heure était venu pour lui de penser à un repli stratégique de toute urgence.

"J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Aijin-sama, vraiment, commença-t-il sans toutefois oser la regarder. Seulement le temps qui m'a été imparti sera bientôt écoulé, et je n'ai toujours pas rempli la mission qui était la mienne. Je vous prie alors de m'excuser pour le dérangement que j'ai pu occasionner et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. Sur ce . . ."

"Où crois-tu allez comme ça, Hari-kun ? lui demanda Aijin alors qu'il se dirigeait à reculons en direction de la porte. Je t'avais prévenu que sortir de cet endroit ne serait pas aussi facile que d'y entrer. Il n'y a que trois façons pour toi d'y parvenir."

"Qui sont ?" demanda le ninja tout en regardant la porte comme si il pouvait la forcer à s'ouvrir à distance.

"La première est d'aller visiter mon antre, continua Aijin comme si il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. La seconde est de me vaincre dans un combat. Et la troisième . . . la troisième . . ."

"La troisième ?" demanda Kotetsu avec appréhension alors que son regard se faisait presque implorant envers l'innocente porte qui restait pourtant hermétiquement close.

"La troisième est . . . C'est la solution que j'aime le moins pour tout te dire, mais aussi celle qui laisse mon antre dans l'état le plus impeccable . . . Cette troisième solution est . . . d'acheter au moins un article dans ma boutique."

Les yeux de Kotetsu s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et laissèrent la pauvre porte qui ne demandait qu'à faire paisiblement son boulot pour se poser sur Aijin avec une incompréhension non dissimulée. Acheter au moins un article dans sa boutique ? A l'entendre, il avait cru que ce serait quelque chose qu'il serait incapable de réaliser, comme les deux premières propositions.

Bien sûr, il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il devait se passer derrière les tentures d'où la femme vêtue de cuir était sortie, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie non plus. Jamais il ne serait capable d'y pénétrer de son plein gré.

De la même façon qu'il se savait incapable de se battre contre elle. Parce qu'elle était une femme. Parce qu'elle avait un handicap physique, même si elle ne semblait pas en souffrir. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison véritable pour mener ce combat. Et aussi pour une raison qu'il lui plaisait moins d'évoquer : Aijin avait fait parti de l'Anbu. Et les Anbu étaient des ninjas bien plus puissants que lui, pauvre Chûnin, même lorsqu'ils avaient été blessés. Mais il n'avait pas peur non. Il savait juste reconnaître ses limites. Même s'il lui coûtait de l'admettre, surtout alors que c'était une femme qui lui faisait face. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si il l'admettrait à voix haute . . .

C'est pourquoi la simplicité de cette troisième solution l'avait complètement surpris. Il s'était tellement attendu à quelque chose de pire, bien qu'il n'avait pu imaginer quoi exactement. Seulement acheter quelque chose, hein ?

"As-tu pris une décision, Hari-kun ? Tu devrais savoir que je n'apprécie guère que l'on me fasse patienter . . ."

"Haï, Aijin-sama. J'ai choisi de vous acheter quelque chose."

"Je m'en était doutée dès la seconde où je t'ai vu, Hari-kun, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. J'étais sûre que tu choisirais cette solution, même si j'espérais me tromper. Mais soit, tu as fait ton premier choix, il ne te reste donc plus qu'à faire le second : que vas-tu m'acheter ?"

Après un léger soupir de soulagement, les yeux de Kotetsu firent rapidement le tour de la boutique pour tenter de faire un premier tri sélectif. La plupart des articles entreposés furent rapidement mis de côté. S'il ne voulait pas passer pour un espèce de pervers ou de détraqué, il devrait trouver quelque chose de plus commun, de plus sobre, de plus courant, de moins tendancieux et de moins ambigu. Ça ne serait pas facile, mais il y parviendrait.

Alors, il se mit rapidement à refaire le tour de la boutique tandis que Aijin allait calmement se placer derrière son comptoir, attendant que son client ait arrêté son choix pour pouvoir l'encaisser puis le libérer.

Puis, alors qu'il passait devant un rayon, Kotetsu s'arrêta brusquement, comme figé sur place. _Mais biens sûr !_ Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il l'avait trouvé son cadeau ! C'était à la fois commun, mais toujours utile. Discret mais pouvait être installé presque partout. On pouvait les utiliser comme juste les garder en décoration. Les destiner à leur usage habituel ou bien . . . Oui, Morino Ibiki saurait leur trouver un nouvel usage qui lui plairait sûrement plus . . .

Le jeune homme se saisit alors de deux paquets, hésita devant un troisième, et puis se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à chercher un peu de banalité là où le chef de la section tortures et interrogatoires ne verrait sûrement que de l'originalité. Quoi que Kotetsu était persuadé qu'il ne lui apprendrait rien sur la façon dont il pourrait se servir de son cadeau . . .

Se dirigeant vers la caisse le ninja ne pu empêcher son rythme cardiaque de légèrement augmenter devant la perspective qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver la liberté.

"J'ai failli attendre, Hari-kun . . ."

"Les cadeaux ne peuvent se choisir à la hâte, Aijin-sama. Mais je pense que celui-ci pourra servir à la personne à laquelle il est destiné."

Kotetsu ne paru pas se rendre compte du sourire qui se formait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'il cherchait à sortir l'argent d'une de ses poches.

"Serait-ce pour cet Izumo dont tu m'as tant vanté les qualités, Hari-kun ? demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à emballer les paquets. Tu penses que les lui offrir lui donnera peut-être des idées ? Lui déclenchera peut-être une révélation à ton propos ? C'est vrai que vous pourrez vous en servir, mais je ne t'aurai jamais pensé adepte de cette pratique, Hari-kun. Et je ne me trompe que très très rarement sur les gens, crois-moi. Je pense qu'une déclaration en bonne et due forme serait la meilleure des choses que tu aurais à faire."

"Je . . . je . . . non !"

_Kami-sama !_ Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que . . . qu'il avait acheté ça pour s'en servir de _cette_ façon avec Izumo ? Il n'y avait même pas pensé lorsqu'il avait arrêté son choix dessus . . . Pourquoi , mais pourquoi cette femme arrivait-elle à le mettre dans des états pareils ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester calme et impassible, comme elle ?

Alors il fit quelque chose que, en bon ninja, il aurait espéré ne jamais devoir faire. Il déposa brutalement l'argent sur le comptoir, se saisit vivement des paquets, joignit les mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée après un bref . . .

"Merci pour tout, Aijin-sama. Adieu !"

Aijin resta un instant silencieuse, contemplant le comptoir puis la porte. Après quelques secondes, un léger sourire vint réchauffer son visage impassible alors qu'elle rejetait lentement une longue mèche brune par-dessus son épaule.

"Adieu ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit aussi simple que ça, Hari-kun . . ."

Déjà loin, Kotetsu ne pu empêcher un long frisson de lui parcourir l'échine et un mauvais pressentiment de l'envahir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Kotetsu pour Ibiki : quelque chose de commun, simple, présent dans la plupart des maisons mais dont l'usage peut grandement varier selon les personnes ?_

**

* * *

**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** L'autrice la première. La première fois qu'elle l'a entendu, juste avant que ne débute l'examen Chûnin, elle a eu envie de l'étrangler . . . n.n' 

**(2)** L'autrice ne connaît pas les véritables raison qui les poussent à avoir ce look. Peut-être Masashi Kishimoto avait-il une bonne raison, peut-être avait-il simplement envie de les relooker de cette façon. Mais personnellement l'autrice préfère croire à quelques vêtements dissimulant un quelconque secret, une quelconque cicatrice, un morceau de leur passé. Et puis sans hypothèses, nous n'avancerons à rien. Il faut imaginer pour trouver des réponses ! n.n

**(3)** Mais il l'est bien plus que tu ne le crois, mon grand . . . XD

**(4)** Aijin signifie Maîtresse.

**(5)** Hari signifie aiguille et Harinezumi signifie hérisson (nezumi signifiant rat, souris). 'Hari' (du moins ici) est donc le diminutif de 'Harinezumi'.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Sesshy-girl : "Eh bien, pour un début sans inspiration, je trouve que je m'en tire plutôt à bon compte ! C'est même le plus long chapitre de cette fic pour le moment !" n.n

- Kotetsu : "Et t'en es fière ? T'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer ?"

- Sesshy-girl : "Où est le problème ? Tu n'es ni un pervers, ni un attardé, ni un sadique . . . De quoi peux-tu bien te plaindre ?"

- Kotetsu : "Déjà tu me fais passer pour un gay, puis pour un crétin incapable de reconnaître ses sentiments et ensuite pour une poule mouillée !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Mais tu ES gay ! Et puis disons que ton comportement un peu en retrait n'est que le reflet, le contrecoup, du charisme qui émane de Aijin. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup son personnage et qu'il ne serait pas impossible qu'elle fasse plus qu'une simple apparition . . ."

- Kotetsu : "Non, tu n'oserais pas . . ."

- Sesshy-girl : "Oh que si . . ."

- Kotetsu : "Je proteste !"

- Sesshy-girl : "Alors demandons l'avis des lecteurs ! Dites-moi si vous seriez pour une réapparition de Aijin (ou pour un/e autre vendeur/euse) ou non.

- Kotetsu : _Tenant une grande pancarte où est noté : "Non ! Dites-lui NON !"_

-Sesshy-girl : _Faisant comme si de rien n'était._ "Et donc n'oubliez pas de laisser une review laissant votre impression générale ! Allez, au prochain chapitre ! " n.n


	15. Sasuke, un iceberg ça ne fond pas, ça se

**Titre : **Kurisumasu !

**Autrice : **Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer : **Je suis très en colère ! Encore une fois, Papa Noël ne m'a pas apporté ce que j'avais commandé ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à la place de Neji Hyûga ai-je eu une écharpe ? Et pourquoi un parfum (alors que Papa Noël sait bien que les parfums me donnent de forts maux de tête) à la place de Gaara ? Je te préviens Papa Noël, j'ai gardé une photocopie de la lettre que je t'ai envoyé et je compte bien t'assigner au tribunal pour manquement à tes fonction et non respect de la tradition de Noël ! Comment ça, les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ? M'en fiche ! Je veux ce que j'avais commandé pour Noël ! _Moue boudeuse._

**Résumé : **POV Sasuke

**Couple : **Je dirais que Sasuke a de nombreux amants et de nombreuses maîtresses dans ce chapitre . . .  
- Sasuke : --' « Pour quoi vas-tu encore me faire passer ? J'suis pas un gigolo ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Personnellement, je trouve que tu formes un très joli couple avec ta mégalomanie, ton narcissisme, ton nombrilisme, ta suffisance, ton égoïsme, ta . . . »  
- Sasuke : « Ouais ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu me détestes toujours autant . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Bingo ! Ton prix . . . ben y'en a pas ! » XD  
- Sasuke : --' « Et tu te crois drôle ? »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Moui. Ça m'arrive parfois. »  
- Sasuke : --'  
- Sesshy-girl : « En tout cas, je m'excuse de cette longue absence et annonce avec fierté que c'est au tour du lardon de se faire cuisiner ! Même si ce n'est pas là qu'il va le plus souffrir . . . Il n'en est qu'aux prémices de la préparation, au hors-d'œuvre. Je lui réserve le plat principal et le désert pour le dernier chapitre ! Mwahahahah ! Je suis diabolique ! »  
- Sasuke : « Pitié, abrégez ses souffrances . . . et les miennes par la même occasions . . . »

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Mimoo --** Ah ah ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue à toi. n.n Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Eh bien, quelle passion ! XD En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voici donc la suite que tu réclamais.  
J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas le Naruto/Hinata ? Je ne m'en souviens pas . . . n.n' Non, je ne déteste pas ce couple, mais je dois avouer qu'il ne fait pas partie de mes préférés non plus. Je préfère de loin Hinata avec Neji. Ou Kiba. Ou pourquoi pas les deux ! XD  
Personnellement, Hinata et Temari sont mes deux personnages féminins préférés. n.n

**Cilune --** Un vote pour la réapparition d'Aijin, un ! Oh et un vote aussi pour la réapparition de la fangirl de Ukon ! Hmm . . . Il faudrait lui trouver un nom . . . Hmm . . . Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse . . .  
Merci pour ta review. n.n Je suis heureuse que ma vision du couple Kotetsu/Izumo t'ai plu. C'est difficile d'écrire quelque chose sur , et encore plus de mettre en couple, des personnage qui ne sont pas du tout mis en avant dans le manga. Enfin c'est un bon challenge à relever, je trouve. Et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir réussi. n.n

**Miyu Satzuke --** Que d'enthousiasme dans ta review dis-moi ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir un dynamisme pareil ! n.n  
Et un autre vote pour Aijin ! Oui ! Je suis heureuse que le personnage vous plaise, vraiment ! Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour réussir à la forger telle qu'elle vous est apparue.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

**tristan61 --** Et une seconde nouvelle tête il me semble, non ? n.n**  
**Et un troisième vote pour la réapparition de Aijin ! Yooooosh ! n.n  
Hum Kotetsu bi . . . Voire carrément un triangle amoureux entre lui Izumo et Aijin . . . J'avoue y avoir songé mais avoir pensé que ce serait trop lourd et . . . Mais je vais plus y réfléchir.

**neko-gals -- **Et bien, trois nouvelles têtes après publication du 14ème chapitre, c'est magnifique ! n.n  
Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**mathilde54 -- **Yooooosh ! Une quatrième nouvelle tête ! n.n  
Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ukon et Sakon seront épargnés. Mais à la seule condition qu'il se tiennent tranquille, bien entendu :p

Mais que vois-je ? Ou ne vois-je pas plutôt ! Où est passée chonaku ? Rendez-moi ma chtite revieweuse ! TT.TT

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Sasuke, un iceberg ça ne fond pas ça se brise !_

Il est de notoriété publique que certaines personnes sont moins favorisées par la nature que d'autres. Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier spécimen vivant du célèbre clan Uchiwa – sachant que Itachi en était l'avant-dernier représentant, mais un avant-dernier représentant sur le point de mourir c'était pour cette raison que Sasuke se considérait comme le dernier survivant – avait toujours tout eu pour lui.

Oui, Sasuke était d'une beauté inégalable – que rehaussait de façon extraordinaire son côté beau brun ténébreux contre lequel Neji, même après mille ans d'entraînement et de chirurgie plastique, ne pourrait jamais lutter - qui faisait tomber toutes les filles comme des mouches, d'une intelligence contre laquelle même Shikamaru ne faisait pas le poids, d'un talent inné et redoutable contrairement à ce crétin de Naruto, ainsi que d'une puissance inégalée même par Kakashi. **(1)** Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il faisait partie de la plus puissante et de la plus célèbre famille de Konoha.

Il était donc promis à un grand et bel avenir et serait sans doute devenu un Anbu de grand talent voire, pourquoi pas, Hokage s'il en avait eu l'envie. Mais voilà, il n'était rien de tout ça. Et rien n'était moins sûr qu'il puisse le devenir un jour. Enfin pour le poste d'Anbu, ça pouvait encore se discuter. Mais pour être Hokage, c'était complètement fichu. Pas qu'il avait voulu l'être un jour, mais ravir ce grade devant Naruto aurait été d'une jouissance extrême . . .

Mais, me direz-vous, si Sasuke Uchiwa était si génial que ça - et il avait toute une horde de jeunes filles en furie prêtes à le prouver – pourquoi sont avenir n'était-il plus aussi brillant qu'il aurait pu l'être ?

Eh bien, cela se résume en deux mots : Itachi Uchiwa. Son frère aîné. Le plus grand génie que Konoha aie jamais connu ! Génie qui ne serait sans doute égalé par personne avant très longtemps. Sûrement jamais. Et même avec tout son talent et tout son génie, Sasuke était encore et toujours loin derrière . . .

Itachi . . . Itachi . . . Itachi . . . Encore et toujours Itachi . . . Tous reconnaissaient son talent qui n'était pas encore exploité à son maximum, mais ce n'était jamais assez comparé à Itachi . . . Comparé à lui, il n'était rien ni personne ! Il n'était que son ombre. Une pâle copie que l'on avait ratée. Oui, c'était ce qu'il pensait à l'époque . . .

Itachi Uchiwa lui avait donc volé la vedette en naissant avant lui, et avec un pouvoir quasi inhumain. Non seulement il l'avait rendu ridicule aux yeux de tous, mais en plus il avait toujours eu la pression parce que ses professeurs attendaient de lui qu'il « fasse aussi bien que son frère » et qu'ils avaient « hâte de voir ce qu'il savait faire ». Sauf qu'il n'était pas Itachi et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'on en dise.

Non content d'attirer sur lui tous les compliments, il lui volait aussi l'amour de ses parents, et surtout celui de son père qui passait presque tout son temps avec l'aîné et en oubliait presque qu'il avait un second fils.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, non. Sasuke aurait pu, en grandissant, dompter les sentiments de jalousie et d'envie qui le rongeait, apprenant à les reconnaître et à les combattre. Seulement, il n'en eu jamais le temps.

Parce qu'Itachi, alors qu'il était admiré et adulé de tous, avait entièrement décimé le clan Uchiwa. Leur clan. Leur famille. Et il n'avait laissé qu'un survivant : son petit frère Sasuke. Parce qu'il était trop faible pour constituer une menace à l'époque. Parce qu'il avait peur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Parce qu'il était en larmes. Parce qu'il savait qu'en ce jour, il avait tout perdu et que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Parce qu'il serait désormais seul. Parce que son seul but dans la vie serait la vengeance. Parce que la seule cause à laquelle il se rallierait jamais était la sienne. Parce que son devoir était de tuer son frère aîné.

Et pour ça, il avait tenté de rejoindre Orochimaru, tenté de rejoindre le pouvoir infini que ce dernier lui avait fait miroité. Tout ça pour ne pas suivre la voie que son frère avait tracée pour lui. Oh, bien sûr, la destination finale serait la même, mais le chemin qu'il empruntait était différent.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas fonctionné et il s'était retrouvé malgré lui à Konoha. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Naruto n'avait, encore une fois, fait que de se mêler des affaires des autres, les siennes à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, dans ce cas précis.

Et il était parti à sa poursuite et avait fini par le rattraper. Ils avaient donc fini par combattre et s'étaient donnés à fond, ne donnant pas l'impression de ressentir les coups et les blessures que l'autre infligeait.

Mais Sasuke avait fini par gagner. Une victoire qu'il n'avait pu pleinement savourer parce qu'alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de Naruto pour l'achever, il avait ressenti une brève douleur, comme une piqûre, et il s'était endormi aussitôt . . . pour se réveiller, soigné et pansé, le surlendemain matin. Son corps l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'il s'était demandé si des personnes ayant de la rancune contre lui (après tout il approchait presque de la perfection) **(2)**, ne l'avaient pas piétiné toute la nuit . . . Il avait terriblement souffert, même s'il n'en avait rien montré, contrairement à Naruto qui n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de se plaindre. Et s'il n'avait pas eu si mal que même respirer en devenait une véritable torture, il aurait sûrement tué le blond !

Mais le pire dans le fait d'être de retour à Konoha, sans compter le fait de côtoyer des blaireaux tous les jours, était l'attitude des gens. Cela allait de Kakashi et Naruto qui faisaient comme si Sasuke n'avait jamais tenté de trahir Konoha en passant par Sakura qui avait des moments où elle ne savait plus si elle devait tout oublier ou a contraire continuer à se souvenir pour terminer par Hinata qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pas qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait avant, ce qui n'aurait même pas provoqué un haussement de sourcil du Uchiwa, mais le fait qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant dès qu'elle apercevait le bout de son ombre était pour le moins . . . dérangeant.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience et s'entraînait de plus en plus dur chaque jour que Kami-sama faisait. Parce qu'il voulait devenir fort à tout pris et que, étant constamment surveillé, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et la puissance qu'il aurait alors acquise servirait, un jour, à exécuter sa vengeance !

Et en ce jour, il allait enfin pouvoir essayer de mettre un point final au chapitre 'Itachi' de sa vie. La chose qui lui servait de frère l'avait nargué – et lui avait aujourd'hui foutu la honte devant une bonne quarantaine de personnes – pour la dernière fois de sa vie !

Oui, il allait profiter de cette fête de Noël organisée par Tsunade pour y mettre un terme définitif ! Qui irait le soupçonner si Itachi était retrouvé dépecé, ses sharingan dans la bouche, le sexe tranché et enfoncé en profondeur dans son rectum et pendu avec ses intestins dans une ruelle sombre ? Personne ! On penserait simplement à un crime crapuleux perpétré par un quelconque dérangé. **(3)**

Et puis si jamais il ne parvenait pas à l'isoler dans un coin . . . Oui, il trouverait une autre façon de se venger . . .

Devait-il considérer ça comme une chance inespérée ou comme un grand malheur ?

Dès que ses doigts avaient touché le papier, il avait eu un pressentiment. Bon ou mauvais, il n'aurait su le préciser sur l'instant. Et il ne le pourrait toujours pas. _Itachi Uchiwa . . ._ Voilà le nom qui y était inscrit. Le nom haï, le nom maudit était apparu devant ses yeux.

Sasuke avait alors poussé un hurlement - digne d'un cri de bête à l'agonie – en plein milieu de la rue tandis qu'il tombait à genoux dans la neige, mouillant ainsi son pantalon, et se tenant la tête à deux mains, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Il avait pensé que pire chose ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si jamais vous deviez acheter, avec vos économies amassées à la sueur de votre front, un cadeau de Noël à la personne que vous haïssiez le plus, la personne qui avait tué toute votre famille et qui avait détruit votre vie ? Comment réagiriez-vous si cette personne était votre frère aîné lui-même ?

Mais maintenant, avec un peu de recul, il voyait plutôt ça comme une occasion qu'il ne devait surtout rater sous aucun prétexte. Même s'il avait l'air d'un parfait couillon debout en plein milieu de la rue avec son pantalon trempé comme s'il s'était pissé dessus . . . Enfin pas qu'il s'en rendait compte non plus . . .

Fort de sa décision, Sasuke remit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure précédemment mise à mal. Et, comme à son habitude, il se remit à réfléchir. **(4)** Quel objet pourrait bien être celui qui lui permettrait d'épancher son courroux, de se décharger de toute sa haine, d'expulser hors de lui toutes ses pulsions meurtrières, même de façon brève, mais tout de même jouissive ?

Il aurait bien opté pour une bombe qui, au moment de l'explosion, aurait dégagé un immense nuage de fumée et expulsé des centaines de kunaï et de shuriken qui auraient réduit son cher frère en tas informe et méconnaissable de pulpe sanguinolente.

Le seul hic, c'était qu'il c'était qu'il risquait de ne pas y avoir qu'un seul mort . . . Pas qu'il regretterait la perte (ou plutôt le tri sélectif) des faibles qui n'auraient pas été capables d'esquiver les projectiles. Il rendrait même ainsi service à la Godaïme en lui épargnant des échecs dans de futures missions et donc, des pertes d'argent, de temps et d'hommes.

Seulement il doutait que Tsunade soit du même avis que lui et il n'avait aucune envie de finir sa vie dans les geôles de Konoha. Pas qu'avec son génie il ne s'en serait pas sorti, mais cela représentait une trop grande perte de temps. Surtout si on imaginait que Itachi survive à ça . . . Ce serait le comble ! Il se retrouverait emprisonné pour le meurtre d'innocents alors que son ¤biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤ de frère s'en sortirait . . . Tout bonnement inconcevable ! Non, il devait trouver autre chose.

Pourquoi pas un gaz empoisonné ? On retrouverait le corps d'Itachi agonisant, secoué de convulsions, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux arrachés de leurs orbites et explosés comme des grains de raisins trop mûrs, le visage ensanglanté et défiguré à force d'avoir tenté de s'arracher les globes oculaires pour ne plus avoir ces terribles hallucinations . . . Et juste avant de rendre son dernier soupir, il le supplierait de mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'il ne supporterait plus la douleur. Ce serait la fin du mythe de Itachi Uchiwa . . .

Sauf que lui, le grand Sasuke-sama **(5)**, n'accèderait pas tout de suite à sa demande. Il attendrait de le voir sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir avant de lentement enfoncer son kunaï dans son ventre et de le tourner méthodiquement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. **(6)** Rien que pour l'entendre hurler de douleur sous un coup que lui, son petit frère à qui il avait confié la tâche de devenir puissant pour pouvoir le tuer un jour, il lui aurait porté.

Puis il l'égorgerait lentement et laisserait son sang chaud couler sur ses mains puis entre ses doigts . . . Tout ce liquide écarlate sur la neige immaculée (il _fallait _absolument qu'il y ait de la neige) serait sûrement du plus magnifique . . . Oui, le bonheur suprême . . .

Ou encore, il pourrait . . .

« Ne Okâsan ! Pourquoi le garçon il rigole tout seul ? Tu crois qu'il se raconte des blagues ? demanda un petit garçon tout en tirant sur la manche de sa mère d'une main et pointant Sasuke de l'autre.

- Allons Masato, commença la mère en se tournant vers son fils, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était malpoli de pointer du . . . »

Elle s'arrêta là et fixa durant quelques secondes le jeune homme brun qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Okâsan ?

- Ne t'approche pas de lui mon chéri, lui répondit-elle en le prenant par la main. Qui sait ce qui traîne dans les rues de nos jours ? Probablement un drogué ou un fou . . . » finit-elle avec un petit reniflement de dédain.

Le rire dément cessa soudain et les deux yeux rouges d'un drogué n'ayant pas eu sa dose **(7)** se posèrent sur la femme et son fils.

« Ça vous amuse de déranger les honnêtes gens **(8)**, surtout au milieu de leurs pensées les plus réjouissantes ? » **(9)** demanda rageusement Sasuke en avançant lentement d'un pas dans leur direction.

Pas que la mère jugea menaçant. Serrant fébrilement la main de son fils dans la sienne, elle recula lentement tout en étudiant diverses possibilités de fuite.

« Okâsan, kowaï . . . » **(10)** se plaignit le petit garçon tout en se serrant plus fort contre sa mère.

Nul besoin pour elle de le tirer pour qu'il la suive. Il ne la quittait pas d'un millimètre, sa main tremblant dans la sienne.

Sasuke laissa une sorte de rictus mi-écœuré mi-amusé étirer ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents. C'était si facile d'effrayer les gens de nos jours que ça en deviendrait presque lassant. Presque. _Mais c'est vraiment pitoyable d'être peureux et lâche à ce point,_ songea-t-il alors que sa mémoire semblait faire blocus sur ce jour où, fasse à son frère aîné, il avait été près de se faire dessus. Mais bon, les Uchiwa ont la mémoire très sélective, c'est bien connu.

Sieur Sasuke, de la maison Uchiwa, parut enfin se rendre compte de l'incommodité qui avait envahi son pantalon et qui n'était pour le moins pas du tout valorisante pour lui. Il devait faire en sorte que personne ne le voit ainsi et régler le problème au plus vite.

Devait donc commencer une mission des plus importantes qu'il nomma immédiatement _'Trouver un pantalon de rechange en toute urgence et dans la plus grande discrétion'_. Et oui, pas terrible comme nom. Mais que voulez-vous, même le grand Sasuke Uchiwa peut, de temps en temps, avoir des pannes d'inspiration dans des moments . . . cruciaux, dirons-nous.

Le jeune homme demanda alors à ses méninges de se mettre en action et il se mit à réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de procéder. Déjà, il devait tuer tout témoin qui l'apercevrait. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour faire taire la mère et le gosse de tout à l'heure mais, nul doute que s'il recroisait un jour leur chemin, ces derniers partiraient dans la direction opposée. Donc problème réglé. Pour le moment du moins.

Le second point concernait plus le plan technique. Il devait rentrer chez lui se changer. Le seul problème était que 'chez lui', c'était à l'autre bout de Konoha. Donc en considérant qu'il devrait refaire deux fois le chemin et encore avoir à trouver un cadeau pour Ita . . . pour l'autre connard . . . Ça serait tendu . . .

_Même plus que tendu . . ._, songea-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre. Il était exactement 22h31. Cela voudrait signifier qu'il ne lui restait plus que 29 minutes avant la limite imposée par Tsunade. Il avait passé tout ce temps à réfléchir à ses plans de vengeance ? Impossible ! Mais pourtant l'heure ne pouvait mentir. Il n'avait alors fichtrement pas le temps de rentrer se changer !

_Cet enfoiré ! Même lorsqu'il n'est pas physiquement à mes côtés, il arrive à me foutre dans la merde ! Béni sera le jour qui verra sa vie s'éteindre pour de bon ! _pesta-t-il.

Le jeune Uchiwa se mit alors à fouiller frénétiquement au fond de ses poches d'où il retira finalement un portefeuille dans lequel il se mit à fourrager. Une grimace déforma ses traits _censés être_ parfaits. Un pauvre billet et quatre ou cinq pièces se battaient en duel . . . Pas très glorieux tout ça.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait plus grand-chose côté économies . . . Enfin c'était de sa faute aussi. Il aurait dû y aller mollo sur les produits pour entretenir son corps d'athlète qui faisait fantasmer toutes les filles qu'il croisait. Oui, parce qu'entre les crèmes de jour, de nuit, hydratantes, tonifiantes, gommantes, sa gamme de gels douche, de shampoings, d'après-shampoings et il en passait et des meilleures ça faisait un sacré trou dans son budget . . .

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne voulait pas finir par ne ressembler à rien, il fallait bien qu'il s'entretienne un tant soit peu, non ? Ah, était-ce un crime d'être si beau, si parfait ? **(11)**

Restait néanmoins le problème du pantalon . . . S'il attendait qu'il sèche il serait obligé de tuer une partie de Konoha pour l'avoir vu dans cet état sans compter qu'il attraperait sûrement la crève. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Tout du moins sur le point de la maladie. Après descendre un minable de plus ou de moins . . . Enfin c'était quand même de la perte de temps pure et simple !

Seulement, il ne lui restait plus que l'option d'aller acheter un nouveau pantalon. Mais si il le faisait, il doutait avoir assez d'argent pour offrir un truc à l'autre crétin. Pas que ça serait une grande perte. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se taper l'affiche devant tout le monde en revenant avec les mains vides ni de tester, comme Naruto, la fusion partielle avec un mur . . .

_Allez Sasuke réfléchis ! Tu es génial, oui ou non ?_ Nul doute que notre Uchiwa ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la réponse. Pas encore sûr de l'idée à suivre, il décida néanmoins que marcher ne pouvait que l'aider à réfléchir à la question. Et il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps . . .

Errant au hasard des rues non fréquentées, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec d'éventuels témoins comme il l'avait déjà mentionné, Sasuke continuait à réfléchir. Mais de plus en plus, ses pensées prenaient un tour différent et le pressaient de trouver un endroit chaud où s'abriter du froid polaire du dehors s'il ne voulait pas finir eunuque. Parce que vu comment ses parties étaient gelées, le moindre choc les auraient sans aucun doute brisées en tous petits morceaux . . . Sa façon de marcher était d'ailleurs plutôt comique, comme s'il avait un balais de coincé dans les fesses . . .

Au paroxysme de la souffrance autant que de la crainte de ne plus être un homme à 15 ans, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à quiconque, Sasuke décida d'entrer dans le prochain magasin qu'il croiserait.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la devanture de son futur abri et retint un grognement de contrariété. Une boutique de poupées ne serait pas vraiment un endroit où il pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile . . . Il devait donc continuer son chemin un peu plus avant.

La vitrine suivante lui arracha cette fois un petit sourire. Là, c'était nettement mieux ! Il trouverait sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette boutique. Poussant la porte avec toute la maîtrise dont il était encore capable, Sasuke entra et fut accueilli par le son aigrelet d'une petite clochette.

Tout de suite, il rechercha d'éventuels clients mais n'en vit aucun. Un vendeur, apparemment d'une vingtaine d'années, était quant à lui assis derrière le comptoir et lisait le journal. Le jeune Uchiwa se plaça immédiatement derrière un bac à articles lui arrivant au nombril, cachant ainsi à l'homme son pantalon détrempé.

Ce dernier leva un œil torve du côté de son client, comme à regret.

« Si v'z'avez b'soin d'quekchose d'mandez-moi . . . » marmonna-t-il de façon presque inintelligible avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Sasuke retint de justesse la remarque cinglante qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres et la ravala tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui de se faire remarquer . . . Pas du tout même.

Faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu, le jeune garçon se mit en devoir de se réchauffer tout en faisant le tour du magasin. Le contraste de température était tellement différent entre ici et dehors qu'il ne mit pas longtemps avant de commencer à légèrement transpirer. Mais il préférait largement ça à sa situation précédente.

Et puis ce magasin était assez intéressant en soit. Enfin plutôt les articles qu'il vendait . . . Des articles personnalisables à ce qu'il pouvait constater. Donc, en définitive, les personnalisations étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant. Mais jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils personnalisables ? Pour savoir, il devait aller aux renseignements . . . Et que faire alors que son pantalon n'était pas tout à fait sec ?

Sasuke décida alors d'abord de trouver quelque chose de pas cher qui ferait l'affaire, le temps que l'humidité de son entrejambe se dissipe, et ensuite il irait se renseigner.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son regard ne soit irrésistiblement attiré par une pancarte annonçant : « PROMOTION ! 5 pour le prix de 3 ! » De quoi intéresser notre Uchiwa fauché. Bon, la coupe était on ne peut plus classique et la couleur noire pas vraiment originale, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait un cadeau à offrir à l'Hokage. Non, pour le salopard qui lui servait de frère, c'était largement suffisant. Et puis ce devait être à sa taille . . . Ouais, sûrement . . .

Fort de son acquisition, Sasuke se dirigea vers la caisse et déposa son paquet sur le comptoir sans que le vendeur ne lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil. Et il lui fallut quelques secondes et un raclement de gorge énervé pour attirer son attention.

« Z'avez choisi ? V'nez pour payer ? baragouina-t-il.

- Nan, je fais du pédalo, ça se voit, ironisa Sasuke.

- C'est bon. Pas b'soin d'être désagréable.

- Je suis désagréable si j'ai envie de l'être. Surtout lorsque j'ai l'impression de faire face à un mollusque monocellulaire.

- Un quoi ? Où ça ?

- Laissez tomber . . . capitula l'Uchiwa. Dites-moi plutôt, lorsque vous dites que l'on peut personnaliser de la façon que l'on veut, on peut vraiment faire n'importe quoi ?

- Si vous nous fournissez un modèle, y'a pas d'blème.

- Donc c'est un oui . . . »

Une lueur malsaine s'alluma soudain dans les yeux du brun. Il la tenait son idée ! C'était moins, bien moins, sympathique que sa bombe explosive ou sa fumée empoisonnée, mais ça pouvait avoir son charme si on y regardait bien. Oui, ça pouvait même être amusant . . .

« Vous avez du papier et un crayon ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'dois ben avoir ça kekpart . . . Ah ! T'nez ! »

Sasuke se saisit avec empressement du crayon et des feuilles tendues et se mit à griffonner avec fébrilité. Plus d'une fois, le vendeur sursauta aux ricanements qui échappaient parfois à son client sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Ce petit jeune le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait hâte qu'il termine, qu'il paye et s'en aille. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, il pouvait le sentir . . .

Il faillit pousser un cri lorsque le possesseur du Sharingan lui agita sous le nez les cinq feuilles où étaient notés et/ou dessinés avec précision les motifs qu'il souhait voire orner ses achats.

D'une nature déjà fort peu colorée, le jeune homme pâlit suffisamment pour tenter de faire concurrence à un lavabo. Ou à une cuvette de WC, au choix. Il l'avait bien senti, ce gosse était taré ! Et le grand sourire de vainqueur qui ornait son visage ne l'aidait pas à se sentir rassuré.

« Euh . . . J'vous fait ça pour quand ? demanda-t-il néanmoins, plus que mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez 10 minutes. Allez, 15 grand maximum, mais c'est parce que je suis magnanime ce soir . . .

- J'suis désolé, mais . . . commença le vendeur en avalant péniblement sa salive, mais il me faut au minimum deux heures pour . . .

- J'ai dit 15 minutes !

- S'cusez-moi d'vous d'mander pardon, mais . . . » tenta une nouvelle le pauvre homme.

Seulement, ce fut un poing en pleine figure qu'il reçut en guise de réponse. Poussant un hurlement strident et portant les mains à son nez meurtri, le jeune vendeur recula de plusieurs pas, sous le choc. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, se fut pour en rencontrer deux autres, rouges comme le sang, comme les braises de l'enfer, fixés sur lui et bouillant de colère.

« 15 minutes, et pas une de plus. C'est bien compris ? demanda l'Uchiwa d'une voix grondante.

- Ou . . . oui ! Ce . . . ce sera près dans les temps. Je . . . je vous le promets ! bafouilla le caissier au comble de la panique comme si il venait d'enter une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et que ces derniers lui demandaient de gentiment lui donner l'argent de la caisse.

- Bien. »

Sasuke sourit alors qu'il repartait fouiller dans les rayons pour trouver quelque chose de décent pour se changer le temps que sa commande soir prête. Peut-être que cette soirée ne serait pas si catastrophique que ça en fin de compte . . .

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Cadeau de Sasuke pour Itachi : tout son 'amour' ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** Et également d'une modestie à toute épreuve ! Franchement, je ne voudrais pas voir la taille de ses chevilles en ce moment . . . Et puis même si (à mon grand dégoût je l'avoue) il est plutôt pas mal dans le genre brun ténébreux, je lui préfère nettement Neji ! Et Shikamaru est beaucoup plus intelligent que lui ! Et les progrès de Naruto sont de loin les plus fulgurants ! Et puis Kakashi est très fort ! Et puis j'adore démonter Sas . . . Whaaa ! Mot tabou ! J'adore démonter ce sale lardon dès que je peux ! Mwahahahah !

**(2)** C'est ça. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

**(3)** Mais oui, on y croit tous baka. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de tarés de ce genre à Konoha . . . --'

**(4)** Bien que des fois on se demande quand même . . .

**(5)** Ben voyons . . . Rien que ça :/

**(6)** Parce que dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ce serait beaucoup trop classique pour Môsieur Sasuke ! –.-

**(7)** Ou plutôt un sharingan. Mais un civil n'est pas censé le savoir donc elle tire des conclusions hâtives. Quoi que l'on peut dire que Sasuke est un drogué en manque de tuerie sur la personne de son frère aîné . . . XD

**(8)** Là, j'ai un énorme doute sur le 'honnête' . . . XD

**(9)** Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait jamais qualifié de 'réjouissantes' des pensées de meurtre . . . --' A part un psychopathe . . . Mais ce n'est pas une personne normale, alors . . .

**(10)** « Maman, j'ai peur . . . »

**(11)** Personnellement, je pense que c'est une petite chochotte, suffisante, mégalomane, nombrilique, égocentrique et narcissique qui se cassera un jour les dents de la plus belle façon qui sera . . . J'attends ce moment avec impatience . . . Héhé . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Sasuke : O.O

- Sesshy-girl : « Alors ? C'était tellement bien que ça t'a coupé le sifflet ? C'est pas un mal tu me diras . . . » XD

- Sasuke : « Comment . . . ? »

- Sesshy-girl : « Hé ? »

- Sasuke : « Comment en es-tu arrivée à me détester à ce point pour me faire passer pour . . . ça ? » o.O

- Sesshy-girl : « Je ne te fais passer pour rien ! Je te décris seulement comme je crois que tu es. C'est tout ! »

- Sasuke : « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Et puis je ne suis pas du tout comme ça ! »

- Sesshy-girl : « Si tu l'es ! Et puis connaître la réponse ne t'avancera à rien. Je te déteste, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

- Sasuke : --' « Ok, alors pourquoi, si tu me détestes tant, si tu étais si pressée de me voir souffrir, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre ? »

- Sesshy-girl : « Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas le temps ! »

- Sasuke : « C'est facile de dire ça ! »

- Sesshy-girl : « Ecoute môsieur Uchiwa, t'as plus de famille, alors tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de devoir chercher un appart' en speed parce que ta mère, avec qui tu te prends la tête tous les jours, te vire de chez toi pour faire revenir un connard alcoolique malgré le fait que tu aies en toute légalité gagné le procès contre lui qui découlait de la plainte que tu avais porté après 8 ans d'un long et pénible calvaire ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir passer des dizaines de coups de fils lorsque tu as la phobie de téléphoner . . . »

- Sasuke : _Qui n'a écouté que la dernière phrase._ « Ça existe un truc aussi débile ? »

- Sesshy-girl : « Rhoooo ! La ferme, tu m'saoûle, lardon pas cuit ! Dégage avant qu'il ne me prenne des envies qui se termineraient dans un énooooorme bain de sang ! » _Se tourne vers les lecteurs après que Sasuke se soit sauvé sans demandé son reste._ « Une chtite review ? On dira que ça sera mon cadeau de Noël en retard . . . » n.n'


	16. Kankurô, un cœur d’enfant chez un combat

**Titre : **Kurisumasu !

**Autrice : **Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer : **Mon anniversaire tombe dans 5 jours, alors j'ai le droit de choisir mon cadeau ? J'ai le droit de demander un Neji ou un Gaara ? Comment ça, je devrais me contenter de ce que je trouverai à Japan Expo parce que les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto ? Même pas drôle !

**Résumé : **POV Kankurô

**Couple : **Kankurô est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer en couple. Pourtant, je le traite ici d'une façon assez particulière, de mon point de vue. J'ai eu l'impression de l'infantiliser un peu. Mais, du coup, je l'apprécie un peu plus. Après tout, avec le père qu'il a eu, il ne peut pas être. . .  
- Kankurô : --' « N'évoquons pas ce sujet houleux, s'il te plaît. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Hmm . . . Moui, tu as raison. Sinon je vais encore m'emporter. »  
- Kankurô : « Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à dire ? »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Euh . . . »  
- Kankurô : « Quelque chose concernant la loooooongue attente que chacun a dû endurer à cause de toi, par exemple. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Peuh. Je le savais d'abord, je faisais juste semblant. »  
- Kankurô : « C'est cela, oui . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Je vous fais à vous, mes fidèles, ou même mes nouveaux, lecteurs et lectrices, mes plus plates excuses pour cette énorme pause de plusieurs mois dans ma fic. J'en suis profondément désolée, mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de trucs, et comme le temps est ce qu'il me fait le plus défaut . . . Et, étant donné que je ne vais pas tarder à déménager (je suis dans les cartons là), je ne serai guère productive quelques temps encore. Pardon pardon. »

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**K1M -- **Mais ne serait-ce pas une nouvelle tête ? Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. n.n Si j'arrive à te faire rire, que tu aimes et que tu attends les prochains chapitres, je ne demande rien de plus. J'espère que celui-ci sera à ta convenance. n.n  
Au sujet des cadeaux, certains sont plus faciles que d'autres, j'avoue. Mais c'est fait exprès. Si tout était trop facile, ça vous ferait moins réfléchir, donc ce serait moins drôle.  
Et pas d'inquiétude à avoir quant à la suite, elle arrivera toujours. Même si je dois mettre des années, je finirai cette fic. Je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose en plan. :p

**Cilune --** Moi, ne pas aimer le lardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, voyons ? _¤Sourire innocent.¤_  
Oui, j'avoue avoir forcé certains traits de caractère mais, dès que je peux le démonter, m'arrêter est quasi impossible. n.n"  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review, fidèle comme toujours. Je te dis à JE ! n.n

**Neska --** Ohohoh ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu l'honneur d'avoir une de tes review sur mon humble fic. (En même temps, après une nuit blanche, je ne suis plus sûre de grand chose. XD) Enfin en tout cas merci d'en avoir laissé une.  
Oui oui oui, je déteste Sasu . . . Yerk ! Le lardon ! C'est viscéral . . .  
La scène de torture est l'une de ce chapitre que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire. n.n

mdr tu le détestes vraiment dis donc ! xD j'adore la scène où il torture itachi (dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre), en pensée bien sûr ( une utopie irréalisable) !

**Shashiin --** Hmm . . . Je crois avoir de nouveau à faire à une nouvelle tête, c'est magnifique ! n.n Ravie que ma fic te plaise.  
Sesshy-girl-sama ? Je n'en demande pas tant voyons ! _¤Rougit.¤  
_Pour ce qui est de savoir à qui certains personnages vont offrir un cadeau, je ne peux le révéler, de peur de gâcher la surprise. :p  
En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements. n.n  
**  
mathilde54 -- **Merci à toi pour ta review. C'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour finir ce chapitre, pourtant commencé depuis plusieurs mois. Toi et JE êtes mes sauveurs ! n.n  
Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic ne s'arrêtera que lorsque j'aurai posté le dernier chapitre ! ;)  
Pour le cadeau, je ne dirais rien et laisse fonctionner vos méninges.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Kankurô, un cœur d'enfant chez un combattant sans pitié_

Glacial . . . Polaire . . . Frigorifique . . . Antarctique . . . Arctique . . . Nordique . . . Boréal . . . Congelant . . . Inhospitalier . . . Inhumain . . . C'étaient les mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Kankurô pour décrire le village de Konoha en ce jour. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment des personnes faisaient pour vivre dans pareil froid. Ils ne devaient pas être normaux à Konoha. Ouais, il ne voyait que ça . . .

Seulement, ce que le jeune homme semblait oublier, c'était que cet hiver était certes bien rude cette année, mais que les habitants de Konoha avaient d'autres saisons comme celles appelées printemps, été et automne. Il n'avait pas conscience que c'était lui qui n'était pas normal du point de vue de ce village . . . Après tout, ne vivait-il pas dans un désert où la seule marque de l'hiver était une perte d'un maximum de 10°C . . . Sachant que la température dépassait tout de même allégrement les 20°C à l'ombre . . . Qui n'était pas normal ? Et puis qui se trimballait tout le temps en pyjama avec des peintures de guerre ridicules sur la figure ? **(1)**

Kankurô ne pouvait que maudire le village caché de la feuille en maugréant tout seul entre ses dents. Quelle mouche avait piqué Gaara aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette étrange invitation émanant de la Godaïme de Konoha ?

Bon, le jeune homme était d'accord pour dire que les relations diplomatiques que Suna entretenait avec Konoha étaient importantes, très importantes, mais . . . Bon sang ! Gaara aurait pu trouver une brillante idée pour refuser, en toute diplomatie bien sûr, cette invitation et ils auraient pu rester au chaud dans leur village au milieu du désert au lieu de se les geler ici !

Et puis Gaara était quand même le Kazekage de Suna ! Et un Kage ne pouvait pas quitter son village comme ça sur un coup de tête ! Sinon qui le protègerait efficacement durant son absence ? Qui prendrait les décisions importantes ?

Heureusement que leur sensei, Baki, était resté là-bas. Même s'il lui avait semblé quelque peu . . . verdâtre lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Kankurô croyait en sa fidélité qu'il avait prouvé de nombreuses fois et savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir entièrement confiance en lui.

Oui, notamment lorsqu'il avait affronté le conseil de Suna alors que Gaara avait été enlevé par Akatsuki. Baki avait été le seul à aller dans son sens, avec Temari, à appuyer leur décision de monter une expédition pour aller sauver leur frère cadet.

Kankurô retint un grognement de mécontentement à la mention du fameux conseil qui avait été près d'abandonner sans aucun regret leur Kazekage aux mains d'Akatsuki, leur ennemi. Ils s'étaient défendus en disant que c'était pour le bien du village et sa sécurité dans cette période de crise. Mais personne n'avait été dupe : ils avaient simplement voulu se débarrasser du Jinchuuriki . . .

Comment cette bande de charognards avait-elle osé ! ? Ils étaient toujours fourrés dans des complots louches dont ils n'expliquaient pas la moitié . . . Kankurô n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'ils complotaient dans l'ombre pour prendre le contrôle de Suna par surprise . . .

Oui, heureusement que Baki était resté là-bas . . . Au chaud, dans leur village au milieu du désert . . .

Le jeune homme frissonna longuement sous l'effet de la bise glaciale qui semblait vouloir le geler jusqu'à la moelle des os. Il devait se faire une raison . . . Baki était à Suna, au chaud, alors que lui était bel et bien à Konoha, en pleine période glaciaire. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir apparaître un ours polaire ou une bande de pingouins au coin d'une rue . . .

Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi ! Plus il penserait au froid et plus il aurait froid. Tout était une question de mental, au final. Peut-être que s'il pensait à son désert, à la bienfaisante chaleur des rayons du soleil caressant sa peau . . . Eternuant, Kankurô retint un juron mais ne céda pas pour autant et décida de se livrer à une petite séance d'auto persuasion. _Il fait pas froid ! Il fait pas froid ! Il fait pas froid !_

Il continua de longues minutes ainsi, tentant de se persuader qu'il était dans son désert tant regretté, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Et cela commença à fonctionner, il eu peu à peu moins froid . . . jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante rafale de vent ne souffle sur la rue dans laquelle il était.

_Il fait pas froid ! Il fait pas froid ! Il fait pas . . . Putain je me les gèle ! ! !_

Kankurô poussa un hurlement aigu de surprise alors que la rafale cinglante, ayant préalablement balayé un toit couvert de neige, désira partager son butin glacé avec lui. Elle fit dégringoler une partie de la poudreuse gelée directement sur le jeune homme et lui arracha sa capuche avant de s'infiltrer sournoisement dans son col.

Bondissant comme un diable hors de sa boîte, ou comme un cheval de rodéo, au choix, il essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de l'intrus qui l'incommodait tant. C'est que c'était froid la neige ! Et mouillée lorsqu'elle fondait aussi ! Kami-sama, elle dégoulinait même juste dans ses sous-vêtements ! Il allait finir par attraper un rhume de fesses si cela continuait . . .

Non mais franchement, pourquoi était-il ici hein ! ? Tout ça pour assouvir les caprices d'une grand-mère qui, honteuse de son âge, se promenait sous les traits d'une minette de 25 ans. Sans parler de son décolleté plongeant. Et elle était le Hokage censé représenter Konoha . . . Quel exemple pour les jeunes enfants, franchement . . . C'était si consternant de voir pareilles choses . . .

Maugréant encore, Kankurô décida de se remettre en route, tant pour tenter de se réchauffer que pour en finir au plus vite avec cette 'mission' ridicule. Acheter un cadeau de Noël à un certain _'Genma Shiranui'_, qu'il était écrit sur son papier. C'était qui d'abord ce type ? Son nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais ouais, très très vaguement. Sûrement une personne sans grande importance.

Le froid qui le congelait sur place, la neige fondue qui le frigorifiait jusqu'à la moelle des os, le cadeau pour un type dont il n'avait cure . . . Autrement dit, une bien moche soirée en perspective. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être chez lui, bien au chaud à Suna, là où Noël était plus une sorte de mythe qu'autre chose. Là où jamais il . . .

Soudain, le jeune homme se figea. Une minute . . . Chacune des personnes présentes devait offrir un cadeau à une autre, non ? Ce qui signifiait que lui allait offrir un cadeau à ce Genma qui allait lui-même offrir un cadeau à une autre personne qui elle-même allait . . . Mais alors cela voulait dire que . . .

Les mains du natif de Suna se mirent à trembler sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il resta ainsi au milieu de la rue, sans bouger. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, dans cet état second. Ce furent les hurlements d'une bande de gamins qui le firent revenir à la réalité, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi ils parlaient de requin mutant et de Père Fouettard sans barbe couvert de cicatrices.

Enfin il s'en fichait pas mal. Parce qu'il avait compris quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui allait changer sa perception des évènements de la soirée. Parce que cette année allait être différente des autres. Parce que ce soir, il allait comprendre la véritable signification de Noël. Oui, dans quelques heures tout au plus, il allait . . . il allait recevoir un cadeau ! Et cela changeait la donne. Complètement.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau, sauf du vivant de sa mère. Autrement dit uniquement durant deux ans. Deux courtes années. Après son décès lors de la naissance de Gaara, ils n'avaient plus eu que leur père. Il y avait bien leur tante Yashamaru, mais elle s'occupait plus de Gaara qu'autre chose et, sous son apparente gentillesse, se cachait en réalité une chape de froideur et d'indifférence mêlée à la douleur de la perte de sa sœur jumelle. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à eux et n'avait porté d'intérêt à Gaara que pour le faire souffrir en essayant de le tuer par la suite.

Et leur père était très loin de ce que l'on pouvait appeler un 'papa gâteau'. Il était même tout le contraire : froid, distant, rigide, strict . . . Il ne considérait pas ses enfants comme tels, mais plutôt comme des armes pour son village. Tout le monde avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était ainsi qu'avec Gaara, qu'il n'y avait que lui qu'il considérait comme un objet de destruction massive. Mais tout le monde se trompait. **(2)**

Leur père avait été sans pitié avec eux trois, autant avec lui qu'avec Temari, les faisant s'entraîner plusieurs heures par jours. Ils finissaient souvent égratignés, épuisés et affamés, lorsque ce n'était pas plus grave. Il les mettait aussi dans des situations dangereuses pour les faire progresser plus vite.

Kankurô se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où, l'année de ses 8 ans, quelqu'un (sûrement son père) l'avait assommé. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était seul, dans le désert alors qu'une tempête se préparait. Il avait vraiment cru mourir cette fois-là . . . Il avait dû se cacher dans une petite grotte de fortune pendant plusieurs jours, sans eau ni nourriture. Il avait mangé un serpent par-ci, un lézard par là et, même un scorpion. Il avait sucé des cailloux pour maintenir sa production de salive et s'était vu contraint de boire une fois ou deux sa propre urine pour ne pas mourir déshydraté.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ressasser les souvenirs de cette époque maudite où l'amour familial et ses liens glissaient sur lui comme la pluie sur la vitrine d'un magasin. Tout ça l'effleurait sans jamais le pénétrer. Il était imperméable à tout sentiment autre que le désir de se battre. Tout comme Gaara.

Mais tout avait changé lors de l'examen Chûnin, cet examen où Naruto était entré dans leur vie. Cet examen qui les avait changés à jamais. Cet examen qui leur avait fait prendre conscience que les personnages qu'ils incarnaient n'étaient pas leur vrai moi. Qu'ils avaient envie de changer.

Et ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient trouvé l'amitié, l'entente familiale, l'esprit de camaraderie. Temari s'était sensiblement ouverte aux joies et aux peines de l'amour, même si Kankurô ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle trouvait à ce glandeur de première du clan Nara. Peut-être parce qu'il avait réussi à la vaincre une fois. Sans doute par ça qu'elle avait voulu aller l'aider lui, trois ans auparavant. Elle tentait de la cacher par tous les moyens, mais c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Lui n'avait pas encore trouvé l'amour. Il faut dire qu'à Suna, Gaara devenait de plus en plus populaire. Ce qui signifiait que de plus en plus de filles de leur village se retournaient sur son passage et commençaient à l'aduler. Le marionnettiste avait même entendu parler d'un fan-club qui aurait des réunions secrètes . . . **(3)** Et oui lui, le grand frère du Kazekage de Suna, était tombé dans l'oubli, éliminé par la brillance nouvelle de son cadet. Pas qu'il ait jamais été très populaire, mais jamais il n'avait ignoré ainsi . . . C'était assez frustrant, il devait l'avouer. **(4)**

Mais en même temps, il était heureux pour Gaara. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gelées alors qu'il repensait à la tête qu'avait fait ce dernier alors qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre d'amour. Oh, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir immortaliser cet instant pour toujours, son frère avec les yeux écarquillés, la bouche mollement entrouverte, les joues légèrement colorées . . . Enfin tant qu'il n'oublierait pas, ce souvenir lui serait éternel, ne s'éteignant qu'avec sa mort. Chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue dans l'immédiat . . .

« Atchoum ! »

Ouais, à moins qu'il ne meure ce soir d'une pneumonie ou quelque chose du même goût. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver un cadeau pour ce Genma avant de finir congelé sur place. Remarque, pour quelqu'un du désert, mourir de part la neige avait quelque chose de magique, mais aussi d'ironique et de dégradant. Il allait passer son tour, ouais.

Reprenant sa marche, le marionnettiste était tout de même de meilleure humeur que lors de son départ. Après tout, il savait qu'il aurait droit à un cadeau et il l'accepterait, quel qu'il soit. Avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, Kankurô se sentit plus léger et se surprit même à siffloter, chose inutile puisque les puissantes rafales emportaient les notes dès qu'elles avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

Mais cela lui importait peu. Pour le moment, il avait hâte de trouver le cadeau pour rentrer le plus vite et ainsi penser à ce que lui pourrait recevoir. Donc, pour trouver un cadeau au plus vite, il fallait déjà se souvenir de qui était ce fameux homme. Les méninges en action, le jeune homme tourna et retourna les moindres recoins de son esprit, à la recherche du plus petit indice lui permettant de mettre un nom sur ce visage.

En même temps, il regardait la devanture des boutiques, au cas où un quelconque objet pourrait éveiller son intérêt et aider sa mémoire à libérer le visage qu'elle avait englouti sans plus s'en soucier. Il ne s'en faisait pas, il savait qu'il se souviendrait. La question qui le préoccupait d'avantage était : quand ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas toute la nuit devant lui.

Mais en même temps, il se demandait quel type de cadeau offrir à un homme dont le seul nom n'éveillait en lui qu'une légère sensation d'un soupçon de souvenir. Rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être offert sans paraître déplacé, irrespectueux ou tendancieux ? Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais offert de cadeau à qui que ce soit, alors imaginez un peu sa détresse à ce moment. Il vivait une période de solitude intense et aurait vraiment aimé un conseil, même s'il n'avait fait que l'aiguiller un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, non ?

Complètement désespéré après une longue recherche infructueuse, Kankurô allait renoncer, entrer dans la prochaine boutique et acheter la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main lorsqu'il eut soudain un flash en contemplant l'éclat métallique qui attira son regard dans la vitrine. Et là, il se souvint ! Mais oui, comment avait-il pu oublier ! ? Ce Genma, avec son bandeau frontal noué comme un bandana, était l'arbitre qui avait remplacé celui à l'aspect maladif qui avait l'air près de mourir dès qu'il toussait un peu trop fort, celui que Baki avait failli tuer alors qu'il les espionnait.

Oui, maintenant il se souvenait parfaitement ! Et surtout, il avait trouvé un cadeau qui serait parfaitement adapté pour l'occasion. C'était tout simplement magique, que tout s'arrange alors qu'il allait baisser les bras.

Un sourire étirant ses lèvres maquillées de mauve, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et entra. Le son du tintement de la clochette le fit sursauter, tant il lui paraissait aigu en comparaison avec les hurlements furieux du vent. La différence de température le fit suffoquer et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut presque l'impression de retrouver son désert bien-aimé. Oui, presque. Les teintes grises de la boutique étaient bien mornes en comparaison avec l'éclat du soleil se réfléchissant sur le sable ocre, à perte de vue. Aaaah . . . Comme Suna pouvait lui manquer . . .

« Je peux vous aider ? », demanda une voix masculine.

Tout à ses pensées nostalgiques, le marionnettiste n'aurait pas eu un bon self-control, il aurait sursauté et, peut-être même, poussé un petit cri de surprise. Mais, heureusement pour sa dignité, il parvint à se contrôler et à rester digne.

Il se tourna alors en direction de l'homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, l'air passablement ennuyé, qui venait de lui adresser la parole, prêt à répondre à sa question.

« Je pense que vous pourriez en effet m'être utile, fut sa réponse.

- Si vous me disiez en quoi, reprit l'homme après quelques secondes de silence, je pense que ce serait plus utile. Pour nous deux.

- Naturellement, concéda Kankurô. Je souhaiterais acquérir l'article exposé en vitrine.

- Lequel ?, soupira le patron en se disant qu'il avait là un client bien peu coopératif.

- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ?, s'étonna le jeune homme peinturluré. Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai fait attention qu'à ce qui m'intéressait. Je vais aller le chercher.

- Faites, faites. »

Ce que Kankurô fit. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la vitrine, s'empara de l'objet convoité – soldé en plus ! – et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer. Chose qui était déjà nettement moins plaisante. Mais bon, ils étaient tous sur le même bateau, alors il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Et qui savait combien allait coûter son propre cadeau ?

« Je ne vous demande pas si vous voulez un paquet cadeau.

- Hein ? Un paquet cadeau ? Euh . . . si, si, j'en veux bien un.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, » soupira l'homme tout en haussant un sourcil presque interrogateur. Presque.

Quelle idée farfelue d'offrir une telle chose comme cadeau de Noël. C'était avant tout un accessoire de mort, parfois purement décoratif pour certains, mais de là à l'offrir . . . Enfin bon, il s'était déjà promis de ne plus tenter de comprendre ses clients. Il y avait trop d'éléments inconnus à chaque fois.

« Merci, » fut le dernier mot qu'il entendit de son étrange client peinturluré alors que ce dernier le payait, le sourire aux lèvres, prenait son paquet, et retournait affronter la tourmente qui hurlait au dehors.

L'éclat enfantin qu'il avait saisit dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui apportait son article lui avait fait penser à un jeune garçon fêtant Noël pour la première fois. Bien sûr, c'était parfaitement idiot. Un jeune homme de son âge, soit dans les environs de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, avait forcément déjà fêté Noël de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Comme quoi, les impressions pouvaient être faussées à cause de simples détails. Pourtant, jamais cet homme ne s'était autant approché de la vérité concernant l'un de ses clients.

_**xXxXx**_

_Cadeau de Kankurô pour Genma : un éclat métallique porteur de souvenirs enfouis ?_

* * *

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

* * *

**(1**) L'autrice avoue, elle ne porte pas Kankurô dans son cœur . . . Cependant, dans la Next Gen, il l'insupporte moins. Donc elle essayera de s'en souvenir, d'être un peu moins sadique et un peu plus tolérante avec lui. Sans aucune garantie de réussite, mais avec la promesse d'essayer. n.n'

**(2)** L'autrice, ne pas aimer l'ancien Kazekage ? Naaaaaan, vous devez faire erreur voyons ! L'autrice adore cet homme qui a transformé son fils en arme vivante et qui a tenté de le faire assassiner à maintes et maintes reprises, qui a choisi de faire mourir sa femme et qui a demandé à sa belle-sœur de tuer la chair de sa chair. Comment pourrait-elle le détester alors qu'il a pourri la vie de plusieurs personnes ? Franchement, qui détesterait une pourriture pareille, hein ?

**(3)** L'autrice est heureuse de vous annoncer qu'elle est la présidente de ce fameux club et que, pour s'y inscrire, il n'y a qu'une seule règle : avoir son accord. n.n

**(4)** En même temps, si il enlevait sa capuche ridicule et ses grotesques peintures faciales, peut-être serait-il un peu plus populaire . . .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Sesshy-girl : « Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

- Kankurô : --' « Non mais pour quel espèce de sentimental traumatisé par son père tu me fais passer ! ? »

- Sesshy-girl : « Ne vas pas me dire que ton père était un papa modèle. Je devrais alors te faire interner . . . »

- Kankurô : « Ça ne te dérangerait pas, hein ? »

- Sesshy-girl : « Faut voir. »

- Kankurô : « Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un père modèle, mais il nous aimait. A sa façon. »

- Sesshy-girl : --' « La gueule de la façon hein. Mais bon, on va se taire parce que sinon, ça va dégénérer. »

- Kankurô : « C'est vrai, sujet sensible. »

- Sesshy-girl : « Tout à fait. »

- Kankurô : « Oh, et juste comme ça, j'ai déjà fêté Noël. »

- Sesshy-girl : « Ah oui ? Quel a été ton dernier cadeau ? »

- Kankurô : « Euh . . . » _¤Silence pensif, puis profond et, enfin, désespéré.¤_

- Sesshy-girl : --' « C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

- Kankurô : TT.TT


	17. Kurenaï, désirs de femme

**Titre :** Kurisumasu !

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer : **Bon, eh bien j'ai trouvé de magnifiques exemplaires à JE (que ce soit en pin's, poster que je me suis procurée ou en cosplays, que j'ai mitraillé), mais j'au eu beaucoup chercher encore et encore, je n'ai trouvé aucun stand qui vendait la propriété des personnages de Naruto. Donc ils sont encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto . . .

**Résumé : **POV Kurenaï

**Couple : **Ben un petit Kurenaï/Asuma ! Quoi d'autre ? n.n  
- Kurenaï : « Oh, merci . . . » _¤Rougit.¤_  
- Sesshy-girl : « Mais de rien. Vous êtes mignons ensemble. »  
- Kurenaï : « Mais ? »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Quoi, mais ? »  
- Kurenaï : « C'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi gentille . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Ben je viens juste d'emménager, alors j'ai la super patate, c'est sûrement pour ça. Je suis dans ma période de bonté. La preuve, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour poster ce chapitre. »  
- Kurenaï : « Certes, certes . . . » _Pourvu que cela continue._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bon, petit changement ici. Je ne répondrai plus qu'à reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, ce sera par MP. n.n

**cilune –** Merci beaucoup. n.n Wai, j'ai subi du harcèlement indirect de Kankurô à JE ! Inadmissible ! Si je ne peux même plus être tranquille là-bas . . . Le croiser plus de 10 fois dans la journée, avec la grandeur que faisait JE . . . Et ensuite sur le quai du RER . . . Je dis ça, je dis rien . . .  
Enfin, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là Dimanche, parce que sinon je m'étais promis de faire une photo avec lui. J'ai heureusement échappé au pire . . . Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu survivre de me voir sur la même photo que lui . . .  
Hmm . . . ah oui, réponse à la review concernant ma fic, c'est vrai. n.n'  
La suite a-t-elle été assez rapide pour toi ? :D  
Allez, ne désespère pas pour les cadeaux. Celui-là est plus facile. :p

**Yana –** Merci. n.n Oui, j'avoue que le chapitre sur Sasuke était poussé à l'extrême, mais vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Il n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines, le petit . . . Mwahahahah !  
Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Et j'espère que celui-ci aussi. n.n

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : Kurenaï, désirs de femme_

Courbée en deux, luttant contre les furieuses rafales glacées qui semblaient vouloir l'emporter dans leurs folles danses, Kurenaï avançait comme elle le pouvait. Chaque pas était un défi pour elle et un défi contre la tempête déchaînée.

Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau en - fausse bien entendu, pauvres bêtes ! - fourrure beige, la jounin avait pour une fois délaissé ses bandelettes peu conventionnelles **(1)** et guères chaudes. Ou plutôt non, elle les avait toujours sur elle, mais non visibles, bien au chaud.

Après tout, Asuma ne lui avait-il pas dit que cette tenue lui allait bien et qu'elle mettait sa taille fine en valeur ? Le tout premier compliment qu'il lui ait fait, le premier sourire qu'il lui ait adressé en face, le premier regard qu'ils avaient soutenus l'un l'autre avant de se détourner, rougissant comme deux adolescents. Le début de leur relation en somme.

Même si relation était un bien grand mot pour désigner ce qu'ils vivaient. Les visites du ninja barbu s'étaient certes faites plus fréquentes, plus longues. Plus attendues aussi. Il lui amenait aussi de temps en temps des petits cadeaux parce qu'il n'aimait pas, selon ses dires, « s'inviter aussi souvent chez elle les mains vides ».

Elle se souvenait de cette fois, juste avant qu'ils ne se battent contre Itachi et Kisame. Juste quelques minutes avant . . . Oui, Kakashi leur avait gentiment demandé s'ils n'étaient pas en rendez-vous galant alors qu'il attendait Sasuke – Kakashi qui attendait, une première !

Elle l'avait traité d'idiot avant de fermement démentir. Peut-être un peu trop. Et elle s'était sentie rougir . . . parce que le ninja copieur avait parfaitement raison. Même si Asuma était resté égal à lui-même, même si elle n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qu'il en avait pensé, c'était ainsi que Kurenaï avait pris cette sortie.

Bon, à l'origine elle avait vraiment été faire des commission pour Anko, pour rembourser un service que cette dernière lui avait rendu peu avant. Et Asuma était arrivé au moment où elle partait. Déçue, elle lui avait tout naturellement proposé de venir avec elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa joie de le voir accepter !

Souriant à cet agréable souvenir, la kunoïshi remonta plus loin encore, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle se demanda alors ce qui l'avait séduit chez celui qu'elle aimait. Sûrement sa gentillesse et son grand cœur, son côté posé, que rien ne surprenait et qui restait calme en toutes circonstances.

Peut-être était-ce inconsciemment son garde-fou dans ce monde fait de combats, de sang et de morts dans lequel elle vivait. Peut-être se rattachait-elle ainsi à lui pour tenter de garder une certaine stabilité intérieure. S'il restait lui-même alors elle aussi pour rester telle qu'elle était . . .

Dit comme ça, cela ressemblait plus à une utilisation personnelle qu'à de l'amour. Même une amourette de jeunesse faisait plus crédible à côté. Mais Kurenaï savait que c'était bien plus que ça. Elle était arrivée à un âge où l'on sait – normalement – faire la différence entre l'amour et le reste. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, elle en était certaine.

A tel point que la jeune femme avait déjà songé à arrêter sa carrière de kunoïshi. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait renier ce qu'elle avait toujours été depuis son enfance. Et Asuma s'y opposerait aussi. Tout comme il resterait ninja jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort. Qui surviendrait le plus tard possible, une fois que tous les deux seraient à la retraite, espérait-elle.

Parce qu'ils avaient encore tellement de choses à découvrir, à apprendre l'un de l'autre, à vivre ensemble. Parce que même s'ils se fréquentaient depuis un bon bout de temps, leur relation n'en était qu'à son début, comme deux adolescents gauches et timides vivant leur tout premier amour.

Ils se baladaient beaucoup ensemble, Asuma lui rendait souvent visite, lui apportait des petits cadeaux . . . Chaque visite était source de joie et de bonheur pour eux deux. Presque de félicité . . . Parfois un regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre. Pas plus.

Pourtant, Kurenaï aurait aimé plus. Plus que la cour timide et maladroite – quoi qu'extrêmement touchante – d'Asuma. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents effrayés par un premier flirt devenu sérieux. Ils avaient de l'expérience derrière eux.

C'est pourquoi cette relation platonique faisait de son corps une véritable bombe à retardement qui ne demandait qu'à exploser au moindre petit signe – quel qu'il soit – que laisserait échapper le ninja à la cigarette. Et lorsque cela arriverait, le jour où cet instant béni des cieux serait, elle n'était pas prête de laisser Asuma sortir de chez elle avant une bonne semaine. Minimum. Oui, elle ferait en sorte de ne pas avoir attendu tout ce temps pour rien, parole de femme !

Kurenaï soupira alors qu'elle se détachait à regret des fantasmes qui commençaient à l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas du tout même. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait se dépêcher de faire ce pourquoi elle affrontait présentement la tempête hurlante et ainsi elle pourrait retourner au chaud.

Ses doigts, sommeillant dans des gants épais assortis à son manteau, douillettement installés au fond d'une de ses poches fourrées, touchèrent distraitement un morceau de papier soigneusement plié. Nul besoin pour elle de le sortir pour lire le nom qui y était noté. Elle l'avait parfaitement mémorisé. _Hayate Gekko._

Elle aurait, bien entendu, préféré offrir quelque chose à Asuma, mais si le sort en avait décidé ainsi, elle ne pouvait faire autrement et prier pour que lui, soit tombé sur son nom à elle. Enfin elle n'y croyait pas trop, mais y penser lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

Enfin elle aurait pu plus mal tomber. Par exemple sur Orochimaru et compagnie ou Akatsuki. Non, elle avait vraiment eu de la chance. Hayate était l'exemple même de la gentillesse pure et de la générosité. Sans oublier qu'il avait de peu échappé à la mort face à ce Baki, ninja de Suna, et qu'il en garderait à vie les terribles cicatrices.

_Le pauvre,_ songea Kurenaï. Lui qui était déjà si faible physiquement . . . Non, il n'était pas faible malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire ! Sinon comment serait-il devenu ninja ? Comment aurait-il fait pour maîtriser la technique difficile qui était la sienne malgré son jeune âge ? Non, Hayate était fort.

C'était son corps qui était faible car incapable de s'immuniser et de se défendre correctement contre les microbes et autres virus traînant dans l'air. Les poches de son gilet étaient plus souvent pleines de médicaments que d'ustensiles ninja. Ce qui, entre nous, ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir d'excellents résultats en mission, même si Sandaïme avait toujours préféré le voir à Konoha qu'à l'extérieur. Par contre pour sa paye . . .

Soudain Kurenaï eut une idée. Elle savait avec certitude quel serait le meilleur cadeau pour son collègue, en dehors d'un système immunitaire tout neuf. Nulle chose ne pourrait lui être plus utile ni achetée à meilleur escient !

Heureuse d'avoir si vite trouvé, la jeune femme partit en direction du seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle recherchait. Hâtant le pas, elle suivit le prolongement de la rue où elle se trouvait déjà, en longea d'autres, faillit être prise dans le pugilat régnant dans le quartier des plaisirs où une harpie aux longs cheveux écarlates hurlait comme une furie qu'elle castrerait puis tuerait tous les puceaux de Konoha et ensuite de cette planète.

Kurenaï pressa le pas, n'ayant aucune envie de s'y retrouver mêlée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin en vue de la rue qu'elle avait cherché à rejoindre. L'enseigne clignotante qu'elle ne tarda pas à repérer lui arracha un sourire gelé alors qu'une bise polaire lui occasionna un long frisson qui la gela jusqu'à la moelle des os. Malgré l'épaisse couche de neige, la jeune femme trottina au rythme des fines volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, la chaleur étouffante la submergea immédiatement. Une partie de son esprit songea que brusquement passer du froid au chaud lors de l'entrée, puis du chaud au froid lors de la sortie, était un bon moyen pour se retrouver malade.

Elle enleva ses gants et les rangea dans ses poches mais ne se débarrassa cependant pas de son épais manteau fourré. D'une part parce que cela serait un léger gain de temps, de l'autre parce que la sudation était bonne pour la ligne. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle sentirait la sueur. Mais avec le nombre qu'ils étaient à avoir pris part au « jeu » de la Godaïme, ce ne serait qu'une odeur anonyme perdue au milieu de tant d'autres . . .

Croisant inconsciemment les doigts, elle le souhaita néanmoins de toutes ses forces. Qu'est-ce qu'Asuma penserait d'elle si jamais elle sentait comme après avoir couru un marathon de plusieurs heures ?

A la simple pensée de cette situation plus que gênante, comme pour la narguer, ses glandes sudoripares se mirent à fonctionner à plein régime inondant puis refroidissant sa peau lisse et blanche avant de lui occasionner de longs frissons.

Reconnaissant sans l'ombre d'un doute les signes de l'anxiété, du stress, la kunoïshi s'efforça de ne plus y penser et de ce concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important pour le moment. Après tout, les douches n'avaient pas été inventées pour rien. Et puis les vêtements, ça se changeait. Et si elle se dépêchait de trouver ce qu'il lui fallait, elle aurait tout le loisir de mettre son projet à exécution.

C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea avec résolution en direction du comptoir, comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence, comme en témoignaient encore ses traits juvéniles. Malgré cela, et même en étant une femme – certains hommes pensant à tort qu'une femme en trouvant une autre mignonne voire belle était lesbienne – la kunoïshi la trouvait de toute beauté avec ses longs cheveux de la couleur du soleil qui cascadaient en légères boucles le long de son dos, ses grands yeux vert émeraude et ses longs cils, son joli sourire aux lèvres fines, sa silhouette mince et sportive et un décolleté qui révélait une opulente poitrine qui ne devait pas laisser la gent masculine indifférente.

Une petite pincée de jalousie serra le cœur de Kurenaï. Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie du pouvoir de séduction de cette jeune fille, alors peut-être qu'Asuma . . .

_NON ! ! !_ Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi mais devait plutôt être satisfaite de son corps et de son physique. Après tout, elle n'était ni obèse ni laide, non ? Juste quelconque. Une femme parmi tant d'autres.

La seule chose qui la démarquait de la foule féminine anonyme n'était autre que ses yeux. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu les mêmes choses ? Qu'elle avait de 'magnifiques yeux rouges comme le sang' ou 'comme la passion de l'amour', que tous les hommes devaient être 'captifs de ses yeux envoûtants', que pour avoir de tels yeux, elle devait sûrement avoir un 'lien de parenté avec la famille Uchiwa' **(2)** ? Lassée, écœurée, elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais ressortir avec un homme qui débiterait une quantité aberrante de ces stupidités à la minute.

C'est là qu'elle avait trouvé en Asuma ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Le calme, pas de poésie absurde, un côté nonchalant, loin du mâle en chaleur habituel, quelqu'un de sincère et d'attachant, parfois un peu maladroit, mais toujours lui-même quoi qu'il arrivait. L'homme qu'elle aimait . . . même s'il la faisait un peu trop attendre à son goût et que . . .

« Je peux vous aider, madame ? »

La question de la jeune fille ramena Kurenaï à la réalité et elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, juste devant le comptoir. Le 'madame' la fit tiquer, même si elle essaya de ne pas le montrer. Prémédité ou non, elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Après tout, un shinobi était censé ne pas avoir d'émotions. Non, plus exactement, c'est bien s'il n'en a pas, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il doit s'évertuer à ne pas les laisser transparaître. Ce qu'elle s'appliqua à faire.

« Certainement, » répondit-elle.

Seuls un éclat plus dur dans ses yeux vermeilles et une pointe de froideur dans sa voix auraient pu la trahir. Mais apparemment l'employée ne s'aperçut de rien.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Il me faudrait quelques petites choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- Eh bien . . . »

Nullement dérangée par le manque de conversation de la vendeuse, Kurenaï avisa un bloc et un stylo. Alors elle s'empressa de s'en saisir et de griffonner ce qu'elle allait offrir à Hayate. Ce n'était pas un cadeau courant qu'elle allait lui offrir là. Elle n'avait même jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un ait pu un jour en offrir. Ce qui était certain, en revanche, c'était que cela serait fort profitable au jeune homme. Et c'était le principal.

Elle arracha la première feuille qui avait désormais perdu sa blanche virginité originelle et la tendit à la jeune fille blonde, laquelle prit tout son temps pour la prendre puis la lire. Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Vous comptez tuer quelqu'un ?, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Oui, la Godaïme, répondit Kurenaï en roulant des yeux pour marque la stupidité de la question qui venait de lui être posée.

- Kami-sama . . .

- Je plaisantais, soupira la kunoïshi devant l'air terrorisé de la jeune fille. Si j'allais effectivement tuer quelqu'un, je ne vous en aurais jamais fait part et je serais venue vous braquer avec un masque. Peut-être seriez vous déjà morte. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas . . .

- Vous . . .

- Pourrais-je avoir ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur la liste, s'il vous plaît ?, s'impatienta la jeune femme. C'est un cadeau et je suis limitée dans le temps. Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher un peu . . . »

La jeune fille la regarda comme si elle venait juste de lui dire qu'elle était en réalité son ex après intervention chirurgicale lourde. Puis elle partit en trottinant – pour ne pas dire en courant et regardant par-dessus son épaule toutes les secondes – comme une souris apeurée devant une lionne.

Kurenaï secoua lentement la tête, faisant ainsi voleter quelques mèches de cheveux aile de corbeau. La prochaine fois, elle réfléchirait plus avant de tenter de faire de l'humour et elle vérifierait bien qu'elle ne serait pas en présence d'une personne qui prendrait tout au pied de la lettre, comme cette jeune fille.

Cette dernière revint quelques minutes plus tard avec, dans les bras, plusieurs petites boîtes rectangulaires, plus ou moins plates et de couleurs différentes. Elle déposa le tout, pêle-mêle, sur le comptoir et recula de quelques pas. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser et regarda attentivement ce que la blonde lui avait apporté.

Après une fouille et une analyse minutieuses pour voir si tout y était, elle se redressa et releva lentement la tête en direction de la responsable temporaire (de un parce qu'elle espérait ne jamais la revoir, de deux parce qu'elle semblait bien trop jeune et immature pour diriger quoi que ce soit efficacement).

Lorsque celle-ci le remarqua, elle sursauta violemment avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. Comme la petite souris qui sait qu'elle se trouve devant une lionne affamée qui n'a pas l'intention de laisser partir son goûter. Une petite veine pulsa à la tempe de la brune.

« Êtes-vous idiote ou le faites-vous exprès . . . Suzume **(3)** ?, gronda-t-elle alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant pour apercevoir le nom noté sur le badge de la jeune fille. Ce n'était qu'une simple boutade !

- Une quoi ?

- Une blague ! Une plaisanterie ! De l'humour ! Je respecte beaucoup la Godaïme. Jamais je ne songerais, même une seule seconde, à la tuer !

- Vous en avez la preuve ? » osa enfin la braver la blonde.

Cette fille était vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Non, elle devait le faire exprès pour lui porter sur les nerfs pour se venger de travailler en ce soir de réveillon. Kurenaï ne voyait que ça comme explication plausible . . .

« Comment voulez-vous que je vous apporte ce genre de preuve ? Ce serait comme de me demander si je n'ai pas envie de manger un gâteau à la poire qui est juste sous mes yeux. C'est tout bonnement impossible parce que . . .

- Ahah ! Vous avouez, hein ! ?, la coupa Suzume. Personne ne peut résister à un gâteau à la poire ! Personne ! Donc vous voulez vraiment tuer la Godaïme ! »

_C'est toi qui en fait une bonne, de poire,_ songea Kurenaï en serrant les poings. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver . . .

« Tu m'aurais laissé finir ma phrase (au diable le vouvoiement), je t'aurais dit que dans un cas comme dans l'autre tu ne pouvais te fier qu'à ma parole. Parce que concernant le gâteau, je n'aime pas les poires, donc . . .

- Donc vous faites une transposition de la Godaïme sur des poires – elle va être contente de l'apprendre tiens ! – ce qui signifie que vous voulez réellement la . . .

- C'était juste un exemple parmi tant d'autres enfin ! Appelle-en donc un peu à ton bon sens ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il me manque plusieurs boîtes, ajouta-t-elle tant pour changer la conversation que pour revenir à ce pourquoi elle était là et pour ainsi garder le peu de clame qu'il lui restait.

- Je ne peux pas vous les donner. Parce que pour les avoir, il vous faut une . . .

- Je sais ça, l'interrompis la brune. Seulement c'est pour offrir, donc je n'en ai pas.

- Alors je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous en fournir, répliqua Suzume en croisant fermement les bras sous son imposante poitrine. Mon patron m'a bien certifié de ne pas vendre si je n'avais pas le justificatif sous les yeux. Je ne fais que lui obéir. Et puis je ne vais certainement pas aider plus que nécessaire une criminelle en puissance !

- Mais puisque je te dis . . .

- N'insistez pas ! Si vous n'en avez pas, je ne vous en donnerai pas ! Allez-vous en ou je compose le numéro d'urgence spécial braquage ! Meurtrière ! »

Kurenaï sentit quelque chose se briser en elle et la colère se déversa dans tout son être comme une rivière en furie dans un grondement inaudible, mais faisant intérieurement écho à la tempête qui hurlait toujours au dehors. Elle avait tout essayé pour rester calme, mais là s'en était trop ! Elle avait trop chaud et était complètement en sueur de surcroît ! Elle aurait souhaité ne pas devoir en arriver là, mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant . . .

« Où se trouve ce que vous ne voulez pas me vendre, demanda-t-elle d'un ton encore contrôlé.

- Dans ces tiroirs-là. Mais vous . . . »

_Cheval, Tigre, Serpent, Chien, Dragon._

Kurenaï composa les signes incantatoires nécessaires pour utiliser la technique qu'elle avait bien en mémoire. Suzume poussa un cri strident et leva les bras devant son visage pour se protéger de toute attaque de la kunoïshi. Un silence angoissé de quelques secondes suivit. La tension était à son comble, à peine supportable. Et alors que la blonde pensait que tout était désormais fini pour elle . . .

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant une silhouette blanchie de neige entrer. Suzume fut alors partagée entre bonheur et horreur. Elle n'avait qu'à crier et cette personne pourrait sûrement l'aider. Mais sa bouche était aussi sèche que le désert et sa langue qu'un morceau de carton. Elle était incapable d'articuler un seul mot. D'un autre côté, si elle faisait comme si de rien était, elle pourrait peut-être éviter à cet inconnu innocent de faire tuer. Et ainsi, elle sauverait une vie.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, la personne secoua son bonnet, qu'elle avait au préalable retiré, et enleva son manteau ainsi que ses gants. Elle posa le tout sur un petit siège rouge et se retourna. Ou plutôt, _il_ se retourna. Et Suzume arrêta tout bonnement de penser.

Devant elle se trouvait un homme qui incarnait à lui seul le summum de la perfection physique masculine. De longs cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, d'étroits yeux turquoises presque transparents, tel l'océan entourant les îles tropicales qu'elle avait déjà vu sur des prospectus, un nez légèrement en trompette, des lèvres fines bien dessinées, un teint mat.

Il devait faire entre 1m80 et 1m90 et semblait avoir une carrure athlétique et musclée, comme le laissaient largement deviner ses vêtements en cuir moulant son corps presque dans les moindres détails. Lorsqu'il remarqua Suzume, il lui sourit, révélant de petites dents blanches et luisantes, et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

La jeune fille aurait pu se liquéfier sur place sous le coup de l'émotion, elle l'aurait fait. Dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Apollon qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle d'une démarche sensuelle, le reste du monde n'exista plus. Il disparut, tout simplement. Ne restaient plus qu'ELLE et LUI.

Un instant silencieuse, Kurenaï finit par sourire. C'était parfait, elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ici. Et ce, en toute tranquillité. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers la rangée de tiroirs blancs que la blonde - qui papillotait maintenant des cils à tout va avec un air niai sur le visage et la bouche en cœur - lui avait indiquée peu avant.

C'était fou ce qu'elle lui était plus supportable la bouche close. Ou tout du moins lorsqu'elle ne lui parlait pas à elle. L'adage « Sois elle et tais-toi » lui correspondait tout à fait. C'était même la première fois que la kunoïshi était d'accord avec cette phrase sexiste qu'elle avait toujours méprisée parce que rabaissant les femmes.

Kurenaï ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et fouilla un long moment avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, elle fit marcha arrière en direction du comptoir. Là, elle se saisit d'un sac opaque et y rangea tous ses achats avant de sortir son porte-monnaie. Elle grimaça à cause du prix, songea une seconde à partir sans payer pour se venger de l'affront qui lui avait été fait, mais décida finalement qu'elle désirait être honnête. Enfin même ainsi elle se sentait un peu criminelle sur les bords . . . Alors elle paya. Puis elle remit ses gants, prit son sac et ouvrit la porte.

La tempête la saisit toute entière, lui griffant le visage de ses bourrasques glacées. Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard à l'intérieur, Suzume était accoudée – pour ne pas dire avachie - de telle façon qu'il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer son profond décolleté et tout ce qu'il révélait. _Quelle vulgarité . . ._

Fermant la porte et avançant sous la puissante tourmente, elle avait l'impression que cette dernière l'accusait de vol. Ce qui était faux. Bon, elle s'était un peu servie sans en avoir le droit, c'était vrai. Mais elle avait tout de même payé l'intégralité de ses achats.

Soufflant sur ses gants pour réchauffer ses mains déjà gelées, elle songea qu'elle devait arrêter d'y penser pour plutôt réfléchir à comment elle allait s'habiller. Un coup d'œil sur une horloge lui indiqua que l'heure était déjà bien avancée et que, si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle ne pouvait pas passez chez elle prendre une bonne douche chaude ni troquer ses vêtements humides de transpiration contre des propres sentant bon la lessive. Soupirant, Kurenaï se résigna à sentir la sueur pour le reste de la soirée.

Elle était déjà loin lorsque retentit le cri de détresse déchirant d'une Suzume à moitié nue qui venait de voir son prince charmant disparaître sous ses yeux dans un 'Pooof' étouffé, ne laissant pour toute trace de son passage qu'un léger nuage de fumée.

_**xXxXx**_

_Cadeau de Kurenaï pour Hayate : une économie de salaire ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** Ben oui. Je n'ai rien contre Kurenaï, mais il faut avouer que son côté bandelettes me fait un peu penser à une momie à moitié déroulée . . . n.n' Sans parler que tout cela ne cache vraiment pas grand chose. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle est la seule jounin (Gaï est un peu à part, hein ! XD ) à ne pas porter la veste et l'uniforme des ninja.

**(2)** Exact ! C'est une lointaine cousine de la sœur du père du cousin du frère de Fugaku Uchiwa. Mais personne ne s'en rappelle ou ne veut s'en rappeler. Elle est la première femme à avoir une ébauche de Sharingan, ce qui a fortement déplu à la 'noble' famille Uchiwa chez qui seuls les hommes possédait cette précieuse pupille. Toute preuve de sa naissance a donc été effacée et elle a été remplacer un bébé mort né (personne ne s'en est aperçu avec un petit genjutsu de choix) dans une famille quelconque. Si bien qu'à part quelques rares Uchiwa, personne n'en su jamais rien (hormis Itachi qui sait tout ! n.n). Seulement, elle n'a hérité que de la couleur permanente du Sharingan pour ses yeux, sans oublier une prédisposition pour le genjutsu. Heureusement pour elle, Kurenaï n'a pas hérité de la mégalomanie galopante ainsi que de la folie des hommes de cette famille autrefois prestigieuse. Pour ne pas les citer, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi . . .

**(3)** Suzume . . . Pourquoi ce prénom ? Parce qu'elle appartient à la fille la plus cruche que j'ai rencontré au cours de tous les animes que j'ai pu voir. Elle vient de _Konjiki no Gash Bell_. Pire que Tohru. Bien pire, oh oui. Oui oui, cela existe, vraiment ! o.O  
Pourquoi ai-je donné ce nom à cette vendeuse ? Je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement parce qu'au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, elle m'insupportait de plus en plus. Ouais, je crois que c'est pour ça.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Sesshy-girl : « Et voilà ! »

- Kurenaï : « Euh . . . Ce n'est pas que je veuille adresser une réclamation, mais . . . Je passe un peu pour une frustrée nymphomane . . . »

- Sesshy-girl : « Hmm . . . Frustrée oui, et c'est normal, personne ne t'en voudra, t'inquiète. Nymphomane, nan, moi je ne trouve pas. »

- Kurenaï : « Excuse-moi, mais lorsque je vois écrit : _'__Et lorsque cela arriverait, le jour où cet instant béni des cieux serait, elle n'était pas prête de laisser Asuma sortir de chez elle avant une bonne semaine. Minimum.__'_ Je suis légèrement inquiète pour la suite . . . »

- Sesshy-girl : « Mais non, il ne faut pas. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. » n.n

- Kurenaï : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est loin de me rassurer . . . »

- Sesshy-girl : « Une petite review, onegaï ? »


	18. Iruka, soucis de professeur

**Titre**** : **Kurisumasu !

**Autrice**** : **Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer**** : **Non non non ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas le clone de Masashi Kishimoto ! Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent donc pas . . . TT_TT

**Résumé**** : **POV Iruka

**Couple**** : **Aucun. Ou peut-être un commencement d'une possibilité, allez savoir . . .  
- Iruka : « Je te trouve bien gonflée . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « De quoi ? »  
- Iruka : « De revenir comme ça poster ce chapitre comme si de rien n'était. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Chuuuuuuut ! Tu vas faire capoter ma couverture ! » O.O  
- Iruka : « Quelle couverture ? » -.-''  
- Sesshy-girl : « Ben c'est la technique du 'Si je fais semblant de rien, on ne s'apercevra peut-être pas que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher.' »  
- Iruka : « Vu le temps que tu as mis à poster ce chapitre, ça m'étonnerait. » -.-''  
- Sesshy-girl : « Tu crois que je suis grillée ? » o.o  
- Iruka : « Oui. Sauf si tu as mis tellement longtemps à poster que tu en as perdu tous tes lecteurs . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse ! Je me consterne, je me prosterne même à vos pieds ! Mais pas ça ! Ne m'oubliez pas ! Revenez lire ! Pitiééééééééééééééé ! ! ! » TT_TT

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Miyu Satzuke – **Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris. n.n  
Pour les personnages secondaires, j'avoue qu'ils me viennent surtout au feeling lors de l'écriture du chapitre. Je crois que celui (ou plutôt celle) qui s'est beaucoup imposée c'est Aijin. lol C'est une personnalité sympathique à manipuler.  
_**  
**_**chonaku – **Oui. Spéciale est le mot juste. lol  
Ne t'en fais pas pour l'absence. Comparé à moi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. n.n'  
Oui, j'ai été assez gentille avec Kankurô, j'avoue. Et oui, merci à Orochimaru pour son acte intéressé soit, mais humanitaire. lol  
Sasuke est Sasuke. Un sale lardon qui ne changera jamais, quelles que soient les circonstances atténuantes que l'on pourrait (tu noteras le conditionnel lol) lui trouver. J'avoue avoir exagéré certaines parties, mais lorsque j'écris, je ne m'arrête pas. n.n''  
J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre sur Kotetsu, heureuse qu'il te plaise. n.n  
Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne voie pour que Aijin réapparaisse. J'ai eu un déclic en écrivant le chapitre qui suit. ;p  
Kurenaï, que dire ? Oui, son look ne momie m'énerve un peu et ses yeux . . . Ben ils sont rouges quoi !  
Non, je ne vois pas. De quelle fic parles-tu ? n.n''  
Pour la veste tu n'as pas tort . . . Je reconnais ma faute.

**Neska – **Il est moins facile d'avoir de l'humour avec Kurenaï qu'avec Sasuke, j'avoue. Et puis ce ne serait pas du même genre.  
J'espère alors que le chapitre suivant va quand même te plaire, parce qu'il n'est pas très humoristique . . . _¤Croise les doigts.¤_

**Shashiin – **Ah ! Quelqu'un qui pense comme moi au sujet de Suzume ! Merci beaucoup ! ! !

**mathilde54 – **Merci de ta review. Ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours. n.n

**hiyana –** Merci pour tes reviews. Heureuse que ma fic te plaise.**  
**Oui,TOUT est de la faute de Sasuke. Même ce qui, à l'origine, ne l'est pas. u.u  
A quand Itachi, Naruto et Sakura ? Je ne sais pas, je tire les personnages au sort. Je peux juste te dire qu'ils ne sont pas dans les deux prochains chapitres.  
Je pense en effet que ça doit faire bizarre. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté la chose de cette façon – et pas envie d'ailleurs - mais ça doit être traumatisant.

Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : Iruka, soucis de professeur_

L'enseignant des apprentis ninjas – qui le quittaient dès qu'ils devenaient Genin – marchait à pas mesurés et prudents dans les rues de Konoha. La tempête hurlait sa colère et l'hiver imposait sa présence avec une sorte de rage farouche. Il n'avait aucune envie de de casser une jambe en glissant sur un plaque de verglas.

De toute sa vie, Iruka n'avait aucun souvenir d'un pareil hiver. Même celui suivant la mort de ses parents ne lui avait pas paru aussi terrible, alors qu'il amusait ses camarades la journée et pleurait, seul, une fois rentré chez lui.

Parce que le village avait beaucoup perdu cette année-là, quinze ans auparavant. Parce qu'_il_ avait beaucoup perdu. Les dégâts occasionnés aux bâtiments étaient désastreux, bien entendu. Mais les habitants de Konoha n'étaient pas paresseux, bien au contraire, et le travail de reconstruction ne leur avait pas le moins du monde fait peur.

Mais, comparé à la perte de vos parents – votre seule et unique famille qui plus est – les dégâts matériels paraissaient bien peu de choses. Quand il voyait des enfants et leurs parents reconstruire, ensemble, leur foyer – même si les plus jeunes se contentaient généralement de peindre ou de passer les outils pas trop dangereux – il était de nouveau déchiré de part en part par la plus vive des douleurs.

Lui, sa famille avait été détruite, tout comme sa maison. Il ne lui restait rien. Rien du tout à part ses souvenirs et la fierté que ses parents soient morts pour protéger le village. Oui, ça et toute la tristesse qui pouvait être la sienne. Une tristesse qu'il pensait éternelle. Non. Qu'il _savait_ éternelle. Sans oublier la profonde haine qu'il vouait à Kyûbi pour tout lui avoir dérobé. Oui, tout était de la faute du démon-renard !

Seulement voilà. Il n'avait beau encore être qu'un petit garçon à l'époque, il avait déjà une certaine idée de la fierté masculine. C'est pourquoi, depuis cet événement tragique, il avait changé et avait cessé d'être la tête à qui personne ne faisait attention. Il n'avait alors eu de cesse de faire le pitre devant ses camarades de classe, se faisant remarquer avec ses blagues, tombant maladroitement lors des exercices, ratant ses techniques . . .

Bon, il on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il gardait un semblant de fierté, et surtout de dignité, en se conduisant ainsi. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de pleurer comme une fillette à longueur de journées et de nuits. Un homme ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Et peu importait qu'il n'ait pas encore l'âge requit pour boire de l'alcool. Il se considérait tout de même comme tel.

Une seule personne avait réussi à le percer à jour : Sandaïme Hokage. Le vieil homme (pas si vieux que ça à l'époque, mais de son point de vue d'enfant, il l'était) avait eu cette fois-là, et comme toujours, les mots qu'il avait fallu pour le soulager et l'apaiser afin de diminuer sensiblement la peine qu'il portait en lui. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment devant le Mémorial, des premières larmes qu'il avait versé devant témoin depuis la mort de ses parents . . .

_**xXxXx**_

_« Cela va bientôt faire un an, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas toujours facile de cacher en permanence sa tristesse . . ., avait commencé Sandaïme. A l'Académie je sais que d'ordinaire tu affiches toujours ta bonne humeur et que tu fais rire tes camarades. Ton professeur m'a parlé de toi. »_

_Iruka, jeune garçon qu'il était, s'était alors retourné, les yeux brillants, les joues humides des larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter, la morve lui coulant même du nez. Il s'était senti humilié que quelqu'un le voit pleurer et arrive à le percer à jour aussi facilement. L'humiliation avait alors fait place à un éclat de colère._

_« Je ne suis pas triste !, avait-il hurlé. Pour un shinobi, c'est un honneur suprême de mourir en mission ! Mon père et ma mère ont sacrifié leur vie pour protéger ce village du démon renard ! Ce sont des héros ! ! ! »_

_A cet instant, il avait réellement ressenti un fort élan de fierté et d'amour pour ses parents morts en héros. Seulement voilà, ils étaient morts . . . Rien que de le dire avait ravivé la douleur au fond de lui et les larmes avaient redoublé._

_« Je suis le fils de ces héros ! ! !, avait-il néanmoins continué en essayant d'ignorer les tremblements dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas peur d'être seul ! ! ! Ce sont des larmes de joie . . . »_

_Sadaïme l'avait interrompu en le serrant dans ses bras avec force. Mais aussi avec une douceur infinie._

_« Ça suffit . . . Je sais que c'est la solitude qui te fait souffrir . . . »_

_A cette époque, il avait été trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour arriver à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Alors il avait continué à écouter le vieil homme._

_« Mais il ne faut pas que tu te croies tout seul . . . »_

_Ne pas se croire tout seul ? Mais il _était_ tout seul. Il n'avait plus de famille. Plus rien . . ._

_« Les habitants du village caché de Konoha portent haut la flamme de la volonté . . ._

_- La flamme de la volonté ?, avait-il répété d'un ton boudeur tout en essuyant ses joues._

_- La volonté de protéger notre village, » avait expliqué le Hokage tout en reculant de quelques pas._

_Iruka avait ouvert de grands yeux plus ou moins secs à l'entente de cette phrase incongrue sur le moment. Il avait néanmoins continué d'écouter son aîné en silence, intéressé. Pas qu'il l'aurait avoué, non._

_« Tant que cette volonté sera forte . . . Tous les habitants du village seront considérés comme les membres d'une même et grande famille . . . Dis-moi, Iruka, possèdes-tu la flamme en toi ? »_

_Une famille ? Tous les habitants du village étaient une grande famille ? Conception assez abstraite pour lui, mais qui lui avait procuré un certain . . . soulagement._

_Il avait réfléchi quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur le mémorial, imprimant au fer rouge le nom de ses parents dans son esprit. Ses parents qui s'étaient battus pour protéger Konoha. Le village et ses habitants. Leur village. Son village. Sa famille . . ._

_La réponse était toute simple . . ._

_« Oui ! »_

_**xXxXx**_

Il avait résulté beaucoup de bien de cet entretien. Bon, il n'avait pas cessé de faire le clown devant ses camarades pour autant mais, lorsqu'il rentrait – seul – dans le petit appartement qu'une vieille femme compatissante avait bien voulu lui louer en échange de divers services – et lui avait vendu bien plus tard – il ne pleurait plus systématique sur son sort.

Il lui arrivait encore de verser une larme de temps en temps, attention. Quelques mots ne l'avaient pas rendu insensible à sa peine non plus. Il savait que la douleur ne disparaîtrait pas aussi rapidement et qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, non pas pour oublier mais pour s'y faire et s'en remettre. Il savait aussi que ce serait dur mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il avait compris pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi devant autrui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Non, ce dont il avait eu besoin, c'était de leur reconnaissance, qu'ils sachent qu'il existait et qu'il était là, pouvant toujours être utile à quelqu'un, même si c'était juste pour faire rire. Parce que, comme il s'était pensé seul au monde, il avait eu besoin d'être utile à quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de devenir professeur. Parce que c'était grâce à son professeur que Sandaïme était venu le voir. Parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Serait-il ce qu'il est aujourd'hui s'il s'était tu et n'avait pas daigné en parler au Hokage ?

Et puis il y avait Naruto . . .

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas de parents – à la seule différence que lui ne les avait jamais connus – était un véritable cancre et faisait pitrerie sur pitrerie, cherchant toujours à attirer l'attention de tous.

Il aurait pu être pris d'affection pour lui. Mais voilà, Naruto n'était pas comme les autres, non. Peu le savaient, mais il portait, scellé en lui, Kyûbi, le démon-renard qui avait attaqué le village (à l'époque) quelques 12 ans auparavant. Le Bijû qui avait tué ses parents . . .

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Yondaïme le scelle dans ce garçonnet blond ? Alors, malgré son statu de professeur et son vœu d'impartialité envers tous ses élèves, Iruka avait été très dur avec Naruto, lui hurlant dessus à la moindre bêtise, au moindre écart. Ce qui était, quand on connaissait bien Naruto, presque toutes les 5 minutes.

Il essayait pourtant de toutes ses forces d'être impartial envers tous ses élèves mais, avec Naruto, il échouait à chaque fois. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé . . . Mais il s'efforçait autant qu'il pouvait de guider le garçon dans le droit chemin.

Il avait mis longtemps avant d'accepter leur ressemblance et ce, encore grâce à l'aide de Sandaïme. Oui, c'était fou ce qu'il pouvait lui ressembler – en pire tout de même – et, plus d'une fois, Iruka s'était demandé si, lui aussi, il pleurait lorsqu'il était seul chez lui.

Le soir qui débloqua tout en lui fut celui où il avait protégé Naruto de Mizuki, alors que ce dernier lui avait fait voler le rouleau interdit sur de mensongères promesses.

Il ne détestait pas le jeune garçon, non. Parce que Naruto n'était pas Kyûbi. Le Bijû était scellé en lui, soit, mais c'était tout. Il n'était qu'un réceptacle en somme, pas la réincarnation du démon-renard. Un bébé innocent à qui personne n'avait laissé le choix.

Iruka avait alors compris qu'en se conduisant de façon dure et inflexible, il avait toujours essayé de le protéger. De quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être essayait-il de le rentrer dans le droit chemin pour ne pas qu'il devienne un voyou vu que les enfants, sentant la réticence des adultes, ne voulaient pas l'approcher.

Oui. Ce soir-là il avait ouvert les yeux et avait fait la paix avec Naruto, comme avec lui-même. Il avait enfin tout accepté. L'existence de Kyûbi scellé dans le blondinet, leur ressemblance, la mort de ses parents, la souffrance identique à la sienne – et même pire vu qu'il était rejeté malgré toutes ses tentatives – brillant au fond de ses grands yeux bleus.

En fait il avait simplement besoin d'un allié à ses côtés pour l'aider à avancer, quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un qui lui montrerait puis lui apprendrait les limites à ne pas franchir. En gros, il avait simplement besoin d'un ami . . .

Ce que le professeur était devenu, depuis l'instant où il lui avait offert son bandeau frontal, signe de son acceptation, de sa réussite à l'examen après son écrasante victoire sur Mizuki . . .

Iruka éternua bruyamment dans la rue déserte, ce qui lui fit quitter le cours de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité, laissant ainsi le passé à sa place. C'est-à-dire derrière lui. Loin derrière lui. Car ce n'était pas pour réfléchir à ses sentiments quasi paternels pour Naruto – il pouvait enfin se l'avouer – mais plutôt pour réfléchir au cadeau qu'il devait offrir.

Malheureusement – honte à lui de penser pareille chose en tant qu'enseignant – ce n'était pas à Naruto que son cadeau était destiné.

Pourtant, durant les 3 ans que le garçon avait passés à s'entraîner avec Jiraiya, il avait bien réfléchi. Et, maintenant qu'il était revenu, il s'était promis de _le_ faire, et pourtant . . . Pourtant il avait peur. Peur que son cadeau ne fasse pas plaisir à Naruto. Peur de se faire rejeter. Peur qu'il ne se moque de lui et de ses sentiments . . . **(1)**

Il ne devait pas perdre de vue que Naruto grandissait et que son cadeau n'aurait pas le même impact maintenant qu'il l'aurait eu 3 ans auparavant . . . Il fallait absolument qu'il ne se lance avant qu'il ne soir trop tard ! Surtout alors qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de Tsunade ! Oui, il fallait qu'il passe chez lui cherche ce qu'il fallait pour . . .

Non, pas tout de suite ! Avant tout, il avait une mission à accomplir. Une mission de grande importance – moins dans son cœur mais plus dans son esprit. Parce que s'il ne trouvait pas un cadeau pour Akimichi Chôji dont le nom ornait le papier qui se trouvait dans sa poche, Tsunade allait le lui faire payer très cher.

Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être désobéi ou bravée, surtout pour faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant les siens. Ça, Naruto l'avait bien appris plusieurs fois après l'avoir bien cherché. Et Iruka, aussi courageux qu'il puisse l'être, n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. Mieux valait obéir à la Godaïme plutôt que de subir sa colère, c'était certain. Alors il allait présentement devoir se concentrer sur le cadeau à offrir à Chôji.

Bien entendu fidèle à son rôle de professeur, il pouvait se venter – et à juste titre mais ce n'était pas son genre – de bien connaître chacun de ses élèves. Ou anciens élèves. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur eux puisque les côtoyant plusieurs heures par jour. Il se renseignait beaucoup aussi, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Parce qu'il aimait ses élèves et voulait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour eux. Donc, parfois, il adaptait son comportement ou ses cours en fonction de l'un ou de l'autre.

Chôji n'échappait pas à la règle, élève moyen qui avait connu, parfois, de petites difficultés scolaires qu'il était toujours arrivé à surmonter. Iruka connaissait la réputation de la famille Akimichi, une famille dont les techniques étaient entièrement basées sur le décuplement partiel ou total du corps. Il savait aussi que ses membres étaient gentils, parfois timides, doux comme des agneaux et fidèles avec leurs amis. Et tous étaient . . . bien portants. Les deux seuls points pour lesquels le jeune garçon dérogeait à la règle étaient sa combativité pour la dernière part – surtout de viande – restant dans un plat et son emportement lorsque l'on venait à évoquer sa carrure . . . bien portante . . .

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour se faire oublier ou pour changer, se gavant toujours de toutes sortes de choses, en particuliers de chips. Iruka le voyait rarement dans un paquet à la main, du sel sur les lèvres, le menton et les doigts.

Combien de fois lui avait-il répété qu'il était interdit de manger en cours ? Oh, il ne les comptait plus. Trop nombreuses. Ni le nombre de punitions qu'il lui avait donné. Ainsi qu'à Shikamaru qui passait son temps à dormir – génie ou pas on écoutait les cours de son professeur – à Kiba qui dormait la moitié du temps et passait l'autre à essayer de sécher, ainsi qu'à Naruto qui faisait les trois à tour de rôle, alternant avec ses pitreries. Le nombre de sermons qu'il avait pu leur faire . . .

En y repensant, c'était la belle époque, la classe la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais eu de mémoire de professeur. La plus difficile aussi. Ainsi que celle contenant le plus de meilleurs éléments. Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee et Tenten n'arrivaient pas, à eux trois, à contrebalancer les neuf autres élèves de la promotion suivante. Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuki, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyûga, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno . . . et . . . Naruto Uzumaki . . .

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il devait arrêter de laisser ses pensées vagabonder ainsi et se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important. Ce concentrer sur le but qui l'avait mené dehors, ce soir précisément, sous cette tourmente glaciale et menaçante, presque . . . meurtrière.

Bon . . . Il devait réfléchir vite et bien, comme un bon professeur qu'il était. De quoi pourrait bien avoir besoin ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir ? Ou mieux : qu'est-ce qui pourrait concilier les deux ?

Le première chose qui lui vont à l'esprit fut un programme minceur, un programme de régime. Mais il doutait que cela fasse plaisir à Chôji. Quoi que tant que cela pouvait se manger . . . Mais non, son père n'approuverait pas. Iruka connaissant son opinion sur la chose pour déjà avoir été lui parler à ce sujet.

Alors quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Peut-être que son errance au fil des rues et au gré de ses pas lui apporterait une réponse. Peut-être . . . comme peut-être pas. Qui pouvait savoir ? Peut-être aussi qu'il ne trouverait rien et subirait alors les foudres de Tsunade. Ou peut-être serait-il obligé de se décider au hasard pour ne pas avoir à les endurer. Les images de Naruto encastré dans le mur puis dans le sol lui arrachèrent de longs frissons. Mais peut-être n'était-ce là qu'un effet secondaire du vent chargé de flocons de neige glacés qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements . . .

Alors, tout en avançant au hasard des rues, Iruka réfléchissait tout en scrutant attentivement les vitrines des magasins. Vouloir, c'était pouvoir, non ? Alors s'il avait réellement la volonté de réussir à trouver, il . . .

Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Le programme minceur n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée en soit, mais elle n'était si mauvaise que ça non plus. Parce que s'il . . . Oui oui, pas bête . . .

Enfin confiant en son idée, Iruka se dirigea d'un pas pressé en direction de la première supérette qui pourrait lui procurer ce qu'il avait décidé d'acheter. Bientôt, il arriva en vue de l'enseigne clignotante.

De façon alternée, presque kaléidoscopique à cause de la tempête, Iruka vit une drôle de forme s'éloigner en sautillant de façon grotesque, presque comme si elle essayait de se déhancher, mais de façon gauche, exagérée. Seulement, à cause du manque de visibilité, il fut incapable de déterminer _qui_ c'était ou même _ce que_ c'était. Quoi que cela ait quand même une forme vaguement humaine . . .

Détournant la tête, il attendit que les portes s'ouvrent et entra. La chaleur lui coupa le souffle et la sueur jaillit de ses pores comme autant de petites fontaines légèrement musquées. Wow ! La différence de température était flagrante. Même dangereuse pour la santé. C'était le coup d'attraper un chaud et froid !

Déboutonnant son manteau, enlevant gants et écharpe, Iruka se dirigea – après un rapide « Bonsoir mademoiselle » suivit d'une inclinaison de la tête à la jeune vendeuse derrière sa caisse - en direction des différents rayons qui allaient l'intéresser. Parce que bien manger pouvait aussi signifier manger saint si l'on savait quoi choisir.

Bien entendu, tous les produits n'étaient pas ainsi, mais le professeur n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'acheter de quoi remplir trois frigos et cinquante placards . . . Il allait juste prendre quelques exemplaires variés de ce que le commerce pouvait proposer de plus saint et moins gras que ce que le jeune garçon avait l'habitude d'ingérer à longueur de journées.

Son panier finalement assez rempli selon son goût - et celui de son porte-monnaie – il se dirigea vers la caisse avec l'intention de payer ses achats. La jeune caissière lui sourit gentiment et il fit de même, poli et respectueux, comme toujours. L'un après l'autre, ses articles furent passés puis additionnés pour enfin donner un total final. Celui qu'il devrait payer pour repartir en toute légalité avec son « cadeau de Noël ». Nom bien pompeux pour ce que c'était, mais bon passons . . .

Et ce fut un total qui excédait un peu ce qu'il avait initialement prévu . . . Mais bon, il s'agissait de la santé d'un de ses anciens élèves, alors il pouvait bien se permettre un petit excès . . .

« Veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion, dit la jeune fille avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix, mais ces produits sont-ils pour vous ? Parce que, pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Ne vous excusez pas, la rassura Iruka. Ce n'est en effet pas pour moi, mais plutôt une sorte de cadeau que je destine à quelqu'un, pour Noël, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

- Une gentille attention que de penser à sa ligne, acquiesça la jeune caissière.

- Je remarque d'ailleurs, ajouta le professeur après un coup d'œil sur le comptoir, que vous-même faites attention à la votre.

- Oh ça ! ?, rigola-t-elle. Non, non, je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de chose. Disons que mon dernier client me l'a offert.

- Maigre compensation lorsque l'on travaille pendant les fêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela dépend. J'ai énormément apprécié le passage de Chôji-kun, mon tout premier client de la soirée – à propos vous êtes le deuxième – parce qu'il a toujours un mot gentil pour moi et qu'il me considère comme une personne à part entière et non comme une décoration faisant partie tenante du magasin et sur laquelle on peut hurler quand tout ne va pas comme on veut. Oh ! Ce qui me fait repenser que j'ai oublié de lui donner son paquet de bonbons rituel ! »

Iruka masqua sa surprise du mieux qu'il put. Quelle chance pouvait-il y avoir qu'il tombe dans le même magasin que le jeune garçon pour lequel il était censé trouver un cadeau ? Surtout juste après lui. Oui, ce devait être sa silhouette qu'il avait vu en train de s'éloigner tout à l'heure. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Chôji de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Tempête ou pas tempête, il aurait dû reconnaître son ancien élève !

« Godaïme organise une grande fête ce soir, s'entendit-il proposer. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas nous rejoindre pour le lui offrir ?

- J'aimerais bien, soupira la jeune fille. Mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de quitter mon poste tant que mon patron n'est pas venu me trouver . . . Mais . . . Vous avez « nous » rejoindre ?

- Oui, j'en fais partie. Et Chôji aussi.

- Alors pouvez-vous lui transmettre quelque chose de ma part ?

- Sans aucun souci, assura le professeur.

- Attendez-moi, je reviens. »

Iruka regarda la jeune fille se diriger d'un bon pas en direction des rayons. Il songea qu'il allait en ramener des cadeaux ce soir . . . Elle ne fut pas longue et revint bientôt avec plusieurs paquets dans les bras. Le professeur faillit hurler lorsqu'il la vit déposer une boîte de chocolats, un sachet de chips format familial et deux paquets de bonbons auxquels elle en rajouta un plus petit qui était déjà sur le comptoir. Extirpant une carte de sous ses cadeaux, elle se mit à écrire.

Pourquoi ? Non mais pourquoi ? Il s'efforçait d'offrir quelque chose de sain pour le garçon et cette jeune fille allait lui gâcher sa tentative de convertir Chôji à une alimentation équilibrée ! Peut-être que s'il lui disait à qui il destinait tout ça . . .

Mais en la voyant payer de sa poche sans une grimace, emballer ses cadeaux avec un sourire enchanté et agrafer l'enveloppe au paquet sans s'en départir, il renonça. C'était Noël, elle travaillait loin des siens, et il n'avait pas envie de la peiner. Elle était très gentille et n'était aucunement obligée d'offrir un cadeau à un client. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir, c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors il allait faire des efforts.

« Je vous les emballe aussi ou je vous donne le papier pour que vous le fassiez vous-même ? »

La voix de la jeune fille le tira de ses réflexions et il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« Je veux bien que vous vous en chargiez, s'il vous plait. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec un sourire et emballa avec minutie et professionnalisme tout ce que son client venait d'acheter. Puis, dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle déposa précautionneusement les paquets dans un grand sac qu'elle tendit ensuite à Iruka.

« Et voilà. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée et ainsi qu'un très bon réveillon de Noël.

- Vous aussi, la remercia Iruka tout en se rhabillant chaudement. J'espère que votre patron va bientôt vous libérer pour que vous passiez ce réveillon en famille.

- Merci beaucoup, le remercia-t-elle.

- De rien, c'est sincère. Sur ce, bon courage à vous.

- Merci. A vous aussi avec cette tempête. Rentrez bien. »

Après un dernier signe de sa main libre, Iruka sortit du magasin, heureux d'avoir trouvé son cadeau pour Chôji et priant pour avoir assez de temps – et de courage – pour passer chez lui. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il ne ferait pas que deux heureux ce soir – enfin en toute logique si ses cadeaux plaisaient – mais qu'à défaut – on ne sait jamais, il avait déjà fait _une_ heureuse.

Le sourire de la jeune fille ne l'avait pas quitté alors qu'elle suivait des yeux la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de sortir du magasin. Silhouette qui fut happée en un rien de temps par la tempête et qui disparut sans laisser d'autres traces qu'un souvenir, des articles en moins dans les rayons et des sous en plus dans la caisse.

C'était sans conteste la meilleure soirée de son job de caissière. Parce qu'elle avait eu cent pour cent de clients aimables. Bon en même temps c'était facile, elle n'en avait eu que deux . . . Mais le nombre importait peu. La qualité était ce qu'elle recherchait. Et elle avait été servie ce soir. D'abord Chôji-kun et son habituelle gaucherie attendrissante et maintenant cet homme empli de gentillesse. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt bel homme, et la cicatrice sur son visage l'embellissait au lieu de l'enlaidir.

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle n'avait pas de famille ici. Elle avait initialement quitté le village caché d'Iwa, son village natal, pour poursuivre ses études à Konoha. Son job de caissière l'aidait à se les payer. Et vue la tempête, elle n'allait certainement pas pouvoir sortir du village pour retourner dans le sien . . . Ce serait du suicide. Et puis vu la distance, cela ne servirait à rien. Au mieux, elle serait avec les siens pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Avec de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

Laissant dériver ses pensées, elle se demanda dans combien de temps son patron viendrait lui dire de rentrer chez elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se demanda si la fête dont avait parlé l'homme à la cicatrice – elle ne savait même pas son nom ! - serait déjà terminée si l'envie lui prenait de s'y rendre . . .

**_xXxXx_**

_Cadeau de Iruka pour Chôji : une tentative pour éviter un éventuel problème cardiaque et remédier aux moqueries ?_

* * *

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

**(1)** Non, Iruka n'est pas gay, ni pédophile et il n'a pas de pensées impures et immorales envers Naruto. Bande de pervers ! u.u

_**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Sesshy-girl : « Et voilà, chapitre terminé. »  
- Iruka : « Mouais. On voit que tu ne t'es pas foulée. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! »  
- Iruka : « Tu veux rire ! ? Le cadeau est beaucoup trop facile à trouver ! Même moi j'ai deviné ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Ben en même vaut mieux, c'est toi qui l'a acheté. » ;p  
- Iruka : « Très drôle. » -.-''  
- Sesshy-girl : « Non, sans rire. C'est une petite compensation du fait que certains cadeaux sont difficiles et aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster ce 18ème chapitre. Encore toutes mes excuses. »  
- Iruka : « C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais tu as beau t'excuser, tu vas recommencer avec tes attentes interminables. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Je vais essayer d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise. »  
- Iruka : « Tu n'as pas démenti farouchement ? »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? En tout cas, review ? »


End file.
